


TASK FORCE: KANAWUT

by tnmdg



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnmdg/pseuds/tnmdg
Summary: Mew Suppasit fresh out of the training grounds at Quantico. Landed a job at the Bureau. He expects the worse since dealing with criminals on a daily basis is what was written in his job description. But he loves it. It was his craft.Not until one day, a criminal mastermind surrenders to the Bureau with a stunning offer to catch an elusive terrorist — but he'll only talk to a specific rookie profiler.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, MewGulf - Relationship
Comments: 46
Kudos: 92





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired on the series "The Blacklist" u guys should check that out!! while watching I kinda imagine MewGulf being those baddies.
> 
> Anyways, I hope it'll get the justice it deserved skskkss. most of the scenes here will be based on that series specifically the action scenes but the characters will be themselves and plot will be mine. 
> 
> This is the first time I'll be making this kind of AU and as a fan of Action/Thriller I am really excited, I just hope that I can give justice to the story. 
> 
> English is not my first language so please bear with my errors along the way.  
> I'll try to update as much as I can. More characters would be added as the story progress.
> 
> TW: There are some parts in the story that shows violence, mentions of blood, panic etc. Read at your own risk. 
> 
> This is a work of fiction.

**_a criminal mastermind surrenders to the FBI with a stunning offer to catch an elusive terrorist — but he'll only talk to a specific rookie profiler._ **

Gulf walked into the enemies lair. He knew what he got himself into. And he is very much willing to offer himself in exchange of being with _**him**_. 

He stopped walking at the frontdesk. Looking like a normal individual. Here we go Gulf, let's do it. **"Good afternoon. I’m here to see Assistant Director Nine Noppakao."** He said with a facade he always wear.

 **"Do you have an appointment?"** the clerk asked.   
**"I do not. Tell him it’s Gulf Kanawut."** Gulf puts down his briefcase alongside the FBI seal emblazoned in the floor. He takes off his coat, folds it and places it on top of his briefcase. The receptionist has pulled up Gulf's file online: _“10 Most Wanted: Gulf Kanawut”_ She then quickly hits the alarm, which begins to blare loudly inside the building. He drops to his knees on the FBI seal, hands clasped behind his head, as he is quickly surrounded by armed guards with rifles aimed at his head.

-

  
_[Meanwhile in the Observatory deck]_

**"Zee Pruk. Washington field office. I’m the case agent on Kanawut."** he introduced himself tothe man that looks like his supervising officer.  
**"Assistant FBI Director Nine. When did this happen?"**   
**"Under an hour ago."** Zee informed him.  
**"We confirm it’s actually him?"**  
**"It’s him all right. Prints match. Tattoos. He even volunteered classified details about a Budapest Mission in ’08."**  
**"What happened in Budapest?"**  
**"Sir? We tried to kill him, sir."**

Nine is currently looking at the man in the video monitor who seems like of all the people in this place he is the only one who actually wants to be here. **"It's really is him."" He came in with a briefcase containing every alias he’s ever used. Most of ’em we’ve never even heard of."** Zee said.  
**"What does he want?"**  
**"Don’t know. Won’t talk. He’s a stone."**  
**"Call lab services. Have them fit him with an AlphaChip RFID tag. Assemble a full intel review. NSA. CIA."**  
**"What exactly do you want to know?"**

  
**"Everything."** Assistant Director Nine said, his voice full of authority.

-

Zee present the profile of the man who surrendered earlier.  
**"Gulf Kanawut attended the Naval Academy. Top of his class. Graduated by the time he was 22. He was being groomed for admiral. Then in 2003, Kanawut's coming home to see his mother for Christmas. He never arrives. This highly respected officer up and disappears from the face of the earth until four years later when classified NOFORN documents start showing up in Maghreb, Islamabad, Beijing. These leaks were traced to Kanawut. This guy’s an equal opportunity offender, a facilitator of sorts, who’s built an enterprise brokering deals for fellow criminals."**

  
Meanwhile down at the holding facility an RFID tracking chip is injected into Gulf's arm.  
**"Ouch."** Gulf complained as he stared at the man in front of him.

  
**"He has no country. He has no political agenda. Kanawut's only allegiance is to the highest bidder."** Zee told to everyone present on the observatory.  
**"They call him something in the papers."** Turbo, one of the agents speak up.

 _ **“The concierge of crime.”**_ Nine stated.

 **"He’s online."** Turbo said as he was notified through the tracking chip.  
**"Evidently someone with the authority to make decisions has arrived. I think I smell the stench of your cologne, Agent Nine. Smells like hubris."** Gulf said this as joyfully as he could to the man behind the one way mirror upstairs.

  
**"Get these feeds fixed. I want him up here. Come on."** Nine told Agents Zee and Turbo.

  
**"You must have many questions, so let’s begin with the most important one. Why I’m here. Remember the 1986 attack on the U.S. Embassy in Damascus, the abduction of the six foreign nationals from the French consulate in Algiers in ’97, or the 2002 breach of the Krungthai Bank in Bangkok? You see these events as unrelated. I can tell you one man is responsible for all three. His name is Ohm Thitiwat. You want him. I want him. So let’s say for the moment our interests are aligned."**

**"Ohm Thitiwat. Thai national educated in the U.S."** Turbo said to the Director.

  
**"Ohm Thitiwat's been dead for six years. He’s a non–existent threat."** Nine answered as matter of factly to Gulf. 

  
**"Then a dead man just stepped off United 283 from Munich to Dulles."** Gulf said his voice full of confidence. **"He entered the country under the name Philip Z. Pawat. Cleared customs at 10:56 a.m."** Gulf added **.**

  
**"Listen up, people. The lab just pulled a latent print from the airline arm rest. Nine points of comparison. Thitiwat's alive."** Zee camehurriedly to deliver the news confirming what Gulf said was true.

  
**"You have my attention."** Nine told Gulf.  
Then Gulf **looked** at him plainly asking " **Were you wrong?""I** **was** **wrong**." Nine admitted, his voice restrained with authority and impatience.

Gulf laughed as he read the tone of the man standing in front of him **"Yes, you were wrong. At least it’s not the first time. Familiar territory. Now, I’ll give you Thitiwat, but first –"  
"No “but firsts.” You don’t decide anything."** Nine said, cutting him off.  
**"Agent Nine, you’ve overestimated your authority. I said I’ll help you find Thitiwat, and I will. But from this point forward, there’s one very important rule: I speak only with Mew Suppasit."** Gulf said voice filled with finality and confidence.

  
**"Who the hell’s Mew Suppasit?"** Zee muttered.

-

  
Meanwhile somewhere in D.C.

Mew is home in bed, sleeping alongside his husband Saint. Chopper, their dog, wakes Saint up. 

**"Oh, buddy. Seriously, dude?"** Saint exclaimed still sleepy.  
**"Babe, what time is it?"** Mew asked.  
**"I don’t know. What time you gotta be there?"** Saint asked him back. **"Oh, crap."** Mew suddenly got up as he remembered something. Saint also woke up as he heard his husband's panicked voice. **"What’s up?"** He asked. **"Crap!"** is the only answer he got.

 **"What?"** Saint asked again full of worry in his voice. **"No! My first day!"** Mew exclaimed as he panicked as he was getting ready for his first day at work being late, that's really not a good thing. Especially in his line of work His motto is never to be late.   
**"Babe, are you good? You need help?"** Saint asked his panicking husband.   
**"I missed the bus, babe. I’m gonna need to take the car."** Mew answered hurriedly.  
**"You can’t take the car. I need the car. I’ve got field trip planning committee."** Saint answered. **"You took the dog out, right?"** Mew asked still hurrying as he scrambled in their house trying to find his tie.

  
**"I did. For the field trip Air and Space or the D.C. Zoo?"** Saint told him.  
**"The zoo’s gender neutral."** Mew answered back.  
**"All right. Good thinkin’."** Saint said as he realized that it's really a good choice.  
**"We’re out of milk."** Mew turned to his husband as he opened the fridge and didnt see any milk.  
**"Oop. Sorry."** Saint said apologetically in his cute voice. Mew only rolled his eyes to his adorable husband but then,  
**"Is this pee? I’m standing in pee, babe."** Mew told Saint while freaking out as well as partly blaming him for the wet socks he now got. **"He's your dog, too."** Saint answered back as a matter of factly and playfully. **"Yeah, thanks a lot. I’m gonna smell like a urinary tract infection on my first day!"** Mew exclaimed he is now freaking out. Again. 

  
**"Hey, don’t forget we got the last adoption meeting today. Two–thirty. You heard me, right? Two–thirty."** Saint reminded him of their appointment because it looks like Mew will forget it by the way he looks right now. **"Yep. Three–thirty. Last meeting."** Mew said as he was changing his socks **"Hey!"** Saint shout **"Just Kidding"** Mew said chuckling.

 **"I’m in the car. You got the keys?"** Saint asked. **"Yeah, in my pocket."**  
**"I got your coffee."** Saint told him as he handed Mew his coffee. **"No more peeing, dude."** Mew told chopper. **"What? We both woke up seven minutes ago. I’m pretty sure my pants are on backwards and I can barely see straight. But you are somehow dressed, composed, and as handsome as the day I met you."** Saint told Mew as he stood in front of him taking in the view that is Mew Suppasit.

  
**"I think I’m forgetting something."** Mew said to him questioningly as he locked the front door of their house. **"Yeah."** Saint just answered still staring at him lovingly.

 **"You know I’m not gonna let this job come between us and our family, right?"** Mew assured him again for the nth time since he was out of Quantico and landed a job in the bureau. **"I know."** Saint said while hugging his waist. **"We want a family, we’re going to have a family."** Mew said to him as he kissed Saint's forehead.

 **"Were you serious about that kid thing? Because I got stuff goin – Ow! Mama."** Saint joked but Mew flicked his forehead. **"Today’s the day."** Mew said as he was only realizing right now that he will be working in the FBI, his dream job.

 **"Yeah, I know. Man, I am so proud of you."** Saint said and pecked his lips. **"Thanks."** And pecked again. **"You worked so hard for this. Are you nervous?"** and pecked his lips again.  
**"No. But I am very late."** Mew said as he kissed Saint one last time in his lips then to his cheeks and let go of his husband right after squeezing a hug. 

  
Suddenly a helicopter roars overhead and police cars converge in front of the step-down apartment. **"Agent Suppasit. Zee Pruk. Washington field office. I need you to come with me right away.""Babe, I don’t think I’m gonna need to take the car."** Mew told Saint as he looked at the Man in front of him who introduced himself as Zee Pruk. Mew handed the car keys to Saint.

-

  
_Helicopter flying over the National Mall._

**"What is this place?"** Mew asked Zee. As they walked inside the elevator which by the way from the looks of it is made from a bullet proof heavy metal.

 **"D.C. Metro Sorting Facility, U.S. Postal Service. It was abandoned and slated for demo twelve years ago. The Bureau acquired the building post–9/11. Been operating a variety of covert operations here ever since."** Zee answered as he pushed the only button and beside that is the fingerprint scanner.

As the elevator door closed Mew can't help but ask again, **"So this is a black site?"** **"We’re sentimental. We prefer to call it The Post Office."** And as Zee said that, the door opened it revealed different agents cramming, walking around and probably busy with what they do today.

 **"Agent Suppasit. Am I getting that right?"** Nine asked him once they have met face to face. **"Yes, sir."**  
**"Nine Noppakao. Assistant Director of Counterterrorism."** he introduced himself. **"Yes, sir. I know who you are, sir."** Mew answered.

 **"So, uh, can you tell us what’s going on?"** Nine asked not beating around the bush anymore. **"I wish I could. I can tell you that I’ve been vetted by the agency like everyone else, you know, same background checks, psych profiles. I’m sure OPR’s trolling my digital footprint right now, and I can tell you what they’ll find."** Mew told him.

**"What will they find?"**

**"Nothing. I have no history with Kanawut."** Mew said confidently.

**"They tell me today’s your first day as a profiler."**

**"Yes, sir. I was reassigned from New York. I graduated Quantico last month."**  
**"Congratulations."**

**"Thank you."  
"Do me a favor. Profile yourself."**

**"I’m sorry, sir?"** Mew was confused with the way the Director asked him to do.

**"Who are you? What is he looking for? Profile Mew Suppasit."**

**"Oh. Okay. Uh Um, well, I’ve been with the Bureau for four years. I was the head of the Mobile Emergency Psych Unit in New York. We worked murders, extortion–"**

**  
"Read your résumé."** Nine said as a matter of fact.

 **"Of course. My colleagues call me “sir.” Like most kids who raised themselves, I can display narcissistic behavior. I can be withdrawn, disconnected. Uh, I have a deep yearning to understand and relate to the criminal mind. I’m board certified in forensic psychology, and yet I operate under the delusion that I can rewrite my past by having kids of my own."** Mew elaborate and summarize what he thinks is necessary information.

**"Do you find it odd Kanawut surrendered himself the day you started working as a profiler?"**

**"I think that it suggests he was waiting for me."**

**"Why you? Specifically."**

**"Because I’m new and he thinks I can be easily manipulated. The man obviously doesn’t know me very well."**

-

 **"If you need anything, remember we’re right here."** Nine gave assurance to Mew.  
Mew walks down from observation deck to floor of facility. A chair awaits for him. Gulf is cuffed (wrists and ankles) to a chair inside a containment unit (the ‘orange box’), bullet and blast-resistant, designed to prevent ingress or egress. The door of the unit swings slowly outward, then the unit is pulled clanking backwards, leaving only the platform which forms the floor of the unit with the cuffed Gulf Kanawut.

 **"Agent Suppasit, what a pleasure."** Gulf greeted the man in front of him.  
**"Well I’m here."** Mew answered back as he stared at the man seated with cuffs.  
**"You got rid of your highlights. You look much less … Portland. Do you get back home much?"**  
**"Tell me about Thitiwat."** Mew said as he sat on the chair opposite with the man.  
**"I haven’t been home in years."** Gulf said instead of saying what he knows.  
**"Why involve me? I’m nobody. It’s my first day. Nothin’ special about me."** Says Mew who is now growing impatient to the man in front of him.  
**"Oh, I think you’re very special… Within the hour, Ohm Thitiwat will abduct the daughter of U.S. General Steven Daniels. There’ll be some kind of diversion, communications will be scrambled, then he’ll grab the girl. He wants to be out of the country within 36 hours. If you don’t move quickly, she will die. That’s what I know."**  
**"And how do you know this?"** Mew asked as he realized that he should start interrogating the man while he is giving out information yet to be called credible.  
**"Because I’m the one who got him into the country."** Gulf answered.  
**"And I’m supposed to believe you?"**   
Gulf laughed at the question though humorless. **"No, of course not! I’m a criminal. Criminals are notorious liars. Everything about me is a lie. But if anyone can give me a second chance, it’s you. The two of us have overcome so much. I mean, look at you. Abandoned by a father who was a career criminal, a mother who died of weakness and shame. And yet here you are, about to make a name for yourself, about to capture Ohm Thitiwat. I’m gonna make you famous, Mewish."**

Mew was once again in the observation area, where the Post Office command center is located.

 **"What did you tell him?"** Mew asked directly to Zee a hint of blame evident in his tone  
**"What are you talking about?"** Zee asked back **"How did he know those things? Private things about my family?"** Mew answered as if he figured out that one of them actually told that Gulf Kanawut things about him. Heck, even the nickname only close to him uses that man knows??

 **"Why didn’t your father’s criminal record show up on your background report?"** Zee asked again more interested about the fact that Mew's father has a criminal record.

 **"We need to contact the SWAT commander at Quantico. Roll a team out to the girl."** Mew now directed his attention to Asst. Director Nine **.**

 **"This is nonsense. He’s bluffing, sir."** Zee argued **"No, he’s establishing value."** Mew said as a matter of fact. **"I’ve been the case agent on this guy for five years."**

 **"And five years has gotten you what? You asked me here, you asked my opinion. Here it is. That girl’s gonna get taken."** Mew said with finality in his voice.

  
Mew excuses himself as he remembered to call Saint to deliver the news. **"Thank God you picked up."**

 **"Hey, tell me you’re close. What’s going on? Are you close?"** Saint asked him too enthusiastic about their supposed appointment together.

 **"That helicopter, they flew me to the Assistant Director, put me on a case, and I can’t get away right now."** Mew said appologetically

 **"You’re kidding, right? The adoption people, they’re all waiting."** Saint reasoned out. **"Mew, are you there?"** As his husband doesn't answer him.  
**"Put on a great show in there. You better pull yourself together because you just called in the cavalry."** Saint added, understanding the fact that Mew can't make it.

 **"Can I just have one minute, um –"** Saint heard Mew talked to someone a colleague maybe. **"We don’t have a minute. Come on. Let’s go."** A voice answered. **"I’m sorry. I know we had an appointment, but there’s a girl, something happened I- I can’t tell you. It’s classified. This whole day is classified."** Mew told him as he was slowly eating up with guilt and disappoint with the fact that he can't accompany Saint in the adoption meeting.

 **"Mewish, babe, if- if it’s too much, we don’t have to do this right now, okay? We don’t have to do it. We’ll just– We’ll do it next year. But if we are gonna go through with this, you gotta do it with me. I can’t do it alone, Mewish."** tried to reason out to him and give him assurance that it is all okay for him. That this set up is fine as long as they are together and Saint hopes that Mew would feel it.  
**"We gotta go."** Zee told Mew.

 **"No. No. Babe, listen, our family is the only thing that matters, okay? – It’s the only thing that matters."** Mew told him voice laced with pure softness he could mutter.  
**"Okay. All right, let me, uh Let me handle it, I’ll, um, I’ll take care of it. I think this woman might punch me in the face, – but I got it."** Saint answered jokingly.

 **"I am so sorry."** Mew apologized and relief washed over him because Saint understands and he loves him for that.  
**"Don’t be sorry, just be safe, okay? I love you."**

 **"I love you too."** As soon as he turned off the phone. He only have one thing in mind, and that is to save the little girl.

-

_At the office of the U.S. General somewhere in D.C._

_**Soldier: Sir.** _

_**Admiral: At ease.** _

_**Soldier: We have a situation, sir. It’s about your daughter.** _

_**Admiral: My daughter?** _

-

At a ballet class, children ages 5-9 are practicing. As the FBI arrive with Mew leading the team. **"Guys, with the guns, please. We don’t want to scare the kids. I got this."** He said to everyone before they scatter around to secure the area. He reached out to the Instructor of the class and explain the things one can only know. And the teacher agreed as they approach the little girl **"Beth. Sweetie, this gentleman here needs to speak to you."Hi, Bethany, don’t be scared. I just need you to come with me, okay?"** As he held out his hands for the little girl to hold **"Thank you."** He said smiling at the girl.

They hurriedly go back inside the SUV and off to the holding facility to secure the child. As they were on the way, Mew is talking to the girl as he can see that she was nervous and scared of what might be happening. **"Your name’s Beth, right?"** " **Yeah?" "My name’s Mew. My friends call me Mewish, though. You can call me Mewish if you want."**

 **"My daddy has a pin like that."** The girl said as she pointed at the flag emblem in Mew's collar. **"Oh, yeah? I bet your daddy has lots of medals. To get a pin like this you gotta be really brave. This can be your special pin, okay?"** He told the girl as he disentangled the pin on his collar and put it on the little girl's dress shirt. **"There you go. You like it?"** Beth gives Mew a toy elastic bracelet **"Oh You don’t have to – Thank you so much. This is beautiful. Wow."** Mew said to him in a light and soft tone in his voice.

 **"The bull’s pokey. Be careful."** The little girl reminded him. **"Okay, I’ll be careful."** Mew said as he give the girl a smile.

The SUV convoy in front of them slows down. 

**"What’s going on?"** Zee asked one of the soldier in the front convoy. **"Hey, what’s going on up there?"** Mew noticed it too and asked.

 _ **Soldier1: "HazMat has the road closed. We’ll be turning around."** _someone in the rdio said.

_Soldier: "Rolling Thunder to Follow 1. Be advised we have a chemical spill ahead."_

_Soldier: "Copy that. Proceeding to alternate route."_

**"Do you want to call your daddy?"** Mew asked the little girl again, as he was trying to ease up the tension felt inside their SUV. **"Yeah, I want to tell him I’m okay."** The little girl answered. **"Okay."** As Mew was getting his phone from his pocket one of the soldiers in front shouted.:

**_Guard :"Backup!"_ **

Then something collided with their SUV. A semi-truck plows into their vehicle. And his first reaction was to bring the girl in his arms for safety. 

**"Are you okay?"** Mew asked her, a loud ringing in his ear and blurry sight welcomed him while doing so, **"I think so."** The little girl told him as they heard a Gunfight ensues outside. He let the girl crouched down while holding his hands as he reach for his gun and wait for what might happen.

_Guard: Tango, tango, tango, respond! I can’t see! I got blood in my–_ [The driver and guard in the front of the car are shot through]

 ** _Commando: "Get the girl!"_ **The man shouted outside He figured that they were outnumbered so he ready himself and uncock the safety handle of his gun as he signed for the girl to keep quiet and hold her hand tightly. As the door beside the girl opened a man in hazmat suit welcomed him with gun aimed at the girl's head. " _ **If you want to save the girl, do not fire your weapon."**_ [Commando throws a gas mask through their SUV's sunroof]

 _ **Commando: "Take it."**_ [Smoke begins to fill the car] **"Okay, baby, this smoke’s gonna hurt us. All right? I need you to put this on for me."**

**"What about you?"**

**"There’s only one. It’s for you, hon. Okay, listen to me. These men are gonna take you."**

**"Are they gonna hurt me?"**

**"They’re not gonna hurt you. I’m gonna find you, okay?"**

**"Okay."**

**"Beth, I’m gonna find you."** That was the last thing he said before they take the girl away from her. They lower themselves and Beth with ropes to pontoon boats below and speed away.

**_Admiral: Who made the call to send that girl after my daughter? Who made the call?!_ **

-

_Back at the Post Office_

Mew appears again before Gulf. Anger evident in his voice but his face void of any emotions.

**"Where’s the girl? It’s been four hours. Your people haven’t made any demands."**

Gulf snorted at that. **"My people? I told you Thitiwat would take the girl. I told you that’s all I knew. This is in your hands now."** He said. if he was going to be completely honest he is enjoying the attention Mew is giving him.

 **"I need your help with Thitiwat."** Mew said not knowing that he is walking into a path that he can't run away from. 

**"How about a trade? You tell me and I’ll tell you. Tell me about the scar on your palm. I’ve noticed how you– stroke it."** Gulf proposed while looking at the man's palm. 

**"There was a fire. I was fourteen."** Mew started.

 **"Someone tried to hurt you."** Gulf said.

 **"Not exactly, no."** Mew answered back.

 **"May I see it? Is a child really what you want?"** Gulf ask this questions like it is the most normal thing two people who just met should talk about. And Mew was taken aback with that. How the hell did he knew my plans?

 **"How on earth – ?"** Mew asked out loud

 **"But a baby won’t fix what happened in the past."** Gulf cutting him off. dropping that words like he knew him. Like he know Mew's pain from the past. 

**"You lost the right to speak about parenthood when you left your mother on Christmas. The girl."** Mew demanded. 

**"You won’t find the girl until you learn to look at this differently."** Gulf answered. Looking at him intently.

**"And how should I look at this?"**

**"Like a criminal. May come easier than you think. Shall I show you?"** Gulf offered as if what he'll do will prove something to the situation.

-

They brough Gulf in the Command center to show him information they gathered about Ohm Thitiwat **"Well, at least you know what Thitiwat looks like. Oh, my goodness! I haven’t seen him in years."** He said while looking at the photo in the glass board. As he noticed someone he knew he can't help but say **"Very interesting fellow. Completely unrelated to this. You’re pointing at the wrong guy here. Qoroslav. They call him The Chemist. A highly regarded munitions expert. He left MIT to work for the Russian, Vor Usovan. Last two years – very expensive freelancer."** as he looked at another photos scattered at the board. **"I don’t know what the hell any of this is." "Ooh, the German. A banker. Name’s Weithardt. He’s most likely moving the money."** He said as a matter of fact

 **"What about the girl? What do you have on the girl and her father?"** He said as he noticed that none of the given information is about the target only the fugitives.

 **"Your 36-hour timeline would suggest a singular event. Something in D.C. I’m not sure how the girl fits."** Mew said.

 **"What about the Chemist?"** Gulf asked.

 **"Important, well paid. Whatever Thitiwat's planning is expensive. Some sort of attack?"** Mew speculate as what was given in the information they have.

 **"You’re thinking like a cop. Cops are so objective. They’re obligated to protocols. Make it personal."** Gulf suggested to him.

 **"Okay, this is nonsense."** Zee complained as he can't understand the point of what Kanawut is trying to do here.

 **"Thitiwat's sick. CIA says he carries the Nipah virus. Dying makes him dangerous."** Mew said as he realizes something and as he walked towards the board and pointed out a picture with Thitiwat's disease showing.

 **"So what does he desperately want before he dies? And how does that relate to the little girl?"** Gulf asked trying to help Mew come up with the answer.

 **"Her father, the General, spent time in Thailand supporting NATO troops in the Chiang Rai Pocket region. Thitiwat's home. He bombed a chemical weapons facility, poisoning the village. It’s about his family. They died, Thitiwat survived. He wants revenge. He hired the Chemist to build a bomb, detonate it in Washington. He’s gonna use Beth to settle the score, deliver the bomb."** Mew finally concluded. A smile forming in Gulf's lips as he saw that glint in Mew's eyes. Gulf is proud of him.

**"Okay, let’s move. We’re on a clock."** Nine ordered everyone as they prepare their suit for this rescue ops.

 **"I have an acquaintance. They call him The Innkeeper, runs a series of safe houses. Lean on him. He’ll know where to find the Chemist. You find the Chemist, you’ll find Thitiwat."** Gulf said to Mew.

**"Where is this Innkeeper?"**

**"If I tell you, you have to give me something in return. No more restraints, no more cages. If you want to capture Thitiwat, he has to believe I’m moving freely, in touch with old friends, staying in one of my favorite hotels…"** Gulf is trying to broker a deal between him and the taskforce, which he knew they'd take because there is no other choice. He is their only guide to this case.

 **"If you think we’re gonna put you up at the Sheraton …"** Asst. Director Nine authority once again in his voice as if trying to get Gulf to drop what he wants.

 **"Save your Starwood points, Nine. The Sheraton’s not my scene."** Gulf butted out.

-

At a Luxury hotel suite. Gulf tosses his coat onto a coffee table. **"Hey, live it up, pal. Soon as this is over, you’re headed back to a black site."** Zee told him pointedly.

 **"Mr. Burman, it’s awfully nice to have you back. There’s complimentary Champagne. As usual, the bed’s made up with blankets instead of a comforter. Will there be anything else?"** one of the hotel staff said to Gulf.

 **"No, thank you, Eric."** He told the man and then glance at Zee as he said **"Tip the gentleman, will you?"** And proceed to go inside his Suite.

-

_FBI storms into a room in a safe house that Gulf provided them earlier._

_FBI: Where is The Chemist? FBI! Hands!_

_TheChemist: Tranquilo, papi._

-

Nine, Mew and Zee observe Gulf over a video feed from his hotel room as he enjoys his dinner. He lifts a toast toward the video camera. He is just starting. The list is too long, this is the only way. Gulf thought as he took a sip at his Champagne.

-

**"They found the lab. They’re interrogating the Chemist as we speak."** Zee informed Mew. It seems like Gulf has been of great help all along. But still, you can never trust a fugitive. Mew thought.

 **"What about the bomb?** " He asked.

 **"We think that we got there before he built it."** Zee told him as Mew felt relieved that they managed to get to the terrorist successfully.

 **"I gotta get out of here and clear my head. Take a shower, see my husband."** Mew said as he was already walking towards the elevator. At last, he can finally see his husband. This day is exhausting to say the least. 

**"Don’t go too far."** That's the last he heard before the elevator door closes. 

-

Mew arrives home to balloons and a sign reading 🎊”It’s a Girl.”🎊 He is more than happy he felt like the stress he got from work all vanished as soon as he read the sign. 

**"Oh, my– Did they say yes? Oh, baby! How did you do this? Oh, my God, I cannot believe– We’re gonna have a baby, and this is exac–"** Mew begins to pour himself some wine from an opened bottle. He turns around. There is Saint tied to a chair, duct tape over his mouth, bruised and bleeding. To say that he's shocked is an understatement he felt things. Rage, worry, fear? Because what the hell?! His husband is in front of him his face drowned in his own blood with bruises all over. 

**"Saint?!"** is what he managed to yell. 

As soon as he yelled his husband's name Ohm Thitiwat came into view coming from the left side of where Saint is sitting. **"Sit down. Sit down!!! Do what I say or I’ll shoot your husband."** He said as he aimed the gun he was holding to Saint's head.

 **"See, Saint and I, we have been talking, trying to figure out how you knew I was in town. I tell him you figure out my plan to take the General’s daughter."** Thitiwat told him as if telling an interesting story.

 **"Saint, look at me."** He looked at his husband as he sat on the chair opposite to them. He's feeling weak, seeing Saint at this situation. He should'nt be involved with his work. This should be just him. Not his family. Not Saint.

 **"Make for nice surprise. But my people handle quite well, I think."** Thitiwat continued speaking. But Mew's attention is all on Saint who's currently trying his best to open his eyes with those bruise and black eye not to mention blood flowing down from his head. Mew wanted to cry, seeing what happened to his lover

 **"It’s gonna be okay."** Mew said trying to assure Saint or himself he doesn't know.

 **"But then, your people come for my Chemist friend. I was finished with The Chemist, so you saved me payment for services. And for that, I thank you. But it did make me wonder what else you know. What else do you know?"** Ohm still continued talking, now asking for information.

 **"I don’t– Saint!"** He tried to deny what he knows as Thitiwat punches Saint's bruised cheek.

 **"No, no, no, no, no. Over here."** Ohm said trying to get Mew's attention to him. **"I ask question. What else do you know about my plan?"** He questioned again.

 **"A bomb. Maybe. We don’t know. We only knew about the girl. The rest is just speculation."** Mew said truthfully a tear rolling out in his cheek. As he saw Saint looking at him.

 **"Saint, baby, it’s gonna be okay."** What comes next is what Mew fears it's like he forgot how to breathe, He feels like all his blood comes down to drain. It all happened too fast Thitiwat stabs his lover in the abdomen. **"Uhh!".** Saint grunt.

 **"You son of a bitch!"** He wanted to charge over Thitiwat but Saint's life is at stake that's why all he managed to do was yell.

 **"What else do you know about my plan?!"** Ohm Thitiwat said still wanting to get information out of him.

 **"Nothing! I swear! Oh. My God."** mew exclaimed as he saw how Saint is currently losing consciousness.

 **"You’re not as smart as Kanawut says. My friend, he is always so obsessed with you. I’m not sure why."** Ohm said mockingly. But he could care less. All he is thinking right now is Saint. Bleeding. In front of him.

 **"It’s gonna be okay."** Mew talks to Saint

 **"Now, what I have planned will make for many casualties. So now you have choice. Stop me now and save many Americans, or save only one. What do you choose?"** Thitiwat told him as he goes towards the door. As soon as he left Saint's side Mew hurriedly walk towards his husband. **"Saint. Baby. Oh, my God. Baby, keep your eyes open. I’m gonna get help. I’m gonna get help. Don’t fall aslee– You’re gonna be okay! You’re gonna be okay."** He told Saint as he dials 911.

_Operator: 911. What is your emergency?_

-

Mew confronts Gulf in his hotel suite. Charging towards him.

 **"Did you send him? Are you the one who did this?"** Mew asked him furiously.

 **"Did what?"** Gulf asked full of confusion evident im his voice and face. But Mew is way beyond outraged to notice that.

**"He was in my house! My husband is on a ventilator because Thitiwat came –"**

**"Calm down and tell me what happened."** Gulf said to him in his calm voice.

 **"Don’t play stupid. You’re the only thing connecting us. He told me that you’re obsessed with me."** Mew said that as if he connected the dots between the man in front of him and the fucking fugitive who almost killed his husband.

 **"Did he mention the girl or the bomb?"** Gulf asked as he was trying to calm Mew and let him think logically instead of his emotions.

 **"We’re not a team."** Mew told him in the coldest voice he could mutter. As if wanting to Gulf feel the hatred he have towards him.

 **"Thitiwat."** is the only thing Gulf answered.

 **"I’m not your partner."** Mew answered back. Still furious at the man.

 **"What did he say?"** Gulf tried once again to get Mew to think and tell him exactly what happened.

 **"I don’t know, he said– he said something about casualties and chemical agents, and he talked about you. He even thanked me for getting rid of the Chemist."** Mew answered stuttering.

 **"So the bomb’s still in play."** Gulf said as a matter of fact and look at Mew to let him think the matter at hand. But them Mew was furious again

 **"Why the hell was he in my house?! Tell me! You know him! Why is my husband dying in a hospital right now?!"** He want answers. And he should get that right now.

 **"The truth is, despite your feelings, your husband doesn’t matter. Thitiwat did you a favor, Mewish."** Gulf said to him with a monotone voice which only added to the anger he feels inside. So he grabs a pen from the side table and stabs it into Gulf's neck and holds it there. Blood begins to ooze out as Gulf tried to hold Mew's hand before he stabs it further and kills him. 

**"Now, you know I just punched a hole in your carotid. Best chance, one minute before you pass out. So here’s how it’s gonna work. You tell me how I find Thitiwat and make this right, or I let you die right here. Understand?"** Mew whispered in his ear.

 **"Yeah. But if I die you’ll never know the truth about your husband."** Gulf said as he tried to breathe in between the words.

 **"You know nothing about my husband."** was the last thing Mew said before he yanks the pen out of Gulf's neck and throws it on the table.

-

_At a hospital, Zee is standing guard outside Gulf's hospital room._

**"Agent Zee? I gotta talk to him."** Mew said to him.

 **"You shouldn’t even be here. You’re under official review. You know that."** Zee answered as a matter of fact. But he can't just let this day pass without knowing where Thitiwat is.

 **"I know. The Chemist isn’t talking, is he?"** Mew tried once again. **"No."**

 **"Gulf knows Thitiwat. Just give me five minutes."** Mew tried to reason out. And Zee just heaved a sigh beofre gesturing to Gulf's room. **"Thank you…"**

-

**"He’s gone."** Mew said to Zee before they ran off to find Gulf. And radio other agents to notify about the matter. They tried to check the hospital's CCTV and Gulf is seen walking off, several floors below the hospital room.

-

_Gulf greets Ohm Thitiwat on the steps of the US Capitol. "It’s good to see you, old friend."_

-

_Inside the SUV, Zee and other FBI agents follow Gulf's tracking chip._

> _Heard over FBI radio: Initiating track. Okay, got him. His chip indicates he’s at the Lincoln Memorial. We’re on him. Forty seconds out. En route._

-

**"How did things go with Agent Suppasit?"** Gulf asked Thitiwat. 

**"Paid him a visit, like you asked."** As they started walking.

**"And the husband?"**

**"Like you asked."** Thitiwat smirked as he remembered what he has done.

" **It’s a shame you’re gonna miss the cherry blossoms."** Gulf said.

 **"I think a great many people will miss the cherry blossoms."** Thitiwat answered back.

**"Tell me, the General’s daughter is such a risk."**

**"This is about much more than one girl."** Thitiwat told him that while looking in his eyes knowing fully what the guy meant.

> _Police Radio: He’s on the move. Heading westbound._

**"This is about the children. Gulf, today on this day I am giving their plague back to them. In sixty years they will be talking about this day– about my legacy."**

> _Radio: Still heading west._

Mew's cell phone beeps an unknown caller as he answered it **"Hello?"**

 **"There’s a wrinkle. Thitiwat wants more than the General’s daughter. He’s after children."** Gulf said hurriedly. **"Where are you?"** Mew asked him just in time as he tapped Mew's shoulder. 

> _Radio: Approaching 14th. You gotta move! You gotta move!_

**"I need you to tell me what Thitiwat said. In the house what did he say, what did you see?"** Gulf asked instead of answering. **"He, uh, he asked about the Chemist and about the girl."** Mew said what he knew.

 **"No. What did you see?"** Gulf pushed him to remember the details of what happened.

 **"Uh, there was blood. There was blood everywhere."** Mew said a little out of breath as he remembered Saint bathing in his own blood.

 **"Take a breath, Mewish."** Gulf said as he hold both Mew's shoulder and looked at his eyes waiting for him to even his breathing.

 **"Over here. There was a tattoo."** Mew answered as he pointed the back of his palm.

 **"He’s a Buddhist."** Gulf said to himself 

> _Radio: You’re closing on him._

**"He wouldn’t have a tattoo."** Gulf told Mew.

 **"I know what I saw. This mark, I’ve seen it before."** Mew said as he tries to remeber where have he seen it. **"Field trip. DC. Air and Space or the D.C.Zoo? It wasn’t a tattoo. It was a stamp. Thitiwat's gonna bomb the D.C. Zoo."**

-

_Meanwhile..._

_**"I got nothin’. Come on, where is he?! "** _

> _Radio. He’s turning onto Maryland Ave. Dead ahead. He’s dead ahead. He’s stopped. The signal has stopped. He’s right there._

_**"Where is he?!"** _

> _He should be right behind you. Vertically. Are there stairs near you?_

Zee races up the stairs of the large parking garage. He follows the tracking chip but it is Thitiwat he finds on top of the parking garage, Not Gulf. Thitiwat drops something then falls to his death. Zee picks up what Thitiwat dropped.

 **"He pulled the tracking chip. Son of a bitch."** Zee hissed and kick the first thing he saw out of frustration.

Mew finds Beth sitting on a park bench at the DC Zoo. He approached the girl and crouched down to her eye level.

**"Beth? Hi, honey. Are you hurt?"**

**"No."** Beth answered **.**

 **"Are you alone?"** He asked again as he noticed the backpack that the little girl is now carrying.

 **"He said to wait here for my daddy. He said not to take it off."** As Mew opens her jacket – she has a bomb strapped on inside her backpack. It has a timer that is ticking down. Holy shit. He thought.

Mew's phone beeps once again. **"Whatever you do, don’t touch it."** Gulf said to him. He tries to find where the man was hiding but he can't so he answered **"There’s less than three minutes. I’ve got to evacuate, call the bomb squad–"**

 **"Your people will never be there in time. My friend, he’s on his way."** Gulf cut him off. 

**"Your friend. What friend?"** But Gulf ended the call. Guess he have no choice but to wait. He'll trust his instinct. Just this once he choose to trust Gulf's words.

-

Someone approaches them hurriedly, scanning the backpack that the girl carries. **"Did Kanawut send you?"** Theman answered but he doesn't know what language.

 **"I can’t understand what you’re saying. Can you stop the bomb? Can you stop it?"** Mew tried asking once again.

 **"Are we gonna be okay?"** Beth suddenly asks him. as he holds Mew's hand.

 **"Yeah, little girl, we’re gonna be okay. Hey. I was scared when I was your age, too. But I had a secret weapon to keep me safe. My father gave it to me. It’s very special. I’ve never shown it to anybody. It’s like magic.** " As he shows the scar in his palm to the little girl.

 **"What does it do?"** Her full attention now on Mew's palm.

 **"Whenever I’m feeling sad or afraid, I just touch it like this, and it makes me brave. Do you want to see if it can make you brave?"** Mew asked her.

**"Yeah?"**

**"You’re a brave girl."**

**"Uzasny!"** The guy suddenly said and the bomb stops ticking with seconds to go. As he takes Beth’s backpack and runs.

 **"Wait. Wait! What are you doing?!"** Mew yelled at the man who is now running away from them. He didn't notice Gulf walking up behind him until he said **"Just consider the device his payment for services."**

The guy looked back to them and yelled **"Pesibo!"** in which Gulf answered **"Nos dash daisa!"**

 **"That is a chemical weapon!"** Mew argued back to him.

" **He’s fascinated by these things. He certainly has more use for it than we do."** Gulf answered. Beth sees her father from across the park and runs to him. **"Daddy!"** she said as he was in his father's arms. Other agents slowly scattering around the place. 

**"Red vest, gray sweatshirt! He’s got the bomb!"** Mew notified the others who came for backup. 

As Zee handcuffs Gulf he turns his attention to Mew and said **"We’re gonna make a great team."** as he smiled and Zee dragged him off back to the black site.

-

_Back at The Post Office._

**"Who is the Ukrainian?"** Director Nine asked as they ID'd the man who took the bomb. **"I’m not gonna tell you."** Gulf answered voice full of finality.

 **"You gave him a chemical weapon."** Nine reminded him just in case Gulf is out of his mind earlier. But then Gulf answered back with **"He took it. That’s the price of doing business, Nine, with certain people who can get certain things done. You know that. You never look at the larger picture. The bomb didn’t detonate, the girl is safe, Thitiwat's dead. Frankly, I think this all went down rather smoothly."** He said that as if its a great achievement for both parties.

**"This was never about Thitiwat. You surrendered and infiltrated the FBI to get at our intelligence."** Zee accused him. 

**"Your intelligence?"** That came out of Gulf's mouth rather mo kingly than it was supposed to.

 **"To get that weapon."** Zee answered back with his voice laced with nothing but bold accusation.

 **"I certainly don’t want your intelligence, Agent Zee. I’m quite happy with my own. I think it’s more likely that I tried to help you in good faith and had to finish the job myself because you couldn’t."** Gulf said that, again with mockery evident in his tone.

 **"I think we’re finished."** Director Nine concluded before this goes anywhere near the two killing each other.

 **"Well, this was fun. Let’s do it again. Really, let’s do it again. Understand, Ohm Thitiwat was only the first."** Gulf dropped that news as if he was just catching up with a friend.

 **"The first what?"** Zee asked him. 

**"Name. On the list."** Gulf answered. He was currently enjoying the look on these agents faces. 

**"What list?"** Director Nine.

 **"It’s called The Blacklist. That sounds exciting. That’s why we’re all here, of course. My wish list. A list I’ve been cultivating for over the years. Politicians, mobsters, hackers, spies."** Gulf told them.

 **"We have our own list."** Zee argued not forgetting the sarcasm in his tone.

**"Agent Zee, please. We all know your Top Ten is little more than a publicity campaign. It’s a popularity contest at best. I’m talking about the criminals who matter. The ones you can’t find because you don’t even know they exist. Thitiwat was a small fish."** as he proceed to tell them his terms on the deal,

**"And if you want the whales on my list, you have to play by my rules. I never sleep in the same location for more than two nights in a row. I want a fully encrypted 8-millimeter tag embedded in my neck not that garbage from AlphaChip you stuck in my shoulder. I want my own security I’ve compiled a list of five acceptable applicants. Pick two. Whatever I tell you falls under an immunity package that I negotiate myself."**

**"And finally, most importantly, I speak only with Mew Suppasit."** He ended his litany with him. Because he's all that matters. Gulf is doing this for him. He's the reason, nothing else.

-

_Meanwhile somewhere in D.C_

Mew is at home cleaning up the bloodstain of Saint on the carpet. Mew pulls up the bloody carpet and discovers a trap door in the floor. Inside is a wooden box with a strange carving on the lid. He removes the cover and discovers inside a large stash of cash, multiple passports with Saint's picture but different names in different languages, and a handgun. What he felt, confusion? is an understatement. He felt betrayed? Cheated? He doesn't know anymore. But what he knows now is that Gulf is right. He knows something that Mew doesn't. And he's going to find out the truth no matter what. 

Criminals are notorious liars. This is what the man told him earlier. This is also the main reason why he is telling himself that no matter how right Gulf is the first time, he can never be so sure what lies the man is hiding. He'll never trust him. He just needed the truth about his husband. And if in order to get that means Mew needs to be around with someone like Gulf Kanawut, then so be it.

Later Mew appears at Gulf's cell. He is sleeping, standing in the dark against the wall. The lights come on. He wakes up and squints as he adjusted his eyes on the light. When he recognizes Mew's figure, Gulf spoke as if he was expecting him to come

**"You’ve discovered something curious about your husband, haven’t you, Mewish?"**


	2. LIST NO.105

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gulf and Mew travel to Montreal to obtain the name of the next target of an assassin called The Freelancer, who hides his crimes behind apparent accidents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! If anyone's reading this don't forget to comment your thoughts, it helps me decide what to do witht he next update hehe. and feel free to also share what you felt while reading. 
> 
> P.S. This chapter would be split into 2 since it's lengthy. So enjoy reading!

**LIST NO.105**

_Gulf and Mew travel to Montreal to obtain the name of the next target of an assassin called The Freelancer, who hides his crimes behind apparent accidents._

-

_[Interrogation room]_

_Please allow me to introduce myself_

_You ready?_

_"Well, now, that’s a stupid question."_

_-_

_[At the Post Office]_

_**"Monday, 9:07 A.M. Examiner Siwat. Subject Mew Suppasit… Here we go."** _the lady in front of him speak as she click the button of the videocam and it starts recording,

_**"Before Monday of last week, did you have, or have you ever had, – personal contact with Gulf Kanawut?"** she started._

_**"No."**_ Mew answered truthfully

_**"Did Kanawut notify you before he surrendered himself to the FBI?"** _

_**"No."** _He replied back.

-

**"Have you ever been convicted of a crime?"** Siwat said as she was now interrogating Gulf.

**"Convicted? Not yet."** He answered.

**"Please answer “yes” or “no. Have you ever been convicted of a crime?"**

**"You’re wasting valuable time."** Gulf replied instead

**"Does Mew Suppasit know why you surrendered yourself?"** she asked. And his only answer with that is silence as he stared at the lady sitting across him. He's totally not having this conversation to anyone. 

-

Before resuming the interrogation

**"He’s telling our people he wants immunity, that he’s willing to cooperate, give us names."** Asst. Director Nine told Examiner Siwat.

**"What names?"** she asked.

**"He’s got a list, alleges he can deliver us high–value criminal targets if the Justice Department grants him immunity."**

-

_Somewhere inside the Sorting Facility_

Man: **What’s his legal status?**

Woman: **The man sold secrets to the Hofstad Network, to the Syrians.**

Earth Pirapat [DOJ higher–up]: **He’s not getting immunity. Talk to me about containment. Who knows we’ve got him?**

Asst. Director Nine: **Including us in this room. A total of 26 people. Remember, he’s been off the grid for over 12 years.**

Pirapat: **Yet he seems to know things even you don’t. About this, uh, Mew Suppasit – says her father has some kind of criminal record? –**

-

_Back at Gulf who is still under interrogation_

Gulf answered **"Yes."** as he is now equipped with lie detector test as they figured he won't tell shit to them. 

**"Before Monday of last week, did you have, or have you ever had, personal contact with Mew Suppasit?"** In which Gulf answered **"No."** [polygraph spikes]

**"He’s lying."** Agent Zee pointed out. He was at the other side of the room ovserving the man who willingly gave himself up in offer of immunity.

-

_Back at a room in Sorting Facility_

**"Does Gulf Kanawut know, or has he ever known, your husband?"** Pirapat asked the man in front of him.

**"His name’s Saint Suppapong. School teacher, 2nd grade."**

**"He’s currently in a medically induced coma, was nearly killed last week during an altercation on a case Suppasit was working."** A.D. Nine informed DOJ Secretary Pirapat.

**"He gonna survive?"** Pirapat asked.

**"The situation is uncertain."** Asst. Director Nine answered.

**"You’re confident that the husband’s not involved with Kanawut?"**

**"No. The truth is we don’t have any idea who Kanawut may be involved with."**

**"Then why should we trust him?"** Earth asked them which got them to think too.

-

**"You’re asking the wrong questions. I’m trying to help you with a matter of some urgency. It’s your choice whether you listen to me or not, but there will be an incident at 11:00 this morning at the Decatur Industrial Park. I would send ambulances. We need to move quickly."** Gulf said as he was losing patience with the interrogation going for hours asking the same old questions which he wouldn't disclose of.

Woman: **He’s a prisoner. He has no legal position to negotiate from.**

Man: **Charge him under the Patriot Act. See what he has to say then.**

Nine: **He’ll only speak with Suppasit.**

Woman: **It’s not up to him. We decide who he speaks –**

Nine: **I don’t think you understand how delicately the situation needs to be handled. Kanawut has brokered some of the most comprehensive international criminal activity in the past 12 years. He has access to targets we don’t even know exist. Now, he’s telling us there may be some kind of an event about to happen at the Decatur Industrial Park.**

Earth Pirapat: **I don’t think you understand. You don’t run the Criminal Division of Main Justice. I do. The Attorney General is not going to accept a deal. Kanawut is a criminal, and we’re gonna take credit for catching him. Our office will lay out the charges.**

Nine: **I hope you understand that from time to –**

Pirapat: **There is No Deal. Am I clear?**

Nine: **Yes.**

Asst. Director Nine can't do anything but answer. The higher ups do not understand the situation, they are only focused on the big fish they think is Kanawut. And not the bigger offer he was willing to give in exchange of his immunity.

-

Siwat: **And have you been truthful to the best of your knowledge?**

Mew: **Yes.**

-

_[Decateur Industrial Park]_

**"So, what do we got?"** Agent Zee asked the Officer in charge.

**"Bomb Squad. Swept the entire yard. Got multiple teams working the property, K–9 units. Nothing. I mean, look around. I got two city blocks of hiding places, and I don’t even know what the hell I’m supposed to be looking for. I need more information. What’s the specific tip? Who did it come from?"**

**"We got an informant who’s dicking us around. Says we’re gonna need rescue units here at 11:00. It’s already 11:20. Give it another 20 minutes and wrap it up. I want bomb squads, medics. I want everybody out."** Agent Zee ordered the man.

> _Voice: [ On radio ] We’ve got a problem. A passenger train just blew through._

**"Come again? What was that?"** Agent Zee asked as he was trying to figure out what happened.

> _Voice: I said you have a passenger train coming in your direction. It’s over speed._

**"Clear the area. Get everyone out. Clear! Clear out! Get your men out of here! Clear!"** Agent Zee ordered everyone with a matter of urgency.

-

_Meanwhile at the hospital in D.C._

**"Those things I found under the floor, they’re not yours, right? He put them there – the gun and the passports. Tell me Kanawut did this, and not – I wish you were here so you could explain yourself."** Mew voiced out to the sleeping Saint infront of him, holding his hand. Hoping that his husband will wake up now to clarify the uncertainty and doubt he was feeling right now.

> _TV reporter: “60 people have been confirmed dead and dozens injured after a passenger train derailed this morning at the Decatur Industrial Park.”_

-

**"Because of you"** Nine said.

**"Because you don’t return my calls, Nine. If you want to save lives and catch the bad guys, pay attention."** Gulf said he can't help but give the man in front an attitude because he can sense that he was blaming him for what happened.

**"They’re not going to make your deal."** Nine told him.

**"That’s unfortunate. The next name on my list is an absolute snake."** Gulf answered as if really disappointed by the fact that they denied him his terms. 

**"The train. How did you know?"** Nine asked, pushing his luck now that Gulf is talking information about what happened earlier.

**"I know lots of things. But the train I didn’t. I knew the time, the place, but the train was a big surprise."** He said truthfully.

**"We’ve** **ruled out terrorism."** Nine told him.

**"Look at the list of casualties, Nine. You’ll find some councilwoman from Albania. Apparently she’s been tangling with some rather cunning, powerful people."** Gulf said because it seems like these agents don't think further than the case at hand And just take it at face value.

**"You’re saying the derailment was an assassination?"** Nine clarified. But Gulf is so done with him. He realized why was he even talking to this man instead of the one who he actually gave up his freedom to.

**"I’m not saying anything. Unless it’s to Mew Suppasit."**

-

**"Tell me about the train wreck."** Mew asked straight to the point as soon as he opened the interrogation room.

**"If you had any idea how far I’ve traveled to see you again, Mewish."**

**"My name’s “Mew,” not “Mewish.” To you, I’m agent Suppasit. Now, I’ve heard all your demands, but I don’t think you’ve heard mine, so let me tell you how this is gonna work. I ask the questions, you answer them. Screw with me, and I walk. Understood?"**

**"How is Saint?"** Gulf asked, trying to start a light conversation, he'd been wanting to do with Mew ever since he can remember.

**"They’re never gonna give you immunity. Not a chance."** Mew answered instead.

**"Oh, I think they will. Otherwise, what am I doing here? I’m perfectly happy to go back to the boat."** Gulf said.

**"Tell me about the train wreck."** Mew said going back to the topic because he can't stand Gulf's annoying remarks.

**"What would you like to know?"** Gulf asked him.

**"Everything."** Mew said.

**"The train accident was no accident. You know that. But what you don’t know is the man behind it. Is quite prolific. He’s responsible for a slew of other premeditated killings just like this one, disguised as accidents. Shall I go on?"** He said as he stood up and pointed at the door, smiling. Mew can't help but sigh outwardly and open the door to this man who is now willing to cooperate.

-

[Central Command inside the Post Office.]

**"A building collapses in Moscow, a ferry capsizes on the Subansiri River. These are the events we’ve come to expect on the evening news. But in truth, there’s always more to the story. Hidden between the facts and figures, the victims and the heroes, there’s always a murder. The work of a man who disguises his killings in the headlines of everyday tragedies."** Gulf said enthusiastically, like he was telling a story he knows at heart.

**"What proof do you have?"** Agent Zee said, impatiently.

**"His work is difficult to detect, but the victims are there. An appellate court judge in Massachusetts, an Italian diplomat who dies in a plane crash. Look closer. The pattern will emerge. Over the last five years, more than 3,000 innocent civilians have died, all collateral victims as a result of this man’s unique methods. In the 12–odd years I’ve been working my side of the tracks, I have not encountered another contractor who’s had as significant an impact on the civilian population as he. He’s rivaled only by governments and terrorist organizations. And you’ve never heard of him."** Gulf continued.

**"I have it on good authority that his next contract will take him to New York. This is not an opportunity to ponder or deliberate, because once he’s done, he’s gone."** He gave them the information he knows and they needed. 

**"This guy have a name?"** Nine asked him.

**"They call him ' _The Freelancer.'_ "** Gulf answered.

**"And how do we find him?"**

**"You don’t find him. I do."** agulf said that with evident confidence laced in his tone.

**"What, are you two pen pals? You guys send each other, uh, coded e–mails?"** Agent Zee asked him with too much sarcasm.

**"I don’t have e-mail or a phone or an address. I prefer to handle my business face–to–face."** Gulf answered.

**"You’ve met him."** Nine said.

**"Once. I brokered a few jobs. He works through an intermediary. He might be for sale. Perhaps I should set a meeting."** Gulf said to Nine.

**"Maybe you should."** He answered, as all he wanted is to get this guy whatever it takes. 

Gulf then turned to Mew and said **"You should come. Just the two of us – no wires, no clumsy agents in the bushes. You want me to make an introduction, you need to trust me with my source. Ah! What fun! You’ll need a suit."**

**"And where would this meeting be?"** Nine asked him

**"Montreal."**

-

**"What do you know about the passports?"** Mew asked him while they're walking towards the elevator.

**"What passports?"**

**"You know what I’m talking about. As far as I’m concerned, you put them there."**

**"Put what, Mewish?"** Gulf asked as they entered the elevator. Mew then pushed the closed buttons hurriedly after he knew that they were going down he answered

**"The box. The money and the gun. The passports."**

**"Who else have you told?"** Gulf asked him. But he didn't answered. **"What?"** He pushed.

**"Nobody."** Mew finally said.

**"Have you told Nine?"**

**"No."** Then the elevator door opens as they walked again towards a vehicle the bureau owns.

-

Asst. Director Nine: **I want you to shadow Kanawut to Montreal. Contact our people in the royal Canadian Mounted Police. I want complete surveillance. Take them both down – Kanawut and his liaison."**

-

As they were inside the car. Gulf said to Mew **"If you go to the police, they’ll file charges. If the gun’s not registered, it’s a felony. The passports are 15 years each. On the other hand, if you confront him, what good does that do? He’ll deny everything, and you’ll continue to doubt him. Either way, it’s an impossible situation."**

-

[ In Montreal ]

**"Before we do this, let me be clear. I’m not here to socialize. I have no interest in having dinner with you, nor do we have the time. We meet your contact, we get the name of the Freelancer’s next victim, and we go. Understood?"** Mew said to him rather coldly while they were entering the supposed hall the freelancer agreed to meet.

**"I agree with you completely. But it is a restaurant, and it is dinnertime."** Gulf said dismissively to what Mew just told him.

**"So, what does this liaison look like?"** Mew said quietly scanning the area as he placed his hand at the small of Gulf's back.

**"Let’s not get ahead of ourselves."** Gulf told him as he was also scanning the dining hall. _Bonsoir. Ãa va?_ A waiter approached them. **"Anyone asks, you’re my boyfriend from Ann Arbor."** Gulf said to him enthusiastically.

**"Absolutely not."** Mew answered, definitely not having it and rolled his eyes at the man beside him.

**"Fine. You can be my bodyguard."** Gulf gave up then. 

Waiter: _Bonsoir._

**"What would you like to drink?"** Gulf asks to Mew.

**"I’ll have wine. Chardonnay?"** He answered

_**"S’il vous plaít, pour mari, un cocktail de I’aviation."** _

-

_Meanwhile somewhere at Montreal inside a vehicle._

**"This one. Here. Bring that up."** Agent Zee said as he point at the CCTV they installed inside the dining hall.

Tech: **Running facial recognition now. No hits off the database yet.**

-

_Ahh. This is good wine_. Mew thought.

**"Oh, this isn’t what I ordered."** Mew told him.

**"Mercí. To the future. Aviation cocktail."** Gulf said as he clanked his wine glass with Mew.

**"Uh–huh?"** He said. Confused.

**"It’s from the ’20s."** Gulf told him.

**"Hmm."** Mew hummed at that as he took again took a sip of the wine.

**"Tastes like spring, doesn’t it?"** Gulf was watching his every move. He's rather too enthusiastic and happy today much to Mew's dismay. **"Tell me about your job. The profiling. I’m fascinated. How close to the truth do you think you can really get?"** Gulf asked him. But he doesn't want to talk, and get involve to this man who he haven't known for so long yet brings him too much trouble than what he expected to this job.

So he just got back to the matter at hand **"Where’s your contact?"** he asked. 

**"Tell me my profile."** Gulf said, still looking at him intently.

**"Why would I do that?"** Mew asked.

**"You’ve heard the debriefs. You’ve read Pruk's book reports. I so want to know how you see things."** Gulf told him truthfully.

**"You’re a loner. You keep your distance. You travel freely through foreign lands. You’re rootless. You’re very comfortable here with your glass of Scotch, but you’re just as comfortable sleeping in a cave with rebels or sharing dinner in some hole-in-the-wall noodle shop. Your closest friends are strangers. You understand that tight bonds can make you vulnerable, so you’re careful not to have any. And that’s why you’re so conflicted about me. You need me. And you hate that about yourself, because it makes you vulnerable."** Mew told him that while looking right into his eyes. Gulf doesn't know what to feel. Because all of the things Mew said was right. He is all of that. And he doesn't want to divulge into his emotions with this man right in front of him. Because he can easily read him as an open book and yet he still has much more pages to flip to know about Gulf's secrets that he ought to bring to his grave.

**"Tell me about your husband. Does he know you as well as you know him?"** Gulf changed the topic before he gives in to the emotions that stirred up inside him

**"Your contact is late."** Mew saidchanging the topic once again.

**"Does he know about you as a child?"** Gulf tried to push this conversation about his husband.

**"It’s been 35 minutes."** Mew asnwered instead.

**"Does he know about the fire?"** Gulf asked again. And that was the last straw so Mew snapped at him and said

**"Why am I so important to you? Did you know my parents?"** But instead of answering Gulf called for a waiter **"I asked you a question."** Mew said but Gulf's attention is on the waiter he called and not to him.

_Waiter: Oui, monsieur?_

_**"S’il vous plait, apportez–nous une bouteille quatre vingt deux chateau latour."** _

_Waiter: Bonsoir._

**"Are you gonna keep trying to impress me with your knowledge of French wine, or are you gonna answer my question?"** Mew asked him annoyed evidently shown in his face and heard in his voice.

**"What if I were to tell you. That all the things you’ve come to believe about yourself are a lie?"** Gulf told him which rendered him speechless. **"Please excuse me for a moment."** Said Gulf as he stood up and go somewhere Mew couldn't care less.

-

**"Oh, yeah he’s onto us! Oh, yeah go! Go! Move! Now!"** Zee ordered as they scrambled to get out of the vehicle and follow the man who came in contact with Gulf.

**"Hands! Show me your hands!"** He said to the man. Who now stopped walking and put his hands up to his head. 

**"What did Kanawut give you?!"** Zee asked.

_Waiter: Tip!_

**"Do you understand English?!"**

_Waiter: Yes!_

-

**"What the hell was that? You sold him out."** Mew said to Zee blaming him for bursting out like that while in the middle of a sting ops.

**"You let him go."** Zee said, blaming him.

**"I let him go?! Who notified RCMP?!"** Mew answered annoyed by the fact that he was not aware that the Montreal Police is involved.

**"You compromised an asset. He’s Number 4 on the Most Wanted List, Suppasit. What did you expect?! And now he’s gone because of you!"** Zee argued to him as he opens door to the van.

**"Hey, there, guys."** Gulf voiced out. Seating comfortably inside the vehicle.

**"You planned this! You knew he would never show!"** Zee told him furiously. 

**"Take a breath, agent Zee. You think I’m gonna fly all the way to Montreal for the cheese tart? My contact was the first person I saw when I walked into the place. I told you he would help, and he did. The coat-check attendant. I left payment in my hat. In exchange, he left a photo of the assassin’s next victim."** Gulf said, he wanted to laugh at the scene these agents made inside the dining hall. But, well he expected it. 

They are now inside the van as Gulf showed to then what his contact gave to him

**"Mariana Ocampo. The human–rights activist?"** Mew said.

**"There you have it – a solid lead delivered exactly as promised. Find Mariana Ocampo, you find the Freelancer. Not bad for a day’s work. Let’s celebrate. Hey, Pruk. How ’bout that cheese tart?"** Gulf said to them happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, to clarify I based this story to my fave series because I imagined MewGulf being those characters and change the plot accordingly. okiii? Thanks for reading! Don't forget to comment down below ↓ and hit kudos if you liked it hehe.


	3. LIST NO.105 [CONCLUSION]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the continuation of the update earlier. Enjoy reading :)

**"Mariana Ocampo? Zee Pruk."** He introduced as the door opened and reveal their target.

 **"Mew Suppasit. FBI. We need to have a word with you."** Mew said as she let them in.

**"We have a reason to believe someone’s planning an assassination attempt on your life. Tonight’s fundraiser needs to be canceled."** Zee shared the information with her.

**"Oh, it can’t be canceled. It’s a donor event, and I have my own security."** Mariana insisted.

 **"It’s too risky."** Zee argued.

 **"We can’t guarantee your safety."** Mew tried to reason out.

 **"Nobody can guarantee my safety. I have many enemies – traffickers, cartels."** Mariana told them as a matter of fact.

 **"We know what they did to your husband, what you’ve gone through. Your work, it’s been an inspiration. I wrote my senior thesis on your time in Kuala Lumpur. I was going through a very bad time. And in some ways, I think you helped me through it."** Mew shared to her. 

**"Do you have children, agent Suppasit?"**

**"Uh, Mew. And If all goes well –"**

**"There is no work more meaningful than being a parent. I didn’t have kids of my own. This is my one regret. But these girls that I’m trying to protect, they are my family. Tonight is for them. I won’t cancel."** Mariana said cutting him off.

 **"Look, we can’t force you to accept our protection, but we need your help to find the man contracted to kill you. To identify him, to capture him, we need you to cooperate – you’re our only link. Will you help us?"** Mew told him as he is motivated to protect this woman at all cost.

-

**"She spent 15 years with the UN, stationed primarily in eastern Europe with small stints in north Africa. In 2000, she helped pass the Trafficking Victims Protection Act. Since that time, her nonprofit has raised over $35 million in her campaign to eliminate human and sex trafficking around the globe. Four years ago, her husband was murdered by the Edlerhardt Cartel."** Mew present the evidences and files to the team.

 **"Edlerhardt is the most ruthless human-trafficking cartel in Europe. Leaving a power vacuum. To this day, nobody knows who’s actually running the outfit. What we do know is that he’s merciless. Murdered rival cartel leaders to expand his reach. Survivors tell stories of torture and forced addiction. He killed Mariana Ocampo’s husband, and he most likely hired The Freelancer to kill her."** Zee continued what Mew left of.

 **"We’re doing everything we can to disrupt The Freelancer’s plan. We’ve changed schedules, travel routes."** Mew continued.

 **"And you’ve moved tomorrow night’s event?"** Nine questioned.

 **"Yes, based on what we know about The Freelancer, he takes months to plan these attacks. If he had something planned for tomorrow, he’s gonna need to pass through our security in order to pull it off."** Zee answered.

 **"What good does that do if nobody knows what he looks like?"** Nine questioned them again. And a thought comes to Mew.

-

**"I need your help. You said you’ve seen this guy once. We’re compiling photos of the people who are scheduled to attend the event tomorrow, and —"** Mew said to Gulf inside his cell.

 **"Please understand I want more than anything to help you. It’s the reason why I’m here. But I won’t say another word until the terms of my deal are met. I’m so sorry to bother you with these trivial details, but it’s a simple yes or no."** Gulf answered.

-

Earth Pirapat: **No. His lawyers drafted this?**

Nine: **No. He did. Kanawut represents himself in legal matters.**

Pirapat: **A DARPA-tested, fully encrypted– I don’t even know what that is.**

Nine: **It’s a tracking device.**

Pirapat: **And what’s this about his “private security detail”?**

Nine: **He’s given us a list of five names, wants us to pick two.**

Pirapat: **Which are the two least offensive?**

Nine: **Ex-freedom fighter from Southern of Thailand. Sources indicate he’s Kanawut's former bodyguard, goes by the name of “Bright”**

Pirapat: **Does Bright have a last name?**

Nine: **No, sir. Just Bright. Like Prince or Madonna. The second is Malia Feng. Phd in Economics from Stanford. Dodged federal prison twice. SEC says she’s untouchable. We think she’s moving Kanawut's money.**

Pirapat: **How would I justify this?**

Nine: **You don’t. It’s off the books.**

Pirapat: **And he’s what, our informant, slowly working his way towards immunity? Which he’s never going to get.**

Nine: **We have a chance to catch a mass murderer.**

Pirapat: **One condition – you bring in somebody I know and trust. Fluke Natouch, CIA. He can help navigate international waters.**

Nine: **Of course.**

Pirapat: **One day, you and I will be talking about this moment in front of a Senate hearing. God help us.**

-

**"You got your deal. Our turn now. Compiled a list of the attendees for tonight’s event."** Zee told him as he motioned for the guards to uncuffed Kanawut. 

**"Is this really the right approach?"** Gulf said as he massage his wrists out of numbness. 

**"Hey. I’m right here. Talk to me."** Zee tried to get his attention. As they were walking through the file of the Freelancer.

 **"Honestly, is this how the FBI does things– comb through the invitation list? This guy didn’t RSVP. I’ve seen the man. If he shows up tonight, if you’re going to have any hope of identifying him, you need to put me in that room."** Gulf told them.

 **"So, you want to go to the party?"** Mew asked him. He thinks this guy is being ridiculous.

 **"Oh, I thought you’d never ask."** Again, Gulf is back with that enthusiasm and joy he has when they were at Montreal.

-

As soon as Gulf walked out of the facility he first saw the two people he trust and can't help the happiness he feels inside. He first greets Bright with a tight hug and cupped his face firmly, **"Bright"** excitement in his voice. Bright only smiled at that. **"Malia, my dear."** Gulf then turned his attention to the girl behind and does the same thing to her as he does with Bright. In which Malia replied with **"Gulf"** and smirked.

 **"Watch yourself with her, Zee. She hates men, and cops most of all. You, I don’t know."** Gulf said as he turned to Zee.

 **"Fluke Natouch."** The unfamiliar person introduced himself to Gulf.

 **"You look like the CIA."** Gulf said with a smirk in his face.

 **"Oh, yeah? What’s the CIA look like?"** Fluke answered back.

 **"Attractive but treacherous."** Gulf told him.

**"I guess we’ll find out."**

**"This is gonna be a gas."** Gulf said as he got inside the car, feeling giddy as ever.

-

_Announcer: Is everybody ready?! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Latin boogaloo is here wow! Original Brooklyn funk is in town. Coming to you straight from the Big Apple …_

Zee spotted Bright sitting at a bar stool, drinking. He walked up to him and said **"So you know, the way this works, we don’t typically drink on the job."** Bright just gave him a glance and takes another drink of his beer.

**"No, thank you. Your 7:00?"** Mew said to Gulf while looking straight to the man at the stage.

 **"No. Where’s that woman with the mushroom puffs?"** Gulf answered but his attention is at the party's fingerfood. Mew is really so done with this guy, he can't help but sigh outwardly to prevent being annoyed with the man at this early time of their operation **"You okay?"** Gulf asked him now his full attention onto him.

 **"Oh, yes. I’m fine."** Mew answered not forgetting to roll his eyes at him.

-

_Man: A wonderful evening. [ Walks off ]_

**"What’s wrong?"** Mew asked the woman in front of her. His eyes have been on her every move since they set foot at the hall.

 **"I just got word that a shipment we were trying to track has gone missing."** Mariana answered.

 **"Shipment?"** Mew asked again.

**"Girls, more than 60 of them."**

**Where? There must be something the Bureau can do."** Mew offered to help

 **"Oh, it’s too late. They’re gone."** Mariana told him and walked off. Mew senses something odd.

-

_Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, if I may have your attention._

_Woman speaking in front: My name is Tanya Kedrov. I’ve been asked to say a few words. I spent three years of my life in a 9’x9′ room living in hell, forcibly addicted. For all I survived, I still carry a daily reminder. The people who took me, the Edlerhardt cartel, they brand their servants by carving their symbol into the flesh on our backs...._

_Tonight, I’d simply like to say thank you. Thank you, Mariana."_

_"Oh, thank you, Anya. And thank you for coming tonight. I’m sure you’ve noticed we’re not at TheMet. We had to relocate for security reasons. Each one of you could have stayed home, succumbed to fear. But you didn’t. You came. You’re here. You, I, Tanya stand here in solidarity with the people who cannot be here with us. Yet."_

**"It’s him."** Gulf whispered to Mew as he locked his eyes to the waiter approaching the stage.

 **"What?"** Mew asked him.

 **"The waiter. The Freelancer."** Gulf said in restrained voice.

 _"I remember two years ago – my late husband was in South Sudan …"_ As Mariana continues to talk the waiter is slowly making his way to the stage

 **"Clear the area. Now."** Gulf told Mew, urgency in his voice evident. So Mew hurriedly shout

**"Stop! FBI! – Federal agent! –"**

_"Man: Clear the pool area!"_

**"It’s the waiter! He’s heading towards the stairs!"** Mew informed them as they ran off _"Stop! Watch out!"_ As they chase the waiter heading towards the exit.

 **"Close the door!"** Zee said trough the intercom.

\- 

_[ The suspect leaps over the guard rail. And Zee follows him ]_

> _**– We’re heading east! I repeat, heading east on 59th! He’s heading across town toward 63rd! – "– FBI."** _

_**– "Out of the car."** _Zee demanded to the man.

> _– "I’m heading in your direction."_
> 
> _– "Give me an update" Is what he heard through the intercom._
> 
> _– "be coming out the back."_

**"My leg. I need an ambulance."** The freelancer said as soon as Zee catches up with him. 

**"Well, I need names. Tell me about the Edlerhardt Cartel."** Zee demanded.

**"I don’t know what you’re talking about."**

**"Who’s in charge of the Cartel? Who hired you to take out Ocampo?"**

-

**"Sweep the floor. Lock it down."** Mew said to other guards they were with.

_Guard: We’re all clear inside._

As soon as they were notified safe inside the hotel room Mew and Mariana enters.

-

_Back at the parking lot where Zee caught the freelancer._

Fluke: **He asked you a question.**

Freelancer: **I can’t**.

Fluke: **Last time. Who hired you?**

Freelancer: **No!**

Fluke: **My friend here is with the FBI. I’m from the CIA – you know the difference, don’t you? Now, we haven’t got much time because you have a compound fracture and you’re bleeding internally, so we’re going to expedite things.**

Freelancer: **I can’t.**

Zee: **A name.**

Freelancer: **Kanawut. He hired me.**

-

_Inside the hotel room.._

**"Thank you. For everything."** Mariana told Mew, the same time his phone rings. He saw the caller ID and told Mariana **"Don’t leave your suite."** before answering the call.

Zee: _[On the phone]_ **It was Kanawut. He hired The Freelancer.**

Mew: **What? No. How could he?**

Zee: **The coat-check attendant. Think about it. The coat check didn’t leave the picture in Kanawut’s hat. Kanawut left it for him. He was signaling the hit.**

Mew: **Why?**

Zee: **Couldn’t get close enough to do it himself.**

_[ Flashbacks: ‘I have my own security … So, you want to go to the party? … Oh, I thought you’d never ask. … It’s him, the waiter.’ ]_

Zee: **Pointing out The Freelancer was a diversion. He wanted us to empty that party. He wanted to get to her alone.**

Mariana: **How did you get in here? Where’s my security?**

Kanawut: **Your security is occupied.**

Mariana: **This is because of you. The threats, the FBI.**

Kanawut: **The FBI works for me now.**

Mariana: **Why are you doing this, Gulf? I offered to make you a partner. My people came to you about the shipping routes. You turned us down.**

Kanawut: **I’ve never liked you.**

Mariana: **You never liked me because you’re a wanted man living in the shadows, and I am not. I run my business, and I’m being wined and dined by the city’s elite.**

Kanawut: **I don’t know how you do it – the duplicity. How does the devil in you contend with the angel? I would have kicked her out years ago.**

Mariana: **You can learn a thing or two from me, Kanawut. I’m going to kiss that sweet, young FBI agent on the cheek and say, “good night,” and then go down to docks and pick up my next shipment of girls.**

Mew: **_Hey! Where’s my agents?! Get out of my way._**

As soon as they heard Mew's voice outside Mariana starts to act scared.

Mariana exclaimed **"Oh, Mew! Thank God you’re here! This is the man. He’s the one who wants me dead."** as he pointed to Gulf standing in front of her.

 **"You hired The Freelancer."** Mew said to Gulf, not asking but declaring, accusing.

 **"To do what? Was it the champagne? What’s the headline gonna read? 'Italian dog born with two heads.' No? How about 'humanitarian, exposed as fraud, commits suicide'?"** Gulf said.

 **"What have you done?** " Mariana said as she was having a hard time breathing. Mew was shocked and attended to Mariana's side and looked at Gulf hate and anger lingering in his eyes. Gulf saw it and said **"I didn’t do anything. I think the assassin may have slipped her a lethal cocktail of the same barbiturates she uses to drug her children."**

 **"What are you saying?"** Mew questioned him.

 **"She’s not the woman you think she is."** Kanawut told Mew.

 **"You’re a liar."** Mariana said voice restrained with pain

 **"Who’s lying, Mariana?"** Gulf asked her.

 **"Shut up, Gulf!"** She said as she gasps for air.

 **"Ooooh, that was a mistake."** Gulf said and faked disappointment

 **"You know him?"** Mew asked the woman

 **"Everybody knows this son of a bitch!"** Mariana said with all the air she had left to breathe and passed out.

 **"I need a medic!"** Mew shouted.

 **"You don’t need a medic. I have the antidote right here."** Gulf said to him, patting his chest pocket.

 **"Give it to me!"** Mew demanded.

 **"I’d be happy to, as soon as she admits the truth."** Gulf insisted

 **"Give it to me now! She’s not breathing!"** Mew said as he glared at the man standing in front of him like he is enjoying what is happening right now.

 **"Tell her the truth, Mariana."** As he looked down to the woman whose eyes was fixed on him.

 **"This will help you breathe."** Mew said as he started giving cpr to Mariana.

 **"Madam Ocampo doesn’t free children from slavery. She imprisons them."** Gulf started spilling the truth about her.

 **"I don’t believe you."** Mew replied as he continue to save the woman.

 **"Don’t be so naive. Mariana Ocampo is the largest distributor of enslaved children in the eastern hemisphere. Her Foundation is a front to launder the profits of the Edlerhardt cartel, which she runs. She’s been eliminating the competition."** Gulf continued.

 **"Good God."** Is all what Mew has to say to him.

 **"The woman had her own husband murdered."** Gulf started again.

 **"Give me the antidote."** Mew demanded. 

Gulf talked to Mariana **"All you have to do is tell him, Mariana. A simple nod will suffice."** which she did.

 **"What is with you in hotel rooms and pens in people’s necks?"** Gulf asked Mew as he was busy trying to look for a way for the woman to breathe, Gulf gave him the antidote

 **"What’s happening?"** Mew asked because as soon as he put the antidote on Mariana's mouth she started to choke

 **"Looks like she’s dying. Definitely dying."** Gulf said as he gave the woman a last glance.

-

**"You look tired. Go home. Get some sleep. Unless you’re avoiding your home."** Gulf said to him as he felt Mew sighed heavily beside him.

**"What would you have done if the antidote had worked on time? It would have exposed you as our informant."** Mew scolded him.

**"There was no antidote."** Gulf said.

**"We’ve confirmed that Mariana Ocampo was running a fortune through the Kowloon Bank. You were right. The woman ran the Edlerhardt cartel. Based on the information you gave us, we were able to intercept the shipment and rescue the girls."**

**"She preyed on the weak and the innocent while dressed in the wings of a savior. I detested everything about her."** Gulf voiced out his distaste towards the woman.

 **"I had no idea. I mean, I just I should have known."** Mew said disappointed at himself for not knowing about this despite of being a profiler.

 **"We never really know anyone, do we?"** Gulf answered to him. And Mew just kept quiet at that.

**"What are you gonna do, Mewish? About this situation with Saint? It seems you have two options. Either you turn him in or confront him. Or perhaps there’s a third option."**

-

Mew wakes up from a dream flashing back to Saint being attacked by Thitiwat. He has Saint's bloody clothes in a plastic bag. In Saint’s jeans, there is a small envelope labeled **_“Background Profile Mew Suppasit.”_** Inside is a flash drive which he inserts into her computer: 

**_[:] Tell us a little about Mew._ **

Saint: _ **Mew? Uh, to me, he’s always just been Mewish. Uh, I remember the first time he brought up adoption before we ever thought about coming to see you guys. He was—he was so nervous. He tried to cook dinner, which was a complete disaster, because he’s, uh, not the best cook. I think it was around my third bite of cold spaghetti, he just started to cry. I, uh I don’t know. I think he was afraid of disappointing me. But he looked me in the eye, a–and he told me the truth that he was worried, with so many children in need of a loving family. He wanted to adopt. It was important to him. In that moment, I just I–I don’t think I’ve ever loved him more. He’s gonna be a great dad. I mean, he really is. I know that.**_

[TBC]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, pleasee feel free to comment about your thoughts and what you felt while reading okii? it helps me to be motivated because I really appreciate all of it. thank you! :))


	4. LIST NO. 86

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mew and Gulf goes undercover to take down an assassin who's been decimating the ranks of the CIA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Another blacklister is here. Again, I'll cut this chapter into two because it's too long already. Enjoy reading!

LIST NO.86

A series of killings by covert Chinese operatives against CIA agents has come to an impasse, leading Yixing, who heads the effort, to reach out to Gulf for help in locating the next target.

-

_[ Beijing, China ]_

_A man kills someone in a car in broad daylight, cuts off his hand. Later, he tries to use a finger of the hand to log on to a computer. It doesn’t work._

**_Tech: The plan failed. We can’t decode the message._ **

**_Yixing: Call Gulf Kanawut._ **

-

_At a Golf course...._

Yixing’s Asst: **From Wujing.**

Gulf: **Good God. Not here. The gentleman I usually contract with is unavailable – stung by a manta ray off the barrier reef in Belize. I have another tech in mind.**

Yixing’s Asst: **This needs to be done quickly. Today?**

Gulf: **Speak with Malia about the replacement I’m offering. Conduct your due diligence. If things are in order, we can proceed as discussed. I prefer to play with myself in private.**

-

_Meanwhile...._

**"Are you okay?"** Saint asked Mew as he sees that he was kinda out of it when they got out of the hospital. 

**"Yeah … sorry. I’m just a little distracted."** Mew answered as he smiled weakly to Saint.

**"No, that’s – that’s all right. I’m sitting here talking about what happened to me like it only happened to me. But it happened to us both."** Saint told him. **"It’s just a little weird to be home because … Mewish, a man came into our home."** He continued as he held Mew's hands.

**"I know. I’m sorry. I wish I could tell you more. I want to tell you more."** Mew told him.

**"So, tell me something. Who was he?"** Saint pushed.

**"He’s gone. He was killed."** Mew answered.

**"So … it’s over?"** Saint asked.

**"Yes."** Mew said.

**"Look, I love you."** Saint started but they heard something in the kitchen

**"That’s Billy."** Mew informed him, ignoring what Saint said.

**"I just hate that there are things you have to hide from me."** Saint told him as they walked

Billy: **Good morning! Hope you’re hungry. I’m making breakfast.**

**"Oh, you don’t have to do that."** Mew told him.

Billy: **Are you kidding? A good omelette has healing powers. Bruce and Melissa are bringing over dinner tonight.**

**"That’s incredibly cool of you."** Saint said.

Billy: **Hey, friends don’t let friends starve when they’ve been stabbed by violent psychopaths. How’s he doing?**

Saint: **I’m sitting right here.**

Billy: **I’m not asking you. You’ll say fine, because that’s what you do. You’re a good actor. Karen’s covering my classes. We’re gonna eat and then head over to physical therapy.**

**"I got to run. Billy, we owe you."** Mew said as he remembered he needs to go to work.

Billy: **So true.**

-

Saint holds Mew's hand preventing him from walking. **"You know I wouldn’t go if I didn’t have to."** Mew told him as he sees the fear in Saint's eyes.

**"Look, whatever they pulled you into, the sooner you get it over with, the sooner we get our life back."** Saint answered.

**"Okay."** said Mew as he kisses him on the cheek.

Saint: **Bye.**

-

_[ Ballistics Department ]_

**"Slug and casing from a 9-millimeter. Can you run these and see if they match any crimes in our system?"** Mew said and one of the Tech takes the bag, nodding his head yes.

-

_Somewhere in a store downtown..._

Gulf is currently trying on hats as he saw Mew approaching, when he was already beside him Gulf spoke **"An opportunity has come our way. Yesterday, the Chinese killed a C.I.A. agent in Beijing. They took his computer, which they thought could decode a message they intercepted. It couldn’t. They’ve asked me to help."**

Mew motions his head to a clerk while looking at Gulf. He must be out of his mind for talking about work while there's someone around, he thought. **"Oh, Ricafort is a dear old friend."** Gulf said getting Mew's message. 

And he just shake his head he thought that Gulf is really unbelievable.

**"I’m sorry. You’re decoding C.I.A. messages on behalf of the Chinese?"** he clarifies.

**"Now, you see, you make it sound like treason. So black and white. It’s not. It’s green. The fact is, American secrets are for sale by an assortment of reputable vendors, myself included. If I don’t do this, someone else will. The man who’s paying me is called Yixing. Perhaps you’ve heard of him. Formerly, he worked for the Ministry of State Security. He’s not officially sanctioned by the Chinese. But unofficially, he’s contracted to take out rival agents – American, British. The message likely contains the name of another agent."** Gulf explained further.

**"Do you expect me to believe that – a secret meeting with the mysterious Yixing?"** Mew said doubt filled his voice.

**"Intriguing, isn’t it?"** Gulf said then smiled at him like he did spill the hottest tea there is.

**"He’s a myth."** Mew deadpanned.

**"That’s what they said about Deep Throat … and the G-Spot."** Gulf started in which Mew made a face and glared at him. 

Gulf then clears his throat and said **"I assure you Yixing is quite real, and he’s hired me. Now you have the chance to catch him. I’ve already forwarded them your cover."** It feels like there is always something that this man in front of him says that left him shock and caught off guard. 

**"What? What cover?"** Mew asked confusion evident in his voice.

**"David Gavins, PhD in Applied Physics from M.I.T. I’ve told them you’re my new encryption specialist."** Gulf explained to him.

**"You’re asking me to betray the life of an American agent."** Mew pointed out.

**"Listen, this is a guy who the intelligence community has been talking about for decades as if he were a figment. You don’t even know if he’s real or not. Well, he is real – very. And I’m giving you the opportunity to grab him. Now, the good news is he’s not even in China. He’s right here in your own backyard. If we play our cards right, I can still make Lisbon by breakfast. Ricafort, both."** Gulf told him as he looked at the clerk and motioned at the two hats he wanted to buy then back to Mew, he smiled sweetly at him as Mew shook his head at the information Gulf told just now.

-

_[Metro D.C. Sorting Facility a.k.a The Post office]_

**"Mikhail Alvarez, Levin Wyatt, Bruce Jensen – three agents based in China, three covers blown. According to Kanawut, all were murdered by a man named Yixing."** Fluke explained the case and the background they know about Yixing.

**"Who is Yixing?"** Zee asked.

**"China has a one-child policy. They say that Yixing was a second child. So they gave him away, denied he was ever born. He was invisible to his family. Yixing made a life working in a business where invisibility was an incredible asset."** Fluke further explained.

**"Kanawut's told you he can find this guy?"** zee asked Mew.

**"He claims Yixing has hired him to decode a message that the Chinese have intercepted from the C.I.A. He believes that it might contain the identity of another one of our assets in China."** Mew told them.

**"I think we should move on this."** Asst. Director Nine said.

**"I’m not prepared to do this."** Mew said nervousness filled his voice.

**"I understand you have reservations."** Nine told him 

**"Reservations? You’re asking me to spy on a notorious spy killer while pretending to be an expert in cryptography, which I know nothing about."** Mew pointed out as he somehow snapped because the idea doesn't suit well with him, he feels like it's a suicide mission.

**"Kanawut insists on you."** Nine reasoned out.

**"I’m sorry."** Mew says he really cannot do this, his job is a profiler not go undercover and bait himself at a killer, besides there is something inside him that tells if he push through witht his mission there is no getting out of Kanawut's grip on him. 

**"Look at those pictures. If there is a name in that message, there’s gonna be another face in that file. That’ll be on you."** Zee told him.

\- 

_[ Men install surveillance equipment in Mew’s house ]_

_Billy: I’ll be back in a second. I just need to grab my purse. I thought it was on the counter. Hello?_

_Saint: Hey! Did you find it?_

_Billy: Oh, yeah, sorry. I’m coming._

-

**"Okay. Say I do this. What’s in it for me?"** Mew said to Gulf, expecting. As he cross both his arms. He really doesn't want to go undercover with Gulf but what Zee said to him took a toll in his conscience. And he thought fuck it he'll get something out of it if that's the case.

**"Look at you, camel trading like a Bedouin."** He laughed at what he said and at how cute Mew acted.

**"If I’m gonna help you, I want something in return."** This time he said it with a serious tone while looking straight at Gulf's eyes.

**"Such as?"** Gulf asked him to proceed.

**"The truth. Just once. I want to know why you chose me."** Mew said.

**"Well, then, we need to move quickly. Things are already in play."** Gulf said as he stood up frim where he was sitting and walked towards the door.

-

**"WDCJ – a small radio station five miles from here. The building was purchased six years ago by a corporation fronting for the Chinese government."** Gulf informed them of what they know.

**"I’m sorry. Wait. You’re telling us that Yixing is running a spy ring out of a radio station?"** Zee asked him, in which Gulf just ignored and looked at Mew and said **"We’ll meet Yixing. You’ll decode the message and transmit it to your team."**

**"If I decode the message, that means the Chinese get it too."** Mew told him

**"Exactly – both you and the Chinese will know the name of the agent for which the message was intended, and the race begins."** Gulf said that too excitedly.

**"We try to save him. The Chinese try to kill him."** Fluke pointed out.

**"We could give them a false message."** Zee suggested, which Gulf answered with a firm **"No."**

**"That could work. We could send them in the wrong direction."** Said Fluke supporting agent Zee's suggestion. Then Gulf sighed seemingly annoyed at the two people

**"I said no. The Chinese may not know what the message is, but they certainly know what it isn’t. We do it for real, or we don’t do it at all."** He explained.

**"Great plan, except, as I have said, I know nothing about encryption."** Mew reminded them.

**"You’re a very quick study."** Gulf looked at him and said that with a smile. And Mew just stared at him blankly wanting to wipe that smile off of his face.

**"I have a guy who can help you with that."** Fluke offered.

-

**"The Chinese will give you an intercepted message on one of these."** Their eyes landed on a small device Shin Lee shows and then puts in his pocket. – It appears to be a flash drive or SD card. **"Insert it, and it will prompt you to connect a DataLocker an encrypted portable storage device.** Shin Lee says **"it’s like a magic box."**

**"A magic box?"** Mew asked.

**"The DataLocker applies a key to the message. It’ll take a moment, but the decoded message will appear on your laptop."** Fluke explained to him.

**"How do I get the message out?"** Mew questioned.

**"You don’t. The computer does it for you. All you need is a satellite connection."** Shin Lee speaks in Mandarin and shows a small USB key. Fluke takes the USB key and gives it to Mew.

**"If you don’t have a satellite connection, use this. It’s a remote mirroring program. It’ll give our tech on the outside control of the system. It’s gonna be okay."** Fluke told him then turned to Shin Lee as he says something in Mandarin. **"Great. You’re rocking the Mandarin." F** luke answered ** _"Xiexie."_**

-

_Somewhere in a building near the Radio Station where Yixing is..._

**"Three minutes till the meeting, sir."** Turbo informed Zee.

**"Where the hell is Kanawut? He’s late. He’s gonna blow this whole damn thing."** Zee said irritatedly. Meanwhile Fluke asked Mew

**"Do you smoke?"**

**"No."** He answered shortly.

**"Well, you do now. Or at least you’re trying to quit. This is C.I.A. equipment."** As he holds up a patch. **"It’s brand-new. It looks like a nicotine patch, but it’s a very sensitive transmitter. It has a range of 300 yards, and it’s a plastic polymer, which means it won’t show up if it gets wanded."** Fluke explained as he put the patch on Mew's.

**"And if you’re wrong?"** He asked nervously.

**"I’m not wrong."** Fluke answered confidently

**"Where the hell is he? He was supposed to be here an hour –"** Zee asked again irritation radiates off him as he was cutted off by Gulf's intrusion

**"What are we waiting for?"** Gulf asked as he continued to walk to where they're supposed to be. Mew joins him and they exited the building.

-

Zee: **(over walkie-talkie) Surveillance One, are you in position?**

> _Surveillance 1: (radio) Roger that. In position._
> 
> _Surveillance 2: (radio) Satellite feed up and running._

-

They were already at the door and was welcomed by Yixing's assistant. **"Right this way."** as they were guided inside.

**"Here we go."** Turbo said as he types something in his laptop.

**"Sorry, sir. Protocol."** the assistant told them as they stopped in a security checkpoint, He then looked at Mew and said **"Sir, please."** and runs the wand over to Mew. **"Thank you."** Then did the same thing to Gulf, suddenly a device beeps coming from inside his neck. **"Sir?"** the assistant asked. as the other guards are now ready to bring their gun out.

**"DARPA tracking chip – eight millimeter tag. I was taken by Somali pirates last March, spent three weeks in a shipping container. The first two were a nightmare! The third one was actually quite pleasant. Even so, that won’t happen again. If you have a clean razor blade and some morphine, I’ll remove it."** Gulf explained. 

**"That won’t be necessary,"** Yixing said and motioned for the guards to go back to their places. **"but I am going to need a biometric print scan from your associate."** He then continued while walking to a computer beside the scanning area.

**"He’s with me."** Gulf tried to reason out.

**"Understood. But my orders are to scan any new visitors."** Yixing explained.

**"What database is this being run against?"** Mew asked.

**"All of them."** the assistant answered.

-

_Back at the agents..._

**"What’s happening?"** Zee asked.

**"They are running her prints."** Turbo informed them as they heard non stop clicking and tap noises from him trying to hide agent Suppasit's data from the Chinese

**"Can you intercept them?"** Zee asked.

-

_Back at Yixing's base..._

**"So, you went with the gray?"** Gulf said as he looked at the interior of the building.

**"Okay. Bam!"** Turbo exclaimed as he successfully did it.

**"Follow me."** Yixing's assistant told them as he gets clearance to Mew's background and shows them to an elevator. **"As you can see, we’ve made some improvements. Oh, your DARPA chip won’t work where you’re going. Yixing will explain when you get there."** The assistant continued explaining as they went inside and clicked the button going down.

**"Get where?"** Gulf asked.

-

_**"What the hell just happened?"** Mew said as he saw that the locator is glitching _

_**"We lost them."** Turbo said as he tries to do something in the computer_

_**"We can’t just lose them. What happened to our signal?"** Zee asked._

_**"They seem to be descending, which doesn’t make any sense. The blueprints don’t show any underground space."** Turbo explained as they again looked at the blueprints of the building._

_**"Get that signal back."** Zee ordered._

\- 

_[ Inside the elevator ]_

Mew asked Gulf **"How far down do you think we’re going?"**

**"Far enough."** Gulf answered him. As the elevator stops and opened a man came to view and around 5-8 people is also there focused in their computers.

**"My friend."** Yixing walked up to them.

**"Don’t be cheeky, Yixing. You don’t have any friends.** " Gulf answered then introduced Mew to Yixing **"My associate."**

**"Mr. Gavins. Professor Robins only works with the best."** Yixing told Mew.

**"Oh, he was an amazing teacher. I was so sorry to hear that he passed away."** Mew answered.

**"You’ve made some changes."** Gulf pointed out at the tight security they encountered earlier.

**"We had to increase security."** Yixing told him.

**"I can imagine – four American agents killed in the past year and a half. You’ve been busy. I presume nothing gets in or out, no radio or satellite transmissions. Nothing but trust."** Gulf said to him.

**"Please don’t take offense. I can’t risk American surveillance. Only our systems are hard-wired to the outside world."** Yixing explained to him.

**"Let’s get to work. I once had a bad experience in a deep hole in the ground."** Gulf changed the subject. And Mew thought it'll start now.

**"Jin Sung! My new senior cryptographer."** As Yixing introduced the man to them.

**"We expected standard RSA encryption, but this was something stronger."** Jin sung said to them as he motioned them to look at the computer.

**"The government’s been experimenting with better factoring algorithms. It’s only a matter of time before RSA’s obsolete."** Mew explained.

**"You’re right. It is."** Jin sung answered.

**"I’ll just need a few moments to set up my equipment."** Mew then motioned to get his laptop at the shoulder bag he's carrying.

**"This way."** Kin sung lead him to an empty table not far away from the computer.

-

**"We’re trying, but still nothing. Either the Chinese are scrambling our signals, or Mew and Gulf are out of range."** Fluke told them as the CIA agents also tried to get the feed back from the patch he gave to Mew earlier.

**"I thought your equipment had a range of 300 yards."** Zee pointed out.

**"It does, but maybe they’ve built a bunker that deep under the building."** Fluke explained.

**"We’re getting played. That signal went dark because Gulf and Mew wanted it to."**

**"That’s not likely."** Fluke defended as he knows the capacity of the patch he put to Mew.

**"How long can we wait to find out?"** Zee questioned the techs who are busy with their laptops.

**"Is it possible they could be in danger?"** Fluke asked suddenly.

**"That’s another reason not to wait."** Zee said as he speaks into walkie-talkie and ordered them

**"Keep all insertion teams on standby. If we don’t hear from Agent Suppasit in five minutes, we’re going in."** Zee ordered.

[TBC]


	5. LIST NO.86 [CONCLUSION]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again,,, just a reminder that the scenes and plot if this story is based on the western series The Blacklist. But made some adjustments for the characters to fit with MewGulf. Thanks! enjoy reading~

CONCLUSION

**"We ready yet? Do you get home much, Jin Sung?"** Gulf started to talk them out while Mew is setting up.

**"Not for two years."** Jin Sung answered.

**"Oh, that must be hard. It certainly would be for me. I don’t even have a phone. I insist on delivering all of my messages in person. What province are you from?"** Gulf continued as he looked at Mew 

_[ Mew types so Gulf can see: NEED SATELLITE SIGNAL! NO TIME TO DELIVER IN PERSON. AGENT WILL BE KILLED. ]_

Gulf read what Mew typed he hurriedly think of another topic as Jin Sung replied to what he asked

Jin Sung: **From Yunnan.**

Gulf: **Oh! Beautiful part of the country! I spent a month in silent meditation at a monastery just outside of Kunming.**

_[ Mew types once again, MUST ACCESS JIN’S COMPUTER. SUGGESTIONS?]_

**"It was a wonderful escape from the distractions of everyday life. I can’t imagine the distractions one might encounter down here."** Gulf said that as he subtly hinted Mew for his suggestion **"Can you?"** he asked

**"No. I can’t."** Mew answered.

_[ Mew types, YES, DISTRACT THEM ]_

And Gulf put on a show **"Excellent! I think we’re almost ready. This should be fun."** He said as he walked over their CCTV feed, pointing out the undercover vehicle from the FBI as he panicking exclaimed **"What the hell is that?!! I swear, if I run into the same trouble I had with you in Hong Kong – In all the years you and I have known each other, I’ve never put you in a position like this!! You know how I conduct my business. I don’t need this kind of crap!! You assured me this place was secure!"** As Yixing answered **"It is."**

his and the men's attention is already at the vehicle that Gulf said then continued to exclaim pointing at the monitors as he told them **"Then what the hell is that?! That van. It was there when we arrived, and it’s still there. That is the FBI."** While everyone was already distracted Mew inserts the USB key in Jin Sung’s computer.

**"With all the scans and wands and this elevator you’ve built that goes down to Middle Earth, and you don’t even bother to sweep the street around your building?!! This is nonsense!"** Gulf exclaimed.

**"Calm down, old friend."** Yixing tried calming him, but it seems like he became more mad than before and said **"You’re under surveillance!"** voice full of accusation

**"If the FBI was outside, it’s because you led them here."** Yixing argued back

**"I’ve been moving comfortably through the world for the past 20 years without a trace, and now some two-bit spy killer is gonna put my life and business in jeopardy?"** Gulf reasoned out. 

And after that somehow heated conversation Yixing decided to order his guards to check the van across the street....

-

_Meanwhile building across the radio station.._

Zee: **We have activity. Everybody, heads up. [ On phone: ] We’re made. Your 2:00. Break it down. 15 seconds.**

> Surveillance: We got to go. Pack it up.
> 
> Man: You!

Zee: **They know we’re here.**

Fluke: **Maybe. Or maybe the van’s just been there too long and they’re being careful.**

Zee: **I don’t like it. We’re going in on my signal.**

-

_Back at Yixing's base_

**"Unbelievable."** Gulf exclaimed. as the van drives away **"You see? Nothing. Now can we continue?"** Yixing told him.

**"You should be ashamed of yourself. To put Mr. Gavins and I at risk, it’s unprofessional. I’ve reached my limit."** Gulf continued to rant

**"Enough!"** Yixing shouted already irritated by Gulf's blabbering.

**"What? Okay. Okay. You know, I’m sorry. I’ve had a rough day. Unbelievable. Should we do this?"** Gulf said as he looked at Mew and got the affirmation that it's okay.

-

> _SWAT: Let’s roll. E.T.A. – one minute._

-

Jin Sung: **The message.**

Gulf: **Don’t you miss the good old days with the pay phones and the brush passes?**

-

> SWAT: [ On radio ] Thirty seconds out.

Turbo: **Wait! I’ve got something. He’s using the remote mirroring program Fluke's contact gave him. Uh … hang on. This isn’t his computer. It looks like one of the Chinese systems.**

Zee: **Can you see the C.I.A. message?**

Turbo: **Uh … yes, sir, and a lot more than that. Downloading now.**

> _SWAT: [ Radio ] Ten seconds out._

Zee: **Okay. All units – stand down. I repeat, stand down. I repeat, all units stand down.**

_SWAT: Standing down._

-

Mew finally intercepted the code **"There’s your next target – kill number five. Henry Cho."** He informed them.

-

Turbo: **We have the message. The target is Henry Cho.**

Zee: **All right. The clock is ticking. I want everything we can find on this guy.**

-

Mew: **This was sent from a C.I.A.server, delivered to a server at the Nanjing Grand Hotel.**

Yixing: **So, Mr.Cho, why is the C.I.A. sending you secret messages at your hotel?**

-

Zee: **Hold on. This guy’s not an agent.**

Fluke: **He’s a Chinese-American, an architect**.

Zee: **An architect? Then why the hell is he talking to the C.I.A.?**

Fluke: **Because we asked for his help.**

-

_**Jin Sung: Henry Cho works for Zhongku Construction – not in China, here in D.C.** _

-

**_Zee: Zhongku – they’re a huge construction company. They design buildings all over the world._ **

-

_**Jin Sung: His immigration file says he’s been to the company headquarters six times in the last ten months.** _

-

Fluke: **That’s why the C.I.A. reached out to him. Zhongku’s designing a new government building in Shanghai. We asked Henry to use his access to get us the plans.Thanks to him, our ops bugged the entire city military commission.**

Zee: **Let me get this straight. This guy’s not a trained operative. He’s just a contractor?**

Turbo: **A civilian.**

Zee: **Where is he now?**

Turbo: **Here. Immigration says he left China three days ago – a return flight to Dulles airport.**

Zee and Fluke dash out as Turbo talks to himself. " **Thank you, Turbo. You’re welcome. Go get him."**

-

Woman: _[ On phone ] Zhongku Construction._

Yixing: **Henry Cho, please. It’s very important that I speak to him immediately. His brother, Xiaoping, has been in a car accident.**

Woman:: _He’s at our Fairview property with his son. I can try to call him._

-

Fluke: **There’s no answer on his cell.**

Zee: **Call the company. Find out where he is.**

-

Yixing reached out to Gulf as he gave the envelope to him **"My friend, I can’t thank you enough."**

**"This is all the thanks I require."** Gulf answered as Mew glances at the USB drive. **"Get your things. It’s time to go."** [He added pertaining to Mew. But he looked at him when he. figure Mew's not packing up as he gestyred to Gulf the drive he inserted was stil lthere in the computer. **"Leave it."** Gulf whispered to him.

Just as Yixing ordered **"Lock it down."** And changed his attentionvto the two men leaving the premises **"Stop! You were right. Maybe that was the FBI outside. In fact, maybe they’re not just outside. Maybe they’re right here … in this room."** Yixing said as he looked at evrryone then back at Gulf and Mew.

**"Think hard before you accuse anybody of anything."** Gulf told him his voice serious and threatening as he unconsciously held Mew's wrist and hide him behind his back.

**"A few minutes ago, contact was made from this room to an FBI server. A message I worked so hard to intercept was sent to the Americans. Well, all my instincts said it was him."** Yixing said as he points the gun to Mew **"I trust my instincts. You’re smart. The one responsible was smart, but our systems are smarter. Any contact with a government server is flagged for review. So … I know who betrayed us."** Yixing continued as he punches Jin Sung in the face, **"You son of a bitch!"**

-

Fluke: **He’s not at the office. He’s with a client at a property at Fairview and Wallace.**

Zee: **Try him again.**

-

Henry Cho: **So, over here, they’re gonna make some windows. And out here there’s gonna be a balcony that runs the length of the whole build –**

Cho’s Son: **You said we were gonna get ice cream.**

Henry Cho: **Okay. Let me just show you something else first.**

-

**"Get him up."** Yixing ordered his men as they brought Jin sung up "I thought you were loyal to us." He said as he punched him once again in the stomach.

**"I don’t understand."** Jin sung answered voice full of confusion

**"The message was sent from your system, Jin Sung."** Yixing enlightened him.

**"T-that’s not possible."** Jin sung said confused and worried at the same time.

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah."** Yixing mocked him, not believing anything he says

**"That’s not possible."** Jin sung said as he scrambled hurriedly to go check his computer

**"It is, and not just one message. You gave them everything! Files we’ve worked on for months! Nobody else had access."** Yixing told him voice full of rage. 

**"We have to do something."** Mew whispered to Gulf

**"Quiet."** He answered back

**"We can’t just let them do this."** Mew tried reasoning out to him as he held Gulf at the hem of his suit.

Jin Sung sees the USB drive that Mew inserted earlier finally realizing that he was set up by the man he tried to confront him

**"You –"** but it came to a halt as Gulf shoots him dead. And one of the Chinese guard takes his gun out.

**"As entertaining as all this has been, we really do need to leave now. The next sound you hear is gonna be the FBI knocking on your door, and I, for one, am not gonna be here. Yixing! Look at me!"** Gulf tried reasoning out to him.

As Yixing finally got out of his daze and quickly grabs a gun, points it at Gulf and Mew.

**"You don’t kill one of my people."** Yixing said outraged by the fact that Gulf meddles with his business. **"Now I have to kill one of yours."** he continued as he pointed the gun at Mew.

**"The moment he sent that message, he became worthless to you. You would have beaten him for another 20 minutes and then killed him yourself. But if I let you kill a contractor of mine, I’ll lose the trust of all my others – and that’s just bad business."** Gulf explained as he continued **"So if you kill him, you better kill me. Or I’m going to kill you."** He uncocks the safety handle of the gun and pointed it to Yixing as he said the last sentence.

**"You hired me to do a job. It’s done. Now let’s get out of here."** Mew said as he feels that these guys are serious in killing each other riggt now rather than running away from the FBI.

**"Follow me.I have another way out."** Yixing gave up as he headed towards the emergency exit.

-

Henry Cho: **Let’s go get you some ice cream, alright?**

Cho’s Son: **Okay.**

Henry Cho: [ Answers cell ] **Hello?**

Fluke: _Mr. Cho, this is Agent Fluke Natouch with the C.I.A._

Henry Cho: **C.I.A.? I don’t understand. You’re not supposed to be calling me on this line.**

Fluke: _Listen to me. You are in danger. Can you hear me? The Chinese have your name. There are men on their way to your location_.

Henry Cho: **We’re on the 12th floor.**

Fluke: **Stay where you are. We’re coming to get you. Stay hidden. We’re just minutes out.**

Cho’s Son: **Dad?**

Henry Cho: **Come here. Come here. Let’s go.**

-

Yixing: **I’ve been building this place for three years, and now my operation is burned.**

Gulf: **So build another.**

-

Turbo: _[ On phone to Zee ]_ _Sir, I’ve got them. The microchip in Gulf's neck just came online and the bug we put on Agent Suppasit. They’re out of the building, moving west on Danforth._

Zee: **Where the hell are they going? Just send agents to intercept them.**

-

[ Struggle at construction site as Yixing's men is chasing Henry Cho and his son.

Henry Cho: **Get underneath. Get underneath. Listen. Listen. Don’t move, all right? Just don’t move. No, put your hand in. Shh! Shh! Shh!**

Cho’s Son: **Ow! No! Stop! Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad!**

Henry Cho: **Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Let him go! Let my son go! Please! Please! Just let my son go! Please! It’s gonna be okay. It’s gonna be okay. I’ll do anything. Just let him go. It’s gonna be all right. It’s gonna be all right. I promise. I promise.**

As Henry Choi begs for their life the Chinese guy became lifeless as blood drips down from his forehead. And Fluke came to view.

Fluke: **Zee, clear! Zee, clear?**

Zee: **I’m good. Thanks.**

Henry Cho: (to Fluke) **Thank you.**

Fluke: **Thank you for all you’ve done for us.**

-

_Inside a getaway vehicle._

**"I can get us out of the country."** Yixing offered them

**"That’s very kind, but I’m sure we can muddle through on our own. Anywhere in the shade up here would be fine."** Gulf answered as the van stopped at the sidelane of the road and dropped them off.

As Yixing drives off Gulf told Mew

**"I fear I’ve disappointed you. The deal was for us to actually catch the criminals on the Blacklist, and now Yixing is as good as halfway to Beijing."**

**"I don’t think so."** Mew answered still looking at the vehicle as it slowly cannot be seen.

A car stopped in front of them as Bright came to view. Gulf opened the door to Mew. As they got inside Bright started driving away as he asked Gulf from the rearview mirror

**"Is everything okay?"**

and Gulf answered **"We’re fine."**

-

[FBI SWAT team pulls Yixing over and arrests him]

_SWAT: Move! Move! Let me see your hands! Get out! Get out! Get out!_

_FBI: (over radio) The package is secure. Suspect in custody now._

**_[Mew had stuck her tracking patch on Yixing’s SUV]_ **

-

_[Gulf and Mew are still inside the car, which is parked in front of his hotel.]_

**"Malia can stay with me. Bright will take you wherever you need to go."** Gulf started as he figured Mew is not going anywhere

**"You didn’t have to kill him."** Mew told him.

**"I believe I will always do whatever I feel I have to do to keep you alive."** Gulf said that with the utmost sincerity he could utter as he looked outside the window. He can't stare at Mew's eyes as he was afraid it'll give away the emotions he tries to suppress.

**"I held up my end of the deal. Now it’s your turn. You owe me an answer."** Mew reminded him as he clasped both of his hands in his chest and tilted his upper body facing Gulf.

**"What’s the question?"** Gulf answered as he now also looked at Mew.

**"Why me?"**

**"Because of your father."**

**"What does that mean? Did you know my father? Have the two of you met somehow?"** Mew asked him as he was more confused than he already was.

**"I wish the answer were as simple as the question seems. But the truth is, the question isn’t simple either. I share your frustration."** Gulf answered vaguely.

**"You act like we’re the same. You’re wrong. I have a life … people who care about me."** Mew told him as he was confused about the answere Gulf fave to him **"But you … this is all you have."** He contnued as he gestured his hands in the air.

**"I have you."** Gulf told him quietly and stared at Mew's eyes before he decided to looked away once again.

-

_[ At Post Office ]_

Mew: **You okay?**

Zee: **I’ll live. Look – I just wanted to say, uh … maybe I’ve had some doubts about you. Maybe I haven’t done the best job of keeping them to myself, but what you did today was good work.**

Mew: **Thanks.**

Zee: **If you didn’t get that message out when you did, Henry Cho wouldn’t be alive. Whatever else went down in there, you should feel good about that.**

After they had that conversation Mew has gotten an envelope with ballistic report from Saint's gun, but it’s been blocked out as Classified.

-

_At Asst. Director Cooper's room._

Zee: **You were right. Mew Suppasit is hiding something. I put a flag on him. Any tests, reports, or files – anything he requests gets sent to us first. He brought a bullet and a shell casing into ballistics. At his level, the results were classified. But that’s the full report.**

Cooper: **This isn’t just classified. Any briefings on this homicide include the Secretary of Homeland Security. Who else knows about this?**

-

Gulf is having dinner at his hotel. He opens the envelope from Yixing. It’s just a piece of paper with the number: _042983_

-

_Mew's House._

Mew: **Hey.**

Billy: **How are you?**

Mew: **Great. Let me take this for you. Everyone wanted to be here for Saint.**

Saint: **Hey**.

Mew: **Hey**.

Saint: **Everything go okay?**

Mew: **Fine**.

Saint: **Hey, can we, um … talk for a second, pre-lasagna? I just wanted to apologize for this morning.**

Mew: **It’s okay.**

Saint: **No. I was wrong. It’s your job, and, uh, I understand if there are certain secrets that you have to keep right now, and that’s okay. Because – because we’ll survive, like always. I just want you to – I-I love you. I got to see a man about some lasagna.**

_[A man eats an apple as he surveils Mew and Saint's house.]_

[TBC]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! Sorry this one was updated late, just got some things to do irl. And exams are coming up so I might not be able to update this until July 12th. I'll make up for it after that I swear. Thanks for reading! Your reax and comments are gladly welcome!! :)) just drop them below.


	6. LIST NO. 151

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stewmaker makes ‘bodies of evidence’ simply disappear, dissolving them in chemicals. The ghoulish scrapbook of photos he keeps is key to hundreds of unsolved cases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post the whole chapter and not break it to two parts. TMI ALERT! My summer term is almost finish that means more timento update!! yay! This story is really a slowburn one so plsnbear with me ;( but rest assured there's a development between them at every chapter.
> 
> Anw! Happy reading y'all!

LIST NO. 151

-

Motel clerk: **Okay, you booked on the ground floor, like you asked, is that right?**

Stanfield Kornish: **Yes, that sounds perfect. Thank you.**

Clerk: **Anything else I can help you with?**

Kornish: **No, that’s all. Thanks.**

-

Music plays as Kornish (with his large black-brown dog) brings in several large suitcases. He removes his toupe and dentures, then showers, shaving head, legs and apparently his entire body. His chest is mottled by burn or chemical burns. Next, he the prepares room by cleaning the surfaces with something like Windex, then covering walls with plastic sheets.

-

_Mew is at an archive site where classified documents are kept._

**"Hey. I forgot my badge, but I got to grab these records."** He said to the clerk

**"Look, just sign in on the form. I’ll run you through the system."**

**"I’m in a real hurry here. I wonder if I can look while you run me through."** New asked.

**"Go ahead."** The clerk answered as Mew immediately go inside to look for the classified evidence that the ballistics report gave.

-

Nine: **Where are you on Suppasit?**

Zee: **he’s still looking into this classified homicide. The file he has is redacted.**

**No way he finds out what really happened.**

-

Mew finds file for: June 23, 2012 Angel Station – the date and location of a weekend he spent there with Saint. As he do so, a flashback came to his mind _"You’ve discovered something curious about your husband, haven’t you, Mewish?"_ Gulf said to him looking confident as if he is expecting it to happen.

**"Hey, you’re not cleared to be in here! Who’s your supervisor?"** The clerk finds him as he said those, threatening. And Mew immediately left the premises unnoticed.

-

Nine: **We need to continue to keep an eye on him. He’s testifying today in a case from his time in New York with Mobile Psych. A Mexican drug dealer, Hector Lorca. I want you at the courthouse.**

-

_At their shared workroom_

**"Hey."** Zee grabs Mew's attention

**"Hey"** Mew answered back as he scratch off from the paper the address he found at the archive site earlier.

**"What’s going on?"** Zee asked him.

**"I’ve got court this afternoon. Just going over some notes."**

**"Mind if I come with you? Nothing would make me happier than seeing Hector Lorca being sent away for life."** Zee said.

**"Why do I get the feeling that you’re less interested in watching Lorca than in watching me?"** Mew asked him suspiciously.

**"I don’t know. Are you hiding something?"** Zee asked in which Mew just rolled his eyes before answering as Fluke opened the door andninformed them

**"Bright made contact. Kanawut wants to see you alone."** He told Mew.

-

_[ Mew sits down next to Gulf on a park bench]_

**"You’re due in Port-Au-Prince at noon if we’re gonna make your appointment."** Bright informed Gulf.

**"This won’t take long. Bring the car around."** Gulf answered as he reads an article in the newspaper he's holding **'It was only through the efforts of an FBI profiler that suspicion began to fall on Hector Lorca, leading to his arrest and indictment.' "Well done, Mewish. Very impressive."** Gulf praised him.

**"You are aware, then, that I’m due in court in three hours."** Mew told him wanting to get straight to the point.

**"Your case is about to go sideways."** Gulf informed him.

**"Why? What’s happened?"** Mew asked as his attention is now on Gulf.

**"Lorca’s people have reached out to me. Normally, I wouldn’t give him the time of day. He’s a vicious little drug-lord thug. Certainly nothing there to hold my interest. But their request is of great interest to me because it concerns you."** Gulf said as he look at Mew with those last words leaving his mouth.

**"What’s he asking for?"** Mew faced him.

**"Transportation out of the country, new identity, passport, bank account, credit cards, as well as the proper introductions to reestablish his operations elsewhere. And he wants it by tomorrow night. For whatever reason, Lorca is under the impression he’s about to be a free man."** Gulf said as he looked anywhere but to Mew. He just can't look at him straight in the eyes because he's scared at how Mew can read him so easily. 

**"I’ve got a witness testifying today who’s got him cold. Lorca’s not going anywhere."** Mew told hi mconfidently.

**"Something is going to happen, Mewish. I don’t think you’re going to have a very good day in court at all."** Gulf said as he stands up getting ready to leave.

-

Kornish opens a pack of surgical tools. He is wearing a heavy-duty gas mask.

-

Meanwhile inside the courtroom...

Prosecutor: _Frances Trevino was abducted from a school parking lot. Lisa Monera was taken outside a movie theater. Bill Hudson He kissed his wife goodbye one day to go for a jog. Miguel Romero, Daniel Morales Robert Peña. Over the course of six years Members of U.S.and Mexican law–enforcement agencies preparing cases against the criminal cartel run by Mr.Lorca. They were witnesses prepared to testify against him. They are all presumed dead. None of them have ever been found. Mr. Peña, can you please tell the court what your connection is to this tragic situation?_

Peña: _That’s my son, Bobby Peña. He was a member of the U.S. border patrol when he was taken. I never saw him again. I know who did it. I saw him. I know who killed my son!_

There was a commotion as a man in the jury box seizes up and starts shaking violently.

> – Oh, my God! He’s not breathing!

Judge: **Get the paramedics in here! Bailiff, secure the defendant! I want this courtroom cleared!**

Mew and Peña files out of courtroom with the crowd as they headed towards the holding area for witness protection.

**"What is that?"** Peña asked Mew nervously.

**"It’s gonna be okay."**

**"What is going to happen now?"**

**"If the juror can’t continue, they’ll bring in an alternate. For now, we’re gonna keep you in a holding area. I’ll take it from here."** Mew assured him.

**"What about my wife?"**

**"I’ll go and find her. I’ll bring her back here."** Mew said as they are standing outside the holding room.

**"Please."** and Mew took his leave.

As Mr. Peña enters the room with a man that has “Marshall” on his jacket. A Smiling man greets him good morning, but Peña sees a man on the floor in a pool of blood with a bullet wound on his forehead. The “Marshall” grabs Peña from behind as he inject something to his neck.

\- 

**"They got Lorca secure.Just got it from the EMT. The heart attack was chemically induced. That juror was poisoned."** Zee informed Mew as they met at the ground floor of the building. Suddenly a realization struck Mew as he shout "Stairs!" 

As they run upstairs and enter the room where Mew left Peña. They see the dead man, but no trace of Peña. They run outside but sees nothing.

-

_[Gulf is seated on a wheel of a jet as he talks to a group of men about an aircraft]_

**"The manufacturer has replicated the specs of the FIM–92 with a few small improvements. It’s lighter, more consistent tracking. I’m confident your client will be thrilled."** He informed one of the men.

The burner phone rang as Bright answered the call when he saw that its Mew **"Put him on."** Mew demanded. **"Mr. Kanawut is not avai–"** Bright answered as Mew cutted him off **"Now!" "It seems to be urgent."** Bright told Gulf and handed him the phone. As he walked away, the men he is talking to suddenly became alarmed and was aiming for their gun as Gulf told them

**"Yes, you also have a few dozen of those."** and walked away.

**"Sweetheart, now's not really the most convenient time for me."** Gulf said to Mew in which he answered **"I don’t give a rat’s ass. Where are you?"**

**"Haiti"**

**"Doing what?"**

**"Keeping up appearances. I’m a criminal. The minute I stop being one, I become quite useless to you."** Gulf told him as a matter of factly.

**"My witness is gone. Lorca’s people contacted you. What did they say, exactly?"** Mew questioned him.

**"What I told you is what I know. Beyond that, I really can’t help."**

**"A man’s life is at stake!"** Mew tried to reason out upset and anger evident in his voice.

**"A man’s life is always at stake and tragically low stakes, at that. I shouldn’t have to remind you I did not offer my services so that I could help you round up your run–of–the–mill drug lord or whatever. You all seem to be doing a perfectly mediocre job of that on your own. I’m after the big game, Mewish, the ones that matter."** Gulf said to him. informing.

**"This case matters to me, to the hundreds of families who deserve to know what happened to their loved ones. No bodies were ever recovered. They never got to say goodbye, to bury their dead."** Mew told him too.

**"Did you say hundreds? And no bodies have ever been found."** Now that irks Gulf's interest.

**"What? What are you thinking?"**

**"Nothing. You should go home, Mewish. Pour yourself a Chardonnay and move on. Your witness is most likely dead. I think you already know that. And if what you’re telling me is true, you’ll probably never find him, either."** Gulf told him as he turns off the burner phone.

-

Stanley Kornish unzips a large black bag – It is the body of Peña. Kornish takes a photo of Peña with an instax camera. He wears the gas mask on, dragging Peña’s body, then dumps him in a large, spa-style tub and begins to pour liquid chemicals into it.

-

Mew is at home looking through papers related to Angel Station when he sees Saint. He immediately hides the ballistics report and scribbles out “Angel Station” which he had written on a legal pad. But he does not scribble out the date.

**"How you holding up?"** Saint asked him while he took a glass of water.

**"Fine."**

**"Nice try. But I always know when you’re lying."**

**"Really?"** Mew asked him as he looked at Saint's back.

**"Yeah. I know all your tells. Right now, you’re telling me that you want to be alone. And that’s okay, but I just wanted to say what happened today is just part of your job. You know, you deal with bad people, and sometimes bad things are gonna happen, and it’s not your fault."** Saint told him. As he walked over to where Mew is sitting and notices the date written on Mew's legal pad 6/23/2012 

Quizically, Saint asked **"What’s this? Um- It’s- I mean-, besides the best day ever, right?"** he continued as he drag the laptop's mouse into a folder 

**"Right."**

**"Hey, I get it. Bad day at work. Come home. Don’t want to talk to anybody. Especially someone whose stitches are officially oozing."**

**"It’s so gross."**

**"I know."** and opened a photo file from their trip then Mew remembered that they were having a short vacation as relief washed over him. **"And you park yourself in here and cheer yourself up with memories of better times."** Saint continued.

**"We were in Boston that weekend. You had that job interview."** He smiled as he realized that there was no reason that Saint was involve in a crime happened during that day.

**"Yeah. It was a great trip."**

**"Yeah."** Mew said as he looked at the photos

**"God, when was the last time that we did that, you know, that we just packed up the car and got the hell out of here? Because we need that. Like right now."** Saint told him

**"You have no idea."** Mew said smiling.

**"I know."** As he hugs Mew from the back and they looked at the photos together

**"Do I really have tells?"** Mew asked him

**"Mewish, you’re an open book, which is one of the things I love about you. ‘Cause I always know exactly what you’re thinking."** Saint told him smiling.

As her phone beeps interrupting their conversation Mew looked at Saint apologetically as he answered the call.

Mew: **Suppasit**.

Zee: **We found out where they took Peña.**

-

_At a motel.._

**"An eyewitness saw a white van leaving the courthouse. They found it abandoned. Traffic camera picked up the swap car. APB got a hit on the plate from local P.D. The desk clerk said it was a large black duffel bag.** " Zee informed Mew as soon as he arrives at the site.

**"There’s no sign of him, Mew. I’m sorry."** Fluke told him.

**"Has forensics been through?"** Mew asked.

**"They’re going through now. So far, they found a hair on the bed skirt, but we don’t think it’s human. The desk clerk said he saw the suspect with a dog. We found traces of adhesive on the walls. We think he maybe used tarps or plastic sheeting. It’s a motel room. Should be latent prints all over, and there’s nothing. He’s wiped the place clean."** Fluke told him as they walked inside the motel room. 

Mew was checking the room out for possible leads as his phone rang and saw the caller id 'Rick's Pizza'

**"What do you want?"** Mew answered

**"I’ve been thinking about your case. What do you have so far?"** Gulf asked him.

**"I’m at the crime scene. Or what we think is the crime scene."**

**"You didn’t find anything."**

**"Not much."** Mew said as he continued to scan the room.

**"Tape residue on the walls?"** Gulf asked

**"How do you know that?"** Mew said as he looked back at the tape residues on the upper side of the room wall.

**"Look in the tub. Run your fingers around the drain.** Gulf said and Mew immediately does what he told **"What do you smell?"** Gulf asked again.

**"Chemicals."** Mew said as he dipped his two fingers in the drain and smells it.

**"You see, Mewish. Now I’m interested."**

**"Why?"** Mew asked.

**"It seems like The Stewmaker is in town. You’re going to need a plumber."** Gulf said to him before ending the call.

-

  
Gulf is back at the Post office but not someone they see as a wanted criminal but as an informant for the FBI. He also brought Bright with him.

**"The Stewmaker is a true blacklister. The only fellow to engage when one has a particular sort of disposal problem. He’s a chemical expert who turns his victims into chemical stew, thus the nom de guerre. No DNA. No nothing. He makes corporeal problems literally disappear. But it’s much more than the proficiency of his tradecraft that gets him on the list. He’s a trophy collector. Remembrances of his victims. Memori morti."**  
He said those while only looking at Mew. He's serious when he said he's only gonna talk to him and no one else.

**"Now, you’ve lost your witness and with him your case. But the Stewmaker is the key to so much more. He’s served the needs of international syndicates, repressive regimes, anyone with a need and the means to pay. The Stewmaker knows where all the bodies are buried. He’s got the answers to hundreds of unsolved murders."** Gulf continued as. Zee cut him off with a question  
 **"So, how do we get him?"**  
 **"He’s notoriously cautious. I don’t even know who he is or where he bases his operation. And believe me, I’ve tried to find him."** Gulf told him.

  
**"Lorca knows. If not his name, he knows how to make contact."** Mew said.  
 **"Yes. I suggest you encourage Mr. Lorca to share that information. The Stewmaker is obviously here now, but he won’t be for long. And if you let him slip away, he’ll be as gone as his victims and you’ll never see him again."** Gulf told him as the team dispersed to Asst. Director Nine's orders.

-

_At an interrogation room_

**"We know that Luis Peña is dead. We know about the Stewmaker."** Fluke told the man cuffed in front of him.

  
Lawyer: **My client has no idea what you’re talking about.**

  
**"Cooperate, help us nail this guy, and we can talk a plea agreement."** He pushed.  
 **"You were responsible for Luis’ safety. I’m sure you promised him all sorts of protection to compel him to testify. This is on you. I had nothing to do with it."** Lorca told him.  
 **"The government is dropping this case."** Fluke told them as he saw the surprise in their faces.

  
Lawyer: **That is a surprise.**

  
**"You know, the thing about narco dollars is that they always seem to find their way into some pretty unsavory hands. We’ve got files on shell corporations, numbered accounts, all related to a mysterious Hector Lorca. But you’re not such a mystery anymore."** Fluke threatened.

  
Lawyer: **You’re bringing money-laundering charges? Based on what evidence? Are you dropping this case or not?**

  
**"This case, yes. But Homeland Security suspects that you may be laundering money through entities with financial ties to terrorist organizations."** Fluke said as he puts his arm on his chest his face may seem emotionless to everyone here but inside he's already losing his patience to this criminal.

**"That’s a load of crap, and you know it. Why would they think that?"** the lawyer asked

**"Because we told them he is."** Mew butted in.

**"Homeland’s gonna stick you in a nice hole someplace while we check it out, and that could take some time, you know. Give us the Stewmaker, and we’ll set you up in a nice, cozy supermax."** Fluke said for the last time.

**"I don’t think you really understand who you’re hunting. This man, he is much more dangerous than your agents."** Lorca said as he looked at the both of them  
 **"I’ll take my chances with Homeland. I’m a survivor. I like my odds."** He added full of confidence.

-

  
They arrived in an SUV convoyed with an armored vehicle and Helicopter at the airport.

**"Once I turn you over to Homeland, it’s beyond my ability to help you!"** Mew said as he walked Lorca towards the helicopter.  
 **"You’ve helped me enough, Agent Suppasit. You’ve disrupted my business, my life. You’ve embarrassed me, my family."** He says that full of blame laced in his voice **"You think you know me, with your profiles? You have no idea."** He continued

As soon as he finishes speaking the transport helicopter explodes as and a black van suddenly arrived shooting out everyday that comes their way, they opened the car door as Lorca escapes and they took Mew with them.

-  
 _At the Post Office..._

**"We just got the surveillance footage from the airport."** Asst. Director Nine stated as they are now watching what happened earlier.   
**"What did you know about the transport attack? How did he know where to strike?"** Zee directed his questions to Gulf to say that he is pissed is an understatement he can't believe Lorca tried and succeeded to actually broke out and he blames the man in front of him for that **"I swear to God, if you had anything to do with –"** He continued as Gulf cutted him off  
 **"What you’re forgetting is we want the same thing, Agent Zee."**  
 **"Why would he kidnap Agent Suppasit? What’s his play here?"** Nine asked him too.  
 **"I have a contract with Lorca to personally hand him a new identity."** Gulf told them  
 **"That’s never gonna happen."** Zee said to him.

  
**"Your witness is dead, you lost Lorca, and he took Agent Suppasit. I’d say my meeting with Lorca might be the equivalent of you falling on your ass and landing in a pile of Christmas."** Gulf said confidently as he argued with Zee.  
 **"We’ll need time to set up a sting."** Nine told him.  
 **"He’s been evading capture for years. He’ll be more on guard than ever. Any change of plans, and we’ll lose him. I meet with Lorca alone."** Gulf said with finality.  
 **"An FBI agent’s life is in jeopardy. There’s no bargaining here!"** Zee reminded him because it feels like what Gulf's suggesting has something to do with his own hidden agenda especially he wants to meet him alone.

**"When confronting complex equations, the simplest solution is most often the correct one. You lost her. I can find her. It’s that simple."** Gulf answered.  
 **"I’m coming with you."** Zee said with finality too.  
 **"Then understand I take no responsibility for your safety. And the FBI backs off. No surveillance, no wires, or you can find what’s left of Agent Suppasit yourselves."** Gulf said to both Nine and Zee as he stands up and walk away.

-  
 _Inside Gulf's car.._

**"As soon as you have information on Agent Suppasit, contact me. I’ll get backup, and we’ll take him."** Zee told Gulf as their car is stopping at the sidewalk.  
 **"No. I’m gonna make him feel safe. Lorca’s gonna walk, and you’re gonna have to just trust me."** Gulf told him.  
 **"Lorca’s not going anywhere. And I’ll never trust you."** Zee answered back  
 **"You know why? Because after tracking me for years, you’ve come up with one undeniable truth. I only do what’s good for me. And that is a person you can trust, Pruk. Now let’s go."** Gulf said as he opened the car door to his side **"Lorca will have questions about you. You’ll need breviloquent answers. Ready?"** Gulf continued as he closed the door, briefcase athand and walked going inside a resto bar.

**"Good evening, gentlemen. I’m Gulf Kanawut"** He announced his arrival as the man behind the bar stool just pointed him towards the kitchen. As Gulf makes his way an armed man stopped him to scan his body for any guns and once it's confirmed he doesn't have one, Zee and him passed towards the back of the kitchen.  
There he is, the man they are looking for sitting comfortably while eating   
**"Mr. Lorca, I’m Gulf Kanawut."**  
 **"I didn’t expect two of you."** Lorca answered as he is familiarized of who Gulf is with  
 **"Oh, this is Special Agent Zee Pruk of the Federal Bureau of Investigation."** Gulf told him and Lorca’s man immediately jumps to Zee and holds a knife to his throat.  
 **"Whoa, whoa, what the fu-"** Zee exclaimed as he was caught off guard.  
 **"What It must be open season on the FBI. I like it."** Lorca said smiling smugly to Zee.  
 **"He insisted, dying to meet you."** Gulf said while looking at Zee giving emphasis to the word 'dying'.  
*Lorca speaks to his man in Spanish*  
 **"What’s he saying?"** Zee asled as he was still struggling with a knife pointed at his neck  
 **"He’s telling his man to be ready to cut off your head."**  
 **"You want to tell me why I shouldn’t? One chance. Make it a good one."** Lorca offered to Zee.  
" **Better start talking, Pruk."** Gulf pushed him.  
 **"Kanawut!"** Zee exclaimed as he cannot think what to say right now.  
 **"Kill him."** and as soon as Lorca says that Zee fought with the man that holds him and knocked himout.

**"Aah! He’s also a wonderful dancer."** Gulf exclaimed while looking at Zee.  
 **"How do you think Gulf got you a new ID? New passports? Established Interpol data background? New history, false prints? That’s all me. I’m not the guy you kill, Hector. I’m the guy you pay. And if I don’t show up for dinner tonight, you’re dead by morning."** Zee told him smugly.  
 **"Is this true?"** Lorca asked for confirmation to Gulf.  
 **"It is indeed. Crooked as a Corsican highway. He’s an asset. So if you’re gonna kill my inside man, the least you could do is thank him first."** Gulf said smirking, as he stood up and opened his briefcase saying **"Your new life. I hope it’s an interesting one. I’ve also arranged a flight to take you to Venezuela. You just need to sit tight for at least 12 hours."** as he continued face now devoid of any emotion.  
 **"No. I’m leaving now, tonight."** Lorca informed him.  
 **"Not with my assistance, you’re not. You’re bad for business. You’ve made a mess."** Gul said with his tone now serious yet not giving away the fact that he knows something **"You’ve abducted an FBI agent. I presume he’s dead."**   
**"I don’t know."** Lorca answered smugly.  
The tension growing between them is now evident to Zee though he don't know how much Gulf values Mew yet.  
 **"In any event, the city’s locked down. I can’t have you getting busted with my fingerprints all over you. When I arrange transport, it’s flawless. I won’t compromise my people."** Gulf said as he was already losing patience with the man in front of him. Time is most valuable right now because he's pretty sure the stewmaker got to Mew. And Gulf would kill anyone who dare hurt his Mewish.

**"Every sat tracking system, every surveillance camera, every law–enforcement officer in this town is looking for you. No way you’re getting out of here anytime soon."** Zee backed up Gulf.  
 **"So just sit tight. Take your new identity, catch a ride on my plane, and let me clean up your mess."** Gulf offered seriousness filled hos face and aura.  
 **"Full–service provider, huh?"** Lorca said  
 **"Yes. So, where is the man holding the agent?"** Gulf questioned him again.  
 **"You have a problem with me disposing of this asshat? Agent Suppasit will soon disappear. That is the price for taking everything I have."** Lorca explained to him.

**"See, that’s the problem right there. You let your emotions get the best of you, which is how people wind up in jail, Hector. Stupid people. I need the name and location of the man holding Mew Suppasit."** Gulf said he can't help but to say those insulting words as he was really losing his patience anytime soon now.  
 **"Are you sure it is not you who’s acting on emotion? It sounds personal."** Lorca taunted as he was feeling something's off to how eager he wanted to find them. Zee can feel it too as he looks back and forth to the two man in front of him.  
Gulf laughs at that humorless as he said  
 **"You got me. It is personal. I want your man."** As his face is now again void of any emotions **"So let me spell it out for you. You get away. Agent Zee here saves Agent Suppasit. He looks good. And everyone feels better about themselves. I need a name. Now."** He said thosenlast words full of seriousness that the man he is talking to felt that he should give it or suffer the consequences  
 **"I don’t have a name. And I have no idea where he took him."** Lorca answered in all seriousness and Gulf stared at him before he announced  
 **"Then good luck to you, Mr. Lorca."** as he and Zee now started to walk away  
 **"I have a contact. That is all."** Lorca said suddenly.

-

_[ Phone rings at the Post Office ]_

  
**"Tell me about the suspect."** Nine said as the call is conferenced with Gulf listening on the other line with him.  
 **"Got a contact from Lorca, but it’s through a mailbox rental place in G–Town."** Zee answered as he was driving with Fluke in the shotgun seat.  
 **"Name of the mailbox renter was an alias Bill Coroners. We found his driver’s license at the DMV and matched his fingerprints to chemical purchases in Maryland."** As Fluke tells them the infos they got Gulf is looking at the evidence board for clues of where Mew might be. He can't just sit here and wait for the feds to do their job, this is Mew they're talking about. And the stewmaker got him, it's just a matter of time before he do something if not Mew would never be seen ever again.  
 **"The Stewmaker has a name Stanley R. Kornish. Runs a dental practice in Kitzmiller Maryland. Not 100%, but Kornish is definitely person of interest number one."** Fluke continued.   
**"I hope you’re on your way to Kitzmiller."** Nine told them as Zee answered **"We are."** and dropped the call.

Gulf looks over the evidence board once more and sees an item marked “K-9 hair,” he then takes it as he told Bright who's just beside him **"Time to go."**

-

Kornish drives car to a remote cabin, gets out and opens trunk. There is Mew inside shaking, hands tied with duct tape over his mouth and blindfolded.

**"My name is Mew Suppasit. I have a name. I’m a person. I have a husband. I want you to know who I am."** Mew told him as they were walking towards the cabin and Kornish took off the tape from his mouth.

-  
[ Inside the car ]

  
**"Dogs are not our whole life, but they do make some lives whole."** Gulf said suddenly **"Bright, would you dial the Maryland State Office of Animal Control, please?"** And Bright do so as Gulf impatiently exclaimed **"Come on."** as he drums his finger to his thigh, this can't happen. He can't help but to blame himself for this because he gave him this case. All scenarios are playing in Gulf's brain of what Mew might be experiencing right now and he swears he'll kill everyone that dares lay finger on him.  
 **"Maryland Animal Control. This is Diane. Can I help you?"** Yes! Finally! Gulf thought  
 **"Yes. H–Hello, Diane. This is Stanley Kornish. I’m in a bit of a panic. My dog has gotten out, and I’ve lost my cellphone with the tracking code. I was wondering if I might bother you for the code and if you could reboot the application for this mobile device. He’s an emotional support dog. Please hurry. My heart, it’s pounding, and I’m having trouble breathing."** Gulf acted with his voice as Malia was tracking the dog with a tablet in her hand.

-

  
Inside the cabin, Mew is sitting in a wheelchair facing a bath tub.   
**"Who are you? I deserve that at least, since you’re gonna kill me. I mean, you understand decency, don’t you? At the very least, I should know the name of the person who’s gonna take my life."** He said but Stanley is ignoring him as he walked past him **"I know the name they call you out there. It’s disparaging, disrespectful. But it’s not who you** are, is it? It’s not how you feel about yourself."

The cabin has rows of shelves with mostly small jars – baby food jars – containing liquids. Kornish examines one which contains a fluid and what appears to be a rock  
 **"What name are you referring to?"** Kornish asked him.  
 **"You don’t know?"**  
Kornish lowers Mew's blindfold as Kornish asked once again **"What name?"**  
 **"They call you the Stewmaker because of the chemicals you use to dissolve human bodies."** Mew told him. As Stanley thought of what to answer  
" **Nature**." he said as he walked away again and gets something inside the bathroom  
" **What about nature?"** Mew asked as he slowly tried to takes off the ties that cuffed his hands but to no avail.  
 **"It’s the transference of energy. Energy cannot die. It can only be transformed."** Kornish answered as he rolled out a hospital table that seems to have a different types of drugs and syringes.  
 **"Is that what you do? Transform energy?"** Mew asked him as he looks at what the man brought out.  
 **"That’s what nature does when the body dies."** Kornish explained as he gets something from the bath room   
" **But you do it very differently."**  
 **"Yes. Faster. Cleaner. Better."** Kornish answered as he puts down the syringe he gets in front of Mew.

-

_[ FBI breaks down the door of Kornish's house ]_

Eleanore Kornish yelled and screamed to his son, about 9 years old **"Go! Go! Go! Run!"**

> _– FBI! Hands where we can see them!_

**"Oh, my God! What?! What?!"** Eleanore exclaimed panicking.

> _– Let’s see your hands!_

**"What? What?"** as he hugs his son tightly.

**"Everything’s okay –"** Zee tried to calm her

**"No! No!"**

**"We’re FBI."**

**"No! No! Where- Where are you taking my son?!"** She exclaimed as Fluke gets his son from her hold

**"He’s gonna be fine, ma’am."** Zee told her.

**"You’re gonna be okay. All right?"** Fluke whispered to the boy.

**"He’ll be fine, ma’am. Are you Eleanore Kornish?"** Zee asked her.

**"Yes."** She answered trying to calm herself

**"Is your husband Stanley Kornish?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Where is he now, ma’am?"**

**"I don’t know. He isn’t here. W- w- what’s happening?! Why do you want to talk to Stanley?! Where is my boy?!"** She answered as the panic once again started to bubbled up inside her.

**"Easy. Easy. He’s gonna be fine, ma’am. He’ll be fine."** Zee tried to calm her down.

-

_Back at the cabin..._

**"What about family?"** Mew asked while observing Kornish who's doing something with the drugs in front of him **"You seem like a father."** He continued as Kornish stopped what he's doing and goes off towards the bathroom once again **"You have kids? A son?" "A son, then."** Mew said as he saw that Kornish stopped on his tracks when he heard the word. **"How old is he? How old is your son?"** Mew tried to talked him out once again.

**"He’s 11. My son. He’s 11. I married late. She’s a n–nice woman."** He answered as he hurriedly goes back to what he was doing amd gets something from a stainless cabinet with different bottles of chemicals.

**"I knew it. A caring father."**

**"What about you? Are you a father too?"** Kornish asked as he holds a small bottle in hand and gets the syringe.

" **No**." Mew asked

" **That’s good."** Kornish said as he smiled **"I was- I was asked to make you suffer. I’m-I’m sorry. It’s my job."** He continued stuttering.

**"It’s my job to read people. And you’re not a killer."** Mew told him hisneyes full of desperation to get hold of the man's emotion.

**"I’m a lot of things, Mew."** Kornish answered as he walked behind his back **"There’s a nerve cluster just under the shoulder muscle."** He continued as Mew struggles to break the knot around his hands but again to no avail he can't **"Just wait. The pain should be quite intense."** Kornish whispered to him holding him steady as he sticks a long needle down Mew’s shoulder. He gives out a blood-curdling scream. 

-

_Stanley Kornish's house..._

**"My husband’s a dentist. He would never do anything wrong."** Kornish's wife told Zee as she is now seated at the sofa. Zee and Fluke standing while asking her questions.

**"Where do you think he might be now, Mrs. Kornish?"** Zee started.

**"Oh, it’s the weekend. H-he likes to get away. He goes fishing."** She said.

**"Where does he fish?"** Fluke asked.

**"We have a little cabin up in – I don’t go there. I-it’s his place."** she told them

**"Tell us about the cabin."**

**"It’s not far. Up at Backbone Mountain. Kind of in the middle of nowhere. Near Lamb Knolls, I think."**

**"What’s the name of the road?"**

**"Up there, they don’t have names. Some of the roads aren’t even roads. They’re just dirt paths to the woods. Please, I have to know. What has Stanley done?"** She asked them as Zee hurriedly goes out and radio the base

**"I need a chopper now. I want tact ops on site within the hour. And call ahead to forestry. We’re gonna need guys that know those woods."**

-

**"We’re getting very close, Bright."** Gulf said as he looked at the distance from the map. **"Pull in at the next shop. We’re gonna need meat."** He continued. He feels something stirs up inside him. It's not good but he needs to be strong for Mew. _'Please endure a little bit more Mewish, I'm coming'_ he thought as he closed his eyes and calm his nerves.

-

Kornish appears naked now. And Mew knows it's not good. His time is limited he needs to think of a way out. He would not die just like this' he thought.

**"Tell me, how does it work? How do you make them disappear so perfectly?"** Mew asked again. as Kornish looks and walked towards him.

**"It is perfect, isn’t it?"** Kornish told him as he injects him once again.

**"What did you give me?"** Mew asked

**"A sedative. It’ll eventually cause paralysis, yet maintain your sensitivity to pain."** He explained as he pushed Mew's wheelchair towarss the front of the bath tub. He then shifts his attention to his dog and said **"Hey, you don’t have to watch this. Go on. Why don’t you go play? Go."**

**"Why are you doing this?! You don’t take life. You clean up death."** Mew said as Kornish closes the door.

**"Everything changes. Everything evolves. This is my evolution."** He answered as he walked to the stainless table and began to wear his gas mask

**"You know what I think? I think this idea of you vanishing people to aid nature is a lie. I think you’re trying to dissolve something else. Your past, maybe?"** He comtinues as He gotten out of his binding and immediately stood up **"Whatever the horrible thing was that twisted you up inside"** which caught Kornish off guard and Mew takes that opportunity to kick him in the stomach as he continues **"Whatever the horrible thing was that twisted you up inside and made you into the freak that you are!"** and takes off into the woods. He escaped and tried to run as fast as he could but then he stumbled on a rock and rolled out somewhere down the woods he tried to calm down as the sedarive was slowly eating up his senses. Eventually, it is Kornish’s dog that finds her. Kornish knocks Mew out and drags him back to the cabin. 

-

_The FBI rescue team is assembling in the forest that Kornish's wife told them_

**"We’re gonna run two team lines here. One from Lamb Knolls to the southwest road, the other from the fire road back to the lake. Let’s move!"** Zee ordered them hurriedly.

-

_Back at the cabin..._

Kornish takes a photo of Mew.

**"You know, I was wrong about you. You’re not perfect."** As soon as Mew said that Gulf appears and knocks Kornish out. As he looked at the dog now munching with a meat.

Gulf takes care of Mew. He smiled at him as he said **"Hello, Mewish. The effects will dissipate soon. You’re gonna be fine."** He said that with voice full of softness that Mew started to think he was dreaming, proceeded to stroke Mew's hair and looked at him lovingly and full of adoration as he remembered that there's still unfinished business he has to do. So he pushes the wheel chair outside the room with Mew's back facing him, as he softly pat Mew's hair then his eyes droop closed. 

Gulf returns to The Stewmaker who is now tied down while still naked

**"Okay. Shall we get started? A farmer comes home one day to find that everything that gives meaning to his life is gone. Crops are burned, animals slaughtered, bodies and broken pieces of his life strewn about. Everything that he loved, taken from him. His children. One can only imagine the pit of despair, the hours of Job–like lamentations, the burden of existence. He makes a promise to himself in those dark hours. A life’s work erupts from his knotted mind. Years go by. His suffering becomes complicated. One day he stops. The farmer, who is no longer a farmer sees the wreckage he’s left in his wake. It is now he who burns. It is he who slaughters. And he knows, in his heart, he must pay. Doesn’t he, Stanley?"** Gulf said to him his voice and facial expressions giving away his emotions to the man. Full of longingness, despair, everything. He lets Kornish see his true emotions as he's not planning to let him live after that.

**"No, Gulf. He couldn’t help it."** Mew suddenly says weakly but still could be heard, he was listening to everything Gulf said. 

**"Maybe you’re right. Maybe he could change. Maybe he’s not damaged beyond repair."** Gulf said as he walked towards the man and maintain a safe distance. **"Maybe he could make amends to all those that he’s hurt so terribly."** He continued as he stared down at Kornish righ through the eyes as he fimished " **Or maybe not**." As Gulf gets The Stewmaker by the feet and dumps him into the bubbling acid bath as Mew listens, with a horrified look on evident on face and tears rolled down his cheek. He suddenly feels like brraking down. The vulnerability of the situation h is in right now makes him feel this things, added the fact that something tells him that what Gulf just said earlier is something about his past and that the Stewmaker has something to do with it.

Gulf walked towards him they're now facing each other. He looked at Mew wanted to hold him between his arms, to embrace him and comfort him but he can't. Gulf decide to just smiled at him sadly as he puts both his hands at the back of his head as the feds comes thrashing inside the cabin with Zee leading them.

**"Where’s Kornish?"** Zee asked him.

**"We’ve had a little incident. Agent Suppasit needs medical attention."** Gulf answered. And Zee hurriedly checked Mew's pulse.

**"How did you get in here?"** Fluke asked him too.

**"That’s a pretty tie."** Gulf answered instead.

**"Get a medic in here now!"** Zee ordered as he checked upon Mew.

-

_At the ambulance Mew is seated at blanket over his shoulders._

**"Here."** Gulf said as he hands Mew the Stewmaker’s book of photos. **"It’s horrifying. But at least you can give peace of mind to some of the families."** He finished.

**"You’re no better than him."** Mew told him. Making him aware that he didn't like what Gulf had done earlier.

**"You gonna tell on me, Lizzy? Tell Harold how bad I’ve been?"** Gulf said mockingly. He's lying when he says that didn't hurt because it did. So much. 

**"You’re a monster."** Mew added quietly. And Gulf can see the faint distaste and hate from that sentence.

**"Yes."** Is all he managed to answer. as they looked at each other until Mew decided to go inside the ambulance and leave him standing not seeing the hurt that flashed Gulf's eyes for a moment before it became emotionless once again. 

**"How can you live with that?"** Gulf takes a breath kinda relieved that Mew still pays attention to him though it's not good, but hey beggars can't be choosers. So he decided to answer witht he truth that no matter ehat will only matters to him

**"By saving your life."** He then smiled sadly as he closed the ambulance doors. 

Zee then walked to him and cleared his throat

**"The book I just gave agent Suppasit should help to put Lorca or many of his kind away for a nice long time."** Gulf told him

**"Yeah, but Lorca got away."**

**"Cost of doing business."** Gulf said as he looked for the hem of his jacket's zipper

**"No, you’re not just gonna let him go. He was offensive. You didn’t like that."** Zee told him

**"He is on my jet."** Gulf told him as he zipped up and leave.

-

_At Mew's house..._

**"I–I know things have been a little weird between us lately. I think what we were taking about, getting out of town for a few days I think we could really use it. So I booked it. It’s just three nights back at that place we loved, the, uh, Tellamy Cove Inn. You know, it has that restaurant that you like and it might be fun."** Saint said as he gave the brochure to Mew.

**"Yeah?"**

**"You’re gonna get through this."** Said told him as Mew noticed that one spot that they can go there is the Angel Station Hotel that the ballistics pulled a report on.

**"I promise."** Mew said absentmindedly

[TBC]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was List No. 151?? I kinda included some readers suggestion of Gulf saving Mew's life here so I guess there's a step forward to their relationship development? hehe. Tell me your thoughts at the comment section below! don't forget to hit kudos if you haven't yet. see you next update! :))


	7. LIST NO.88

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sinister middleman with a unique ability puts the FBI on the trail of a missing NSA analyst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! My summer term is done already and now I can update anytime!! Anw I made a stan twt,,, follow me pls 🥺 https://twitter.com/mewsgulfed?s=09  
> am in need of moots!! Hehe,, we can interact there!! :)) Anw, Enjoy reading! This chapter is kinda lengthy hehe.

List No. 88

The Courier guarantees the delivery of high value assets by assuring the deaths of both sender and receiver if either fails in their part of the transaction.

-

  
 **"What’s going on? You’re acting funny."** Saint told him as he was kissing his neck.  
 **"Nothing."** Mew shrugged off but it was evident in his voice that something is definitely off.  
 **"Okay. Tell me. Tell me."** Saint pushed as he now stopped kissing and lay down beside Mew.  
 **"I need to ask you about something, and I need you to tell me the truth."** Mew said to him straight in the eyes.  
 **"Of course. What is it?"**  
Mew shows him the Angel Station flyer.  
 **"I don’t get it."** Saint told him as he shifts his gaze from the brochure to Mew.  
 **"A man was shot and killed in that hotel."** Mew said slowly, checking Saint's reaction  
 **"Okay. So, what’s the question?"** Saint asked him.  
 **"Were you involved?"** Mew questioned him, still looking for Saint's reaction.  
 **"I–in in what?"** He stuttered.  
 **"The murder."** Mew said but Saint's reaction gave the answet right away.

As he tried to stand up Saint held him down he's now angry as he said to Mew **"You’re not going anywhere Mew."** as Mew tried to escape Saint grabs his neck choking him **"Stop! The people that I work for are very powerful. Now, I need you to tell me everything that you know."** Saint told him, this is not the Saint he knew he's definitely going to kill Mew.   
**"I don’t know anything. You’re hurting me!"** Mew struggled to escape from Saint's hold  
 **"Damn it, Mewish! Do not lie to me!"** Saint shouted at him.  
 **"I don’t know anything! I swear!"** Mew shouted back. The grip in his neck tightening  
 **"Yeah, well, I wish that I believed you!"** As Saint's hold tried to suck the life out of him.

_**[…It was a dream…]** _

**"Aah!"** Mew woke up gasping for air as he looked around, it's still too early in the morning. He looked beside him where Saint isnpeacefully sleeping and Mew decided to lay in his side back facing Saint as he tried to go back to sleep. This is bad, he's starting to doubt his husband and it won't end up good.

  
-

 **"Rise and shine. The day is waiting. Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!"** Saint announced happily as he opened the curtains to their room, chopper barking.  
 **"Oh, God. I hate you right now."** Mew said groggily.  
 **"Do you? Wake up, wake up, wake up. Get him, Chopper! Get him!"**  
 **"Stop it, both of you! Ouch!"** Mew said as Saint tickles him and Chopper licking his face.  
 **"I know that you’ve had a rough few nights, but today is gonna be a really great day."** Saint told him.  
 **"Why?"**  
 **"Well, I have a doctor’s appointment."**  
 **"You hate doctors."**  
 **"Yeah, but it’s not for me. It’s an ultrasound for our baby."** Saint dropped the news happily.  
 **"I thought Jeni was having second thoughts."**  
 **"Yeah, she said we’re the only married couple she knows who don’t totally hate each other, so she’s giving us a baby."** Saint exclaimed.  
 **"That’s-That’s great news."** Mew said still shocked, also deep down something tells him that a baby is not a good idea right now that he has doubts towards his husband. But he shrugged off that thought.  
 **"It’s amazing! When you get home from work tonight, you are finally gonna see what this little monster looks like."**  
 **"Wait. I’m not invited?"** He asked Saint.  
 **"I just know how busy you get. But call if you can’t make it."**  
 **"Oh, God. Oh, God."** As he cringed at how cheesy that sounds and hit Saint with pillow.  
 **"It’s so good to see things finally getting back to normal around here."** Saint said as he smiled at him sweetly. How can this guy be someone else? He's too good for this world he can't be that horrible as Gulf's telling him.  
 **"Mm!"** is what Mew just answered and smiled at him too.

_[ Mew and Saint's home is being surveilled. A man takes a bite of a red apple as he watch them.]_

-

On a dark road, a car pulls up behind a pickup truck. The driver of the car opens the back of the pickup. Inside is a young man, bound with duct tape over his mouth, which the driver removes in order to make clips for a video: 

  
**"Say your name"** the man filming said  
 **"My name is is My n– My name is Pete- Pete Wilson. P–p–p–please, please I’m begging you. D–don’t – Why are you doing this?"** Pete begged the man  
 **"Save your breath, kid."**

While the Man is preparing the vault for Pete, Pete grabs the Man’s knife and when the Man returns, he stabs him in the chest. But it appears that the doesn't feel the pain. **"W-what are you?"** Pete asked horrified but instead of answering the Man puts an oxygen mask on him and pushed him inside the vault with oxygens in it.  
 **"Please, don’t do this. Please. Don’t! You got You got the wrong guy! Please! Help me! Somebody!"** The man then closes the cover of the vault.

-

 **"Your sources were correct, sir. The Iranian is attempting to procure a high–level–intelligence package. We believe it could lead to the answer you seek."** AJ Chayapol told him as he walked towards the living room with a teacup in his hand.  
 **"Have it intercepted."** Gulf said as he made himself comfortable at the sofa and took a sip of his tea.  
 **"That may prove difficult. The seller hired the Courier to make the exchange. The last time we attempted to intercept him –"** Gulf cutted him off  
 **"I’m well aware of the men and resources we lost in Cairo. Perhaps this is an opportunity to let our new friends at the FBI carry the water."** Gulf finished as he again took a sip.

-

Mew is looking at an online information about the Angel Station Hotel, which is still classified at most part. As Zee suddenly comes in and talked  
 **"I’ve been ordered to include you in the oversight committee brief on Kanawut next week."**  
" **Cooper told me. Here’s the profile I prepared on him."** Mew told him as he hands the folder to Zee in which the latter answered with  
 **"Have I told you yet I don’t place much stock in profiling? And by “much,” I mean “none.” It’s never once helped me solve a case. You know what has?" – "Hm?"** Mew shook his head. — **"Facts."** As he just looked at the folder blankly and back to Mew.  
 **"Yeah. I also prepared a profile on you."** Mew said placing back the folder to his table as he gets another folder and pretended to read **“Uptight, fueled by an inner rage,” “capable of the occasional moment of tenderness, which likely brings on the desire to stay up all night watching Asian porn.”** He said that last part mockingly staring directly at him.  
 **"Not even close."** Zee said.

 **"Huh. How about this? You don’t trust me. You think I’m tainted somehow. Maybe a traitor. You resent the fact that Kanawut wants to work directly with me instead of you."** Mew explained as he cross his arms, but then his phone rings and as he sees the caller ID he spilled **"Speak of the devil. It’s the devil."**

**-**

  
**"What is this place?"** Mew asked Gulf as he walked directly towards him who's currently sitting down and reading something.

 **"Something of a hideaway. It used to be home to one of the finest American writers who ever lived – Roderick Hemsworth."** Gulf happily shared the history of the house to Mew, as he gets something from his side —a folder.

 **"Never heard of him."** Mew answered.  
 **"No, you haven’t. Nobody has. Dear Roderick was waiting tables when we first met."** Gulf said as he stood up and stopped face to face with Mew as he continued **"Strange little man, built like a fireplug. He was living here with his mother until she died. Poor Roderick couldn’t afford to stay on, so I bought the place for him."** He continued as he makes his way towards the sofa he's sitting earlier.  
 **"Please."** Mew rolled his eyes at that, he's having a hard time believing that this Gulf Kanawut would do that kind thing to anyone.

 **"Sadly, Fredrick died without ever being published, but this place is chock-full of his work Manuscripts, poems, unsent letters, and lots and lots of this."** He continued telling the story as Mew follows him in the living room.  
 **"What is that?"** Mew asked once he's seated as he notice a weirldy looking liquid Gulf is drinking.

 **"No earthly idea. Some sort of distilled alcohol, I think. There’s bottles of the stuff stashed everywhere. Would you like me to pour you a few fingers?"** Gulf offered to him.

 **"Why am I here?"** Mew asked him not comfortable by the fact that Gulf is again, acting so familiar with him.

 **"Have you ever wondered how criminals who know they can’t trust one another are still able to conduct business with each other?"** Gulf asked him still smiling.

 **"They replace trust with fear and the threat of violence."** he answered.

 **"The next target on the blacklist is a physical embodiment of both. He’s known as the Courier, and his involvement in a transaction virtually guarantees success. Once he’s hired to make a delivery, he can’t be bribed, he can’t be stopped. If either a party attempts to double–cross the other, he kills them both. The perfect middleman for an imperfect world."** Gulf informed him.

 **"Cooper’s not gonna sanction a black op against the U.P.S. driver of crime."** Mew said as a matter of factly.

 **"He will when you tell him the Courier is scheduled to deliver a package worth $20 million. At that price, it could be anything from a genetically engineered virus to a very important person’s head in a bag."** Gulf stated

 **"Does he have a name?"** Mew asked.  
 **"I’m sure he does. I don’t know it."** Gulf answered cheekily.  
 **"Skip to the part where you tell me how you expect us to find him."**

**"I know the man he’s planning on delivering the package to. An Iranian spy named Hassmir Hoorush."**

**"Where are they making the exchange?"**

**"At the Wilkinson farmer’s market in 2 hours and 45 minutes."** Gulf said as he looked at his watch and back at Mew and smiled sweetly.

 _'Weird guy.'_ Mew thought.

  
-

The Man who stuffed Seth in the vault is calmly sewing the stab wound in his chest closed, seems like it doesn't feel the pain of ehat he's doing. He has numerous other wounds too 

-

_[Mew and Fluke are walking at the Famers Market, Alexandria, Virginia. Zee is monitoring remotely inside a van]_

**"My 1:00? Could be him. Same height, right age."** Mew said through the hidden intercom he wears.

 **"You reading me, Haircut?"** Fluke said to Zee.[Code name for Zee: Haircut]  
 **"Stay on him."** the latter answered.

 **"When it rings, pick it up."** a boy said as he gives a paper bag to the man they're tailing. 

**"It’s a cell."** Mew told them. **"He just gave him something."** Fluke said as they walked closely and slowly to where the man is headed.  
 **"He’s moving."** Mew informed them.

 **"What’s he saying?"** Fluke asked.  
 **"I don’t know. We’ve got nothing. Get someone to point a mike at this guy."** Zee answered as someone undercover as a photographer came closer to the target and took a picture.

 **"He’s off."** Mew said as the guy is walking faster and stopped at a shop who sells vegetables.

 **"Excuse me. Can you break a hundred?"** The guy they're following told the seller.  
 **"I think he just made contact."** Mew informed them.  
 **"All teams start casually moving to the east side of the market. Do not spook this guy.**  
 **Chang, get closer on the seller guy’s face."** Zee ordered the team and do as they told.  
The seller goes inside tent **"I think he made us. Tactical teams, you’re up. I want south side sealed off from the outside."** Zee said through the intercom

 **"Just made contact."** Mew said under his breath as Fluke and him goes opposite side of the guy. Suddenly there's a gunshot and starts a commotion the man they are following is shot to the head. People scream. Mew and Fluke gets down.

 **"Shots fired! Hoorush is down!"** Fluke said through the intercom.

 **"I don’t have eyes on the shooter! All teams, move in now."** Zee said as an SUV takes off.

**"You hit?"** Mew asked Fluke as they both get their guns.

 **"It’s not my blood."** Fluke told him as they run after the SUV he shoots out the back window of the SUV, but it continues on gaining speed.

**"Suspect’s heading north on 6th. I need local air and law–enforcement support now."** Zee said through the radio.

Fluke demands keys from a bystander, **"Give me the keys! Give me the damn keys!"** The person seems to bee to shocked to move a muscle. Once they had the keys to the bystander's truck they quickly follow the SUV.

**"Air support on the way. Engage. Two minutes."**

The man inside the SUV shoots out the windows of Fluke and Mew's truck.

**"Cut him off at the next intersection! Do it."** Mew told Fluke as the SUV is far ahead of them.

Their truck plows into SUV in the intersection. The man gets out and starts running, his shotgun at hand.

 **"We’re at the corner of 10th and Spencer. The Courier’s vehicle has been disabled."** Mew said through the intercom.

They are having a shoot out but the Courier is cornered, collapsed and leaning against a building. He slips a computer flash drive into his now open chest wound. He shoots automatic weapon fire into the alley where Mew is, but Fluke comes upon him from the front.

 **"Move and you’re dead. Put your other hand up."** Fluke said as he points his gun at him. Mew quickly goes to them

 **"Get your hands up! "Put it up now."** **Put your arm up now."** They told him as the Courier isn't moving an inch.

 **"I can’t."** He said as he looked at his other arm of which the bone can be seen. It must've been the collision of their vehicles earlier. He has a compound fracture.

 **"Put your other arm up."** Fluke said as he didn't saw the fracture. So the man just did what he has to, and that is to push the bone up to raise both of his hand. That looks painful but his face tells otherwise **."Oh, my God."** Mew's the one who managed to react. 

-

_At the Post Office interrogation room.._

**"Let’s try this again.What were you supposed to deliver?"** Zee asked the Courier. But to no avail, he kept his mouth shut.

 **"Please. Help us, and maybe we can help you."** Fluke pushed him.

 **"What about that Iranian spy whose head you exploded all over my partner? Huh? You remember him?"** Zee continued.

 **"He had banking codes with a $20 million wire transfer in his pocket. You’re a courier. You were supposed to give a package to the Iranian. Where’s the package?!"** Fluke questioned him too, but still he's not answering anyone.

-

_At the observatory room..._

**"We found nothing at the farmer’s market, nothing in his vehicle, nothing on him. What was he supposed to be delivering?"** Nine asked Gulf as they are viewing the interrogation happening right now.

**"I don’t know, Kao. Might it be conceivable your people actually missed something?"** Gulf suggested.

 **"You’re not telling us everything."** Mew said suddenly

 **"Let me put your mind at ease. I’m never telling you everything. I did my job here. I gave you a Blacklister. There he sits."** gulf clarified as he gestured waht he says with his hands.

-

_Back at the interrogation room.._

**"Obviously, good cop/bad cop isn’t working here, so let’s try bad cop/worse cop. How’s the arm?"** Fluke said as Zee makes his way towards the Courier.

 **"Looks painful. Where’s the package?"** Zee squeezes his arm but his face is still emotionless. He just looked up to Zee and stared at him. He squeezes again and gained the same reaction and the Courier just smirked at him.

 **"Smile all you want. We’re just getting started, pal."** Zee threatened before they left the room.

-

_Back at the observation room..._

**"Why did he kill Hoorush?"** Nine asked.

 **"Obviously, he spotted one of your agents, and poor Hoorush paid the price."** Gulf explained.

 **"There’s a knife wound in his chest, scars all over his body. You know how he got them?"** Mew questioned him too.

 **"That’s interesting. I always wondered if the stories were true."** Gulf said as he stands up **"I think you may need to call a doctor."** he told Nine as he left the room.

-

**"I’ve read about cases like this. Your suspect has congenital anhidrosis. It’s a rare genetic disorder. He can’t feel physical pain."**

**"That makes sense."** Zee commented as he remembered what happened earlier while they question him.

**"And the scarring?"** Mew asked.

"People with the disorder obviously get injured more often, but not -not like that." He tells them interestingly. **"That– That’s something else entirely."** He finished.

**"We’re more interested in the knife wound in his chest. We think he might have placed evidence inside of it."** Nine informed the Doctor.

 **"What evidence?"** He asked.

 **"We’re not sure. That’s why you’re here."** Nine answered as they let the Doctor prepares for what he needs.

Doctor removes the computer chip from the man's chest. _'He must be The Courier' doctor thought as he stared at the chip and back_ at the man nervously. And suddenly the man spoke **"Boo."** in which the doctor was surprised and illediately pack up to leave the room.

-

_**Video: “My name My name My name is Seth Is Seth Nelson. W–why are you doing this? Please – ”** _

**"That’s the only thing on the chip taken from his chest?"** Nine asked Mew as they watched the clip 

**"Newspaper’s from yesterday."** Mew said as he clicked from his pen and a screenshot from the clip is viewed from the other monitor. **"Time stamp on the video file is 4:29 this morning. It’s a proof–of–life video."** He continued.

 **"The oxygen mask, the tanks – Wherever this guy is, his hours are numbered."** Zee told them.

 **"We didn’t find a package because there wasn’t one, sir. Hoorush was putting up $20 million for this guy. We just stopped him from delivering a ransom payment."** Mew said.

-

**"We got a hit when we ran his name and face through the DMV servers."** Mew said as he motioned at the big monitor, **"Pete Wilson lives in Maryland with his parents, works tech support for a cable company."** He continued as they looked at the monitor and there is the Government ID of the guy they've seen jn the video.

 **"Assuming each oxygen cylinder was full, he has maybe 20 hours before his air runs out."** Zee informed them. Then suddenly an ultrasound machine came rolling in front of them. **"Ultrasound machine. I want to know what other surprises the Courier has hiding inside him. I also want to know why anyone thinks this kid is worth $20 million."** Asst. Director Nine explained.

 **"He’s probably worth more."** Fluke suddenly said as he read something from his laptop **"My CIA sources just confirmed he’s an NSA analyst one of their best and only one of three people allowed to write and access the security protocols and software."** He continued **"If he’s coerced into working for a foreign power or criminal network, the damage would be catastrophic."** Nine finished as they both looked at each other problematically.

 **"We need to make the Courier talk. There must be something he wants."** Mew suggested.

 **"The guy’s a psychopath."** Zee said.

 **"Luckily, we happen to have our own psychopath."** Nine informed them as they all thought of the same person. Gulf Kanawut.

-

_Back at the Apartment where Gulf stays.._

**"This is hilarious."** As Gulf laughed his ass off at what he's reading but Mew suddenly grabs it and stared at him

**"I need to know what you’re not telling me about the Courier."**

**"And what do I get in return?"** Gulf shifted his attention to Mew, staring back at him daringly 

**"My gratitude."** Mew shrugged.

 **"Tell me what you’ve learned about your husband."** Gulf opened up the topic he wanna know. And Mew suddenly don't know what to say, if he should trust this man of the information or not? 

**"The gun.. that I found in the box is connected to an open homicide."** He said.

**"Of whom?"**

**"It’s classified. I can’t read the file."** Mew said as he walked away in front of Gulf and settle with a meter distance between them.

 **"I imagine you’ve found ways around that particular obstacle."** Gulf told him.

 **"I know it happened in Boston last year. I think it was a Russian tourist who was murdered Victor Fokin."** Mew said what he saw in the evidence room he snuck out to.

 **"You lived in New York at the time. Why would you think your husband would be in Boston?"** Gulf asked him, more like hpushing him to think and doubt Saint.

 **"Because I was there with him. He supposedly had a job interview, and we made it into a small vacation."** Mew told him shyly. Then there's silence. Gulf thought he should change the subject before his feelings about what Mew said shows.

**"A few years ago, some of my associates encountered the Courier in an opium den in Cairo. He killed two of them. If he still has a taste for the poppy, there’s a man who may be able to help us."** Gulf informed him.

**"You’re talking about a drug dealer?"**

**"I’m talking about a friend, a philosopher who practices an ancient ritual going back thousands of years. There’s a good chance he could be helpful in locating the Courier’s safe house."**

**"All I care about is finding Pete. Call your friend. I want the Courier’s safe-house address."** Mew said as he started to walk away.

 **"Thank you."** Gulf suddenly said as Mew takes a few steps away.

**"For what?"**

**"For being honest with me."** He said that quietly and full of sincerity **"In my life, I don’t encounter that frequently."** which Mew just looked at him for a good three seconds and proceeded to leave. But it's the truth. In the world he was living in, honesty is not served on a table. And he appreciates Mew for being that although he's sure that he still doubts him and his motives, but Mew still gave that information. He thinks there's an improvement with their relationship with each other albeit minimal. 

-

FBI squad with Mew, Zee, and Fluke raid the house that Gulf said but no one's home. They scan the whole place look for possible lead and evidences.

**"Got a name. Sammy Philips"** Fluke said as he scan one of the folders

 **"Run it through the databases, see if it’s even real."** Zee told him as he was also looking at a case full of different types of guns.

Mew pauses at a photo of two boys smiling. _'brothers? about ages 7 to 10, in front of a trailer'_ he thought.

 **"You guys need to see this."** Mew told them as he saw a DLSR full of pictures of the Iranian and a woman.

-

_Back at the Post Office..._

**"He had the Iranian buyer under surveillance for several days."** Fluke said as he present different photos in a monitor.

**"And this woman, I think she’s the seller responsible for kidnapping Pete and hiring the Courier to pick up her money."** Zee said as he pointed at a photo of a woman. There's more of it, pictures of both the Iranian and the woman.

**"Why the surveillance?"** Nine asked them.

 **"According to Kanawut, the Courier kills anyone who tries to double-cross him. He probably wanted to know where to find them if something went wrong."** Mew said.

 **"Find out who this woman is."** Nine ordered them. as they dispersed and do what they tasked.

-

Meanwhile at the interrogstion room, they are currently scanning the body of the Courier through an ultrasound machine

**"He has five objects embedded inside him. Some are surrounded with scar tissue. Been there for years."** Doctor informed Nine as he and Mew is watching by the door.

**"What objects?"**

**"We’ve only been able to identify two. A key and another chip. The others are just shadows. I need a higher-resolution scan to I.D. them."** Doctor said.

 **"Take him to Walter Reed. I want everything inside of him cut out."** Nine told him as he started walking away but The Courier suddenly spoke up before Nine gets far **"The kid has what? 14 hours of air left?"** Nine slowly looks back at him. **"I can tell you where he is."** He comtinued as he stares back at Nine.

 **"In exchange for what?"** Nine asked as he went inside the room and face the Courier.

 **"Immunity. I talk, then walk."** he proposed.

 **"Never gonna happen."** Nine told him immediately.

 **"Then the kid’s dead."** Mew enters the room too, saying

 **"I’ve been trying to figure out if there’s anything in this world you care about. How about him?"** As he shows him a photo of the two boys in front of the trailer. **"Care about your little brother, Sammy? We’re bringing him in from Petersburg Federal Prison right now. Anything you want me to tell him?"** But he only shits his gaze on the table.

-

**"You finally find him?"** Sammy's brother asked them as Mew puts down the photo at the table.

 **"Tell me about your brother. Who he works with, his contacts. Tell me about the people in his life."** Mew demanded.

**"There are no people in his life."** The man answered.

 **"There’s you. Tried to help you break out, didn’t he? From what I understand, he’d do anything for his little brother."** Mew answered back.

 **"What’s he moving now?"** The man asked amusedly.

**"A 26-year-old MIT grad."**

**"Dude, you don’t understand Sammy."** he said as he shook his head.

 **"I know his condition prevents him from feel–"** Mew started but cut off

 **"No, I mean you don’t understand him."** the man started as he empjasize the word 'understand' **"Our old man knocked us around when he needed to, which didn’t bother Sammy. But dad hated that. Felt like he couldn’t control his own son, and he couldn’t. So when he was 11, dad started hosting these dogfights. Not with two dogs, but with a dog and Sammy. Well, we had this barn. People would come from miles around. They’d get drunk and make bets. What it did to him over time Sammy’s broken. Somewhere in his head, a switch flipped. I wish I could help you, but you know how it goes. You’re here because somebody screwed up.The deal went sideways. And now the buyer and seller have targets on their head, if they’re not dead already."** Sammy's brother told the story. As he felt for the guy, he cannot disregard the fact of what he has become. A criminal. might as well be said a cold blooded at that.

-

**"Her name’s Lauren Decham. She’s ex-French intelligence. She now makes a handsome living selling secrets, mostly of a technological nature."** Gulf told them while walking out from the elevator. **"I really don’t understand any of it. But she’s clearly stepping up on this one, trying to make a legacy for herself."** He said as he stops.in fromt of Mew. **"She owns that nightclub. Last time I was there, we had a great deal of fun, until she tried to strangle me with her stocking."** Gulf said adding that unnecessary information just because he can. In which Mew scoffed at.

 **"I’ll get a warrant. You’ll have it by the time you get there."** Nine said as he started to walk towards his office but Gulf said something which makes him stop

**"She won’t talk, and even if she did, what would you expect her to say?"**

**"She may know Pete’s location."** Zee told him

 **"She won’t."** Gulf answered confidently, his eyes focused on Nine.

 **"She’s the only lead we have. We arrest her and take our chances."** Nine said walking back.

 **"This is a bad idea, Kao."** Gulf said, more like warning him.

 **"Actually, there may be another option. She had to hand over Pete to the Courier somewhere. We find the location, we might get lucky. There could be security-cam or ATM footage of the exchange."** Fluke suggested.

 **"And we use it to track the Courier’s movements last night. That could lead to Pete."** Zee second what Fluke's suggesting

**"And why would she tell you that, again?"** Gulf asked them, as if implying that it won't work.

 **"She doesn’t have to. She’s still expecting her money. We send someone in as the Courier, tell her the exchange was a setup, the deal’s off, she can pick up Pete where she dropped him off."** Mew suggested too.

 **"And we follow her to the drop–off point."** Zee picked up the suggestion.

At which Gulf shook his head and suggested something else **"If you really want her to talk, I should meet with her."**

 **"Every time you “meet,” someone ends up dead."** Zee reminded him

 **"We’ve gotten off to a rocky start."** Gulf said.

 **"You’ve killed three people."** Nine also reminded him

 **"I’m not perfect."** Gulf shrugged..

**"If we did this, we’d be operating under the assumption that Decham has never met the Courier face–to–face."** Nine told the team.

 **"It’s too risky."** he added.

 **"He’s right."** Gulf agreed to Nine. He doesn't want a repeat of what happened last time with the stewmaker. Something about a sting operation without him included doesn't suit well with his nerves. Especially if it involves Mew in it.

**"Let me go. I can do this."** Zee suggested.

 **"First sign this is going south, I want that club swarmed."** Nine said as he walked away.

**"Or just bend over any available piece of furniture and let her slap you on the ass. She loves that."** Gulf told them unabashedly and walked away.

Mew notices incoming call from Saint and a bunch of missed calls.

 **"Oh, my God. Saint. He’s gonna kill me."** he said before picking up the call **"I’m so sorry."** Mew started.

Saint's upset & angry tone didn't go unnoticed **"You need to come home. Okay? I canceled the ultrasound. – Mew?"**

 **"I can’t do this right now."** Mew answered as he felt that something's not right and the last thing he wants right now is an argument with Saint.

 **"Look, I don’t I don’t care what’s going on at work, okay? You and I need to talk."** Saint told him still angry. 

**"Something incredibly important came up." Mew tried to reason out**

**"I don’t care! You and I need to talk about something, and it’s more important."** Saint sai.d shouting

 **"I promise we’ll talk as long as you like, but later."** Mew told him calmly.

 **"This is an emergen –"** He didn't let Mew finished as Saint ended the call and looks into the empty space under the floor and has discovered that the box w passports, money etc. is missing.

-

_[ Loud dance music ]_

_**"All teams stand by. Our man is entering the building."** _Mew said through the headset as he's surveilling Zee.

 **"Here to see Decham."** Zee told one of the bouncer.

 **"I don’t know what you’re talking about. Line’s over there, slick."** The bouncer answered as he pointed at a long line from the entrance.

 **"You need to make an example here. You have to hurt him. That’s what the Courier would do."** Mew said through Zee's intercom.

**"You know, I think we got off on the wrong foot here, uh, Isn’t that her over there?"** Zee said as he punches the bouncer knocking him out.

 **"That was hot."** Fluke said.

 **"You know he can hear you, right?"** Mew said to him.

**"Yep."**

**"Hey. Come with me. Let’s go. Come on."** Another bouncer told Zee as he escort him to a what looks like a personal office.

**"Would you mind excusing me for a moment?"** The woman said to the one she's talking on the phone. After she ended the call, her attention is now at Zee

 **"You injured my doorman. Forced your way into my club. Is there a reason why I should not kill you right now?"** She said.

 **"You kill me, you kill Pete Wilson."** He said with utmost coldness he could utter.

 **"You’re– What the hell are you doing here?"** She said, surprised **"We agreed the money was to be dropped off at a specified location."** She continued.

**"Plans change."**

**"No. They don’t. The only reason I employed you was to shield me from unwanted attention, and you’re at my front door?"** She told him as she thought that this man's out of his wits.

 **"There is no money. The Iranian was working with the FBI. I killed him."** Zee told her looking directly to her eyes as the woman shuddered visibly. Her eyes flickered with fear as she said **"I’ve known Hoorush for years"**

**"Well, if he didn’t set me up, that leaves only one other person, you."** Zee said as he pointed at Decham

 **"And I never trusted him!"** She said hurriedly. **"That’s why I employed you. The bastard screwed us both here."** She tried reasoning out.

 **"Your NSA geek is where you left him last night. We’re done. Don’t contact me again."** Zee said as he's heading to the door.

**"Wait! How do I know it’s really you– That I’m not being set up myself?"** Decham stops him.

**"Not my problem."** Zee answered.

**"They say you can’t feel pain. Prove it."** She said daring the man in front of him. 

_**"We’re coming in. All teams prepare to mobilize. First team, swarm the north doors on my –"**_ Fluke said as he senses that Zee is walking on a trap

Zee breaks glass & slices his inner arm.

 **"Is this what you need to see? You want to watch me bleed, see if I react? I’ve already lost the only thing in this world I’ve ever loved. I have nothing in this world, except this job."** He says that emotionlessly while looking straight to Decham.

**"Impressive. Except for one mistake. If the Iranian is dead, the real Courier would have killed me, too. Which makes me wonder –"**

> **"Get out now!"** Mew told Zee.

**"– Who the hell are you?"** as he said that one guard points his gun at him and starts a fistfight between them 

> _**Mew: "Asset compromised. Hit the building."** _

A gunfight occur between Ressler and the guards after he successfully knocked out one of them. Decham and other remaining guards heads toward the front door as she opened the FBI backup arrives surrounding the whole area, sniper pointed towards them as she put her hands up to surrender.

\- 

She was brought in the Post office for imterrogation.

**"She kidnapped Pete but has no idea where he is."** Fluke informed Nine as he, Mew and Zee walks out of the elevator.

 **"Yeah, well, the kid has less than eight hours of air left. Somebody had better get that Courier talking."** Zee demanded.

" **What do you suggest? Torture him? He doesn’t feel pain."** Fluke reminded him.

**"He does feel pain."** Mew told them as they stopped walking at that and they faced him **"He’s got a brother serving. The one thing in the world he cares about. Offer to reduce or commute his sentence in exchange for telling us Pete’s location The life of a stranger for the life of his brother."** Mew suggested.

**"Call the marshals. Get him back here. We’ll cut him open later."** Zee ordered turbo.

-

Inside a transport vehicle, The Courier retrieves a knife under his skin, uses it to open his cuffs and attacks his guards.

-

_Back at the Post office with Gulf..._

**"He wounded two of the marshals and killed one with a concealed knife."** Fluke informed the others as soon as she ended a call.

 **"He was searched multiple times."** Nine told them wondering where the knife came from.

 **"We think he used one of the objects hidden inside him. He was carrying around his own escape package."** Mew said as Gulf stared at him.

 **"Prisoner transport was found abandoned in Woodbridge, Virginia. There’s also a report of a stolen vehicle at the same site. Local police are searching for him now."** Ze einformed them.

 **"According to his brother, Woodbridge is where he grew up."** Mew added.

**"Well, Pete could be there."** Fluke said hopeful.

 **"Find him now."** Nine said as Fluke and Zee go. **"In the meantime, see if you can get anything out of Decham. She may not know where Pete is now, but she knows where she dropped him off last night."** He ordered Mew.

 **"I have a better suggestion. Let her go."** Gulf suddenly spoke.

 **"That’s not gonna happen."** Nine told him. 

In which Gulf scoffs and shook his head as he say **"God, are you FBI. — When this woman was working for French intelligence, she was on track to be you, Kao. Since she’s come over to my side, she’s only gone up from there. You really think you’re gonna be able to prove anything against her?"** Gulf questioned him.

 **"We’ll make something stick. It’s only a matter of time."** Nine answered.

 **"You don’t have any time. Pick her up in a week, in a month next time. But right now, if you want to save that man’s life, you need to release Decham. I’ll make her talk."** Gulf said confidently.

 **"How?"** Mew suddenly butted in.

 **"You don’t want me to answer that, Mewish."** Gulf told him.

 **"How do I know you won’t use what she says to get Pete for yourself?"** Nine asked him.

 **"You don’t. But I don’t see that you have many other options left."** Gulf answered.

 **"Okay. Release her."** Nine told Mew. **"But if you screw me on this –"** He says to Gulf but before he finishes it Gulf answers with

 **"I’ll consider it a bonus."** And stands up from where he's sitting to finally talk it out with Decham.

-

_Back at Decham's office..._

**"Better make it a double."** Gulf said suddenly.

Decham was startled but he didn't let it Gulf see it **"If this is about that incident in Paris"** she says as she pured him a whiskey on a glass too

 **"Oh, we’ll always have Paris."** He answered as he walked near her and took his glass.

 **"What do you want then?"** She asked.

 **"I want some information. Where is the NSA agent?"** Gulf said straight to the topic.

**"I have no idea. He was handed off to the Courier."**

**"Yes. And he’s been compromised. Who do you think he’ll blame for that?"** Gulf asked him with a hint of threatening as he goes near her.

 **"Not me. The Iranian must have been working with the FBI."** she defended as if the courier is there to listen.

 **"Lauren, the Iranian is dead, and you’re next. You know that."** Gulf told him matter of factly as he was now next to her.

 **"I did nothing wrong."** she said as he walked away from him.

 **"The world is rarely a fair place. That’s why it needs people like me.I’ll get you out of the country and guarantee your safety. There’s a private jet awaiting your arrival right now. In exchange, you give me the location where you dropped the kid off last night."** Gulf proposed his escape plan and his condition for it to happen 

**"He’s worth $20 million."** Decham told him

**"That $20 million is about to die. This is not a negotiation."** Gulf stared at him emotionless.

**"How dare you? I don’t care who you are. And I’m not going to let you swoop in at the last minute and profit from a mistake made by somebody I hardly know."** She says now irritated by what she thought Gulf is planning to do and started to head at the door.

**"Oh, he knows you. He knows where you live, where you work, where you play." Gulf started which make Decham stop in her tracks and looked back at him "He knows you better than I do, and I know where that lovely little freckle is."** He stops as they looked at each other. Then Gulf broke the silence as he says **"I give you a day and a half before he finds you. Try to be brave."** And prepares to leave

 **"Wait. I will help you."** Decham finally said. And Gulf felt the victory as he smirked at that and leave — Decham following him.

-

_Somewhere where their lead is..._

**"Vehicle matches the description."** Zee said through the intercom as they positively ID'ed the stolen car the Courier used to escape.

 **"I have blood here."** Fluke said as he sees drops of blood on the grass and at the window of the car.

 **"All teams, we have the suspect’s vehicle on the south side of –"** Zee wasn't able to finish as a Gunfire breaks out aiming at their direction.The Courier has an automatic weapon. As he just aimed and clicks the trigger and the gun shoots all out.

They exchanged gunshots. Fluke shoots at the Courier several times and Zee took that opprtunity to go at the tree near the Caravan as he shoots at the blindspot. the Courier and Fluke still exchanging shots. 

The Courier suddenly stops aiming at them, they must've known that it was reloading as Zee took that opprtunity to run near the Caravan while still firing at it.

**"He’s outside!"** Zee informed Fluke shouting as he didn't see the suspect inside the vehicle. 

**"Freeze! On your knees."** Zee said as him and Fluke side to side guns aiming at the Courier who is walking slowly while holding a duffel bag. **"Freeze! Turn around!"** Zee still says as he cocks his gun's safety handle. In which the courier slowly turns around as they saw him emotionlessly staring at them **"On your knees! Hands where we can see them."** He's got a bullet wound on his temple as he goes to his knees and collapses. They immediately ran to him.

**"Check him."** Zee told Fluke as he's still aiming the gun at the Courier. Fluke crouched down and check his pulse

 **"He’s dead."** Fluke informed him

 **"How much time does that kid have left?"** Zee asked.

Fluke checks his watch and says **"Less than 40 minutes."** As they looked at each other then at the man lying in front of them. 'This is not good' Zee thought.

-

_At the Post office..._

**"At 4:00 a.m., Decham left Pete in the back of a pickup truck at this rest stop in Manassas."**

Gulf says as him and Mew side to side finding the location at the map in front of them.

**"The Courier took the proof-of-life video at 4:29 a.m Just under 30 minutes later."** Mew informed him as they looked at the big screen where the video clip of Pete is paused **. "Assume he spent 20 minutes minimum with Pete at the site. That would give him 10 minutes of drive time from the rest stop, so he has to be somewhere in this radius."** Mew said as he circled out the place in the map.

**"This entire area’s inaccessible." Gulf said.**

**"The only place with road access is here at this open area. He has to be here."** Mew points out at the white area on the map.

**"How much air does he have left?"**

**"Thirty minutes tops”** Mew said while looking at the clip then back at Gulf who's staring at him.

 **"With Bright driving, we might make it just in time to see him die."** Gulf says as he shifts his gaze to his watch.

-

They arrive at a trash dump for large items which looks like a freezer not functioning anymore, TV's, fridge but mostly it's freezers. 

**"If we find our NSA friend and he’s still alive, he might prove helpful."** Gulf told Mew as Bright stips the car.

 **"You want Pete for your own reasons."** Mew accused him.

 **"So should you."** Gulf answered as they got out of the car.

The three of them look and look to every freezer door they can open but to no avail there's still no sign of Pete. As Gulf notices something

**"He’s in the dirt."** he informed them

 **"What?"** Mew didn't heard it clearly as he was too busy opening the freezers. 

**"The refrigerator. It’s a coffin. The Courier buries things under his skin."** Gulf says as Bright goes near him as well as Mew. **"He’s in the dirt right here."** Gulf stops as he jumps and there they heard something clanking beneath the soil. 

They started digging hurriedly and there right before them is the door of the freezer. Bright opened it and revealed Pete Wilson in a mask with oxygen tanks around him, staying still. 

Gulf dragged him through the his tied hands as Bright liften him up. 

**"He’s not breathing."** Mew said as he remove Pete's mask and took his pulse. he stood up hopeless as Bright immediately took over and started resuscitating Pete.

 **"I died once in Marrakech, Two and a half minutes. You wouldn’t believe what I saw on the other side."** Gulf said as he's confident Birght can revive the man.

**"Who– Who are you?"** Pete said breathlessly while coughing as he panicked seeing unfamiliar people surrounds him.

 **"The FBI – and friends."** Gulf said as he looked at Mew who gave him a look of disapproval.

-

Backup has arrived as well as the ambulance...

When Mew is done talking at the police he walked towards them he saw that Pete who is lying down on a stretcher with Gulf beside him whispering something. He suddenly spoke

**"Pete. We called your parents. They’re gonna meet you at the hospital."**

**"H–how can I ever repay you?"** Pete asked them.

 **"I’m sure we’ll think of something."** Gulf answered smiling as he motioned for the medic to bring Pete inside the ambulance.

**"Don’t even think about it."** Mew suddenly says to him as he sees that 

**"What? The boy wishes to express gratitude. I’m merely playing my part in the ritual."** Gulf looked at him still smiling. Mew doesn't feel good about whatever Gulf's hidden agenda about it. And it surely evident in his facial expression as he saw Gulf's gaze changes from mischievous to something he cannot comprehend or rather denied to. 

**"Don't worry Mewish, this is all gonna end with you having the upper hand. I'll make sure of that no matter what."** Gulf said as he smiled sadly to Mew and took his leave. 

Mew wanted to question him about it but he decided otherwise, since he already knew that the man won't tell shit to him if he don't want to as he watches Gulf's retreating back. 

As he shrugged it all off and decides to go back to the post office to write up his report about this case.

-

_At the post office..._

He has a hunch that tells him it's connected to what happened today. The way Gulf is eager in helping him eventhough he won't say it he still feels it. 

And Mew is scared of the way he understands or somehow get what Gulf Kanawut is trying to do eventhough it lacks of words. He's scared of how much he is wanting to trust the man, to enter in his life. Mew is scared of the fact that he's starting to develop a feeling other than hatred for him than he cares to admit. 

After Gulf saves his life there's this million doubts that circle around his head as to why Gulf is doing these things for him. 'Damn, that man is a criminal and yet here he was saving another innocent life.' Mew thought. 

**"Agent Keen, got a delivery for you. Sign here, please."** Someone knocked in and goes inside the office to get his signature.

 **"Thank you."** Mew said as the man left.

He was handed a file with a note: **_“The answers you seek – Kana”_** It kust be from Kanawut. He opened the envelope and it’s the unredacted file of the Angel Station murder. Includes photos of Saint.

-

**"This man, the young NSA agent. He allowed you access to the classified networks?"** AJ asked him.

 **"He did."** Gulf answered while sipping on his wine as he sat comfortably in the couch, manuscripts and books surrounding him.

**"And I understand this was a one-time offer."**

**"Yes."**

**"The right question, and we could’ve made the world tremble. Finally found our adversary. Why did you waste it on the man?"**

**"Not “wasted,” my friend. Circumstances are far more complex than we ever imagined. I’m betting on the long play The future."** Gulf insisted as he got one of the manuscript and pretended to read it so AJ can drop the topic and leave him already.

**"Your future’s arriving now."** AJ told him as he saw Mew coming, and finally exited the room leaving Gulf and Mew alone. He's standing in front of Gulf, not doing anything they stared at each other in silence. Gulf can see that Mew's conflicted, he might've already saw the file I delivered to him. For once, Gulf can see through Mew. The vulnerability he never saw once ever since they met at the facility. He can clearly see the tears that wanted to freely flow from his eyes, Mew's hurting but Gulf can't do anything but to lead him to the truth. No matter how painful that might be Mew needed to know the truth about his husband. He can also see that Mew does everything he can to not breakdown in front of Gulf. And so, Gulf started tosay something and tore his gaze at Mew's face.

**"Funny all these wonderful manuscripts, and my favorite thing about this place is still the view from the sofa. I love how the light breaks through the trees."** Gulf says as Mew sat beside him on the sofa looking everywhere but to the person right next to him.

**"I don’t even know why I’m here."** Mew said as he and Gulf heard how his voice break and he just cried there silently, while Gulf wanted to hug him and say that everything's okay but he decided against because if he's gonna be honest, what Mew's experiencing is just the start and there's more problem to overcome. So Gulf just sat there looking intently at Mew, his eyes telling the words he can't say but the other man is too busy crying to notice it.

-

_[ View into Mew and Saint's home from surveillance location ]_

> _**Mew:** "Saint?" He says as their house is too quiet._

_**Surveillance Man:** What’s going on?_

_**Surveillance Man #2:** You got to see this._

**_"Sit down."_** Saint said as Mew saw him at the dining table sitting. _**"We need to talk."**_ Mew told him. As Saint slides out the box with money, passports and gun

 _ **"That’s funny. I was just gonna say the same thing to you."** _Saint answered as he looked at Mew face void of any emotions.

[TBC]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are here at the endnote already hi!!! that's it if you liked my update you can hit kudos and comment your thoughts! i"d love to read them :))


	8. List No. 150

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eager to clear Saint’s name, Mew turns him in to the FBI -- where he soon discovers that he’s involved with a corporate terrorist. Perth Tanappon takes corporate espionage and sabotage to new levels, not stopping at mass murder to put his client’s competitors at a disadvantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyaaaa! happy New Year! SKSKS i know, i told everyone that i'd frequently update this one but things happened. But for sure, this story is lengthy so pls bear with me, i'll try to update as soon as I can. It just that Enjoy reading!

Man is assembling a bomb in a garage in the forest of Chiang Rai, Thailand. As Perth Tanappon entered the garage and looked at the finished piece he said "Ready?" 

"yeah." the man answered. 

"She’s beautiful." Perth said as they took sight at the car at a safe distance.

"She was." The man said as he clicked the car key which triggers the bomb in the car and it explodes. 

"Can you make it radioactive?" Perth asked the man.

"What do you think that was?" The man said chuckling. Which earns a glare from Perth. "Joke. Yes. Cesium–137, just like you want." He continued as he saw how serious Perth was.

"How long before it’s ready?" He asked.

"48 hours." 

"I need it in 36." Perth said before he walked away.

-

Meanwhile at Mew and Saint's house....

"Are you telling me that you have known about this?" Saint asked him accusingly.

"Yes! I found it!" Mew answered with the same intensity Saint is asking.

"When?" 

"When I was cleaning up your blood."

"Mew, that was weeks ago. What else are you not telling me?" Saint told him voice still accusing.

"What am I not telling you?!" Mew asked as he looked at the man in front of him ridiculed.

"What the hell is this, and why is it in our house? I mean, there’s a gun in here, Mew, and there's passports with my face on it and, uh, these names. Who the hell is Anthony Lumberg?" Saint asked him still, while getting the said items inside the box.

"Do you really expect me to believe that you’ve never seen any of this before?" Mew told him, doubt evident in his voice.

"And how much money is this anyways? I mean, this is a fortune." 

"Are you serious about all this?" Mew said as he got the folder inside his bag and flipped it open "Is this you?" He asked Saint as he pointed at the picture.

"Are you interrogating me now?" Saint asked him unbelievably.

"This! It’s a picture of you at the Angel Station Hotel in Boston." Mew said accusingly.

"Yeah. So what?" Saint said after he looked at the picture.

"There was a murder there that matches this gun." Mew said as he pointed at the gun inside the box "An agent named Victor Fokin, a Russian agent who was in the process of defecting when he was killed before he could say anything." he continued.

"Are you telling me, like, what – Like, you think that I murdered a KGB defector, like I’m Bond? I’m Saint Bond, and I just, uh between social studies and recess, I go around assassinating people. I had my job interview there, Mew, at the coffee shop." Saint explained.

"That’s enough. Some of the dates on these passports…"As Mew continued to accuse him.

"You know, I can’t believe that you’re accusing me of this, because your job is the reason that a man came in here and cut me in half!" Saint said sarcastically as he walked out.

"No. …May 12, 2015. Your bachelor party. In Las Vegas. I’ve never seen pictures." Mew still accused him as he followed Saint and showed the passport stamp.

"You never will! I was gone for 36 hours!" Saint said frustrated.

"You can get to Paris and back in 19." answered back

As Saint laughed humorless "I’m not gonna sit here and – Your job – Anything that is evil or bad – It comes from what you do, not what I do!" he said to Mew.

"It’s not my picture on these passports." Mew answered back calmly as he looked at Saint's eyes, looking for anything that might enlighten him or something. 

"Okay! If you think I am guilty, then why don’t you do something about it? Why don’t you call the FBI?" Saint dared him.

"Fine." Mew said as he looked for his phone.

"Do it. Go ahead. Do it." Saint pushed as he follows Mew back to the dining table

"You think I’m kidding? Do you think I’m kidding?" Saint asked as he saw that Mew already got his phone in hand "Mew, it’s – it’s me. I don’t know what’s going on, but I know that this is a huge misunderstanding. Make – Make the call." Saint said softly 

"They’ll separate us. They’ll dig through your life, my life, with a fine–tooth comb. They’ll – Our entire lives will be up for grabs."

"I got nothing to hide. Let them." Saint told him confidently.

As Mew dialed the number.

Man: Identification, please.

"Agent Suppasit, 1212 dash 034 White Bear. I need clearance for an incoming client.

"Client?" Saint said on the background.

"Saint Suppapong....." as he looked at Saint "My husband."

  
  


-

[Sirens wail in distance]

In a parking garage, Saint steps out of the car. Mew removes black sack from his head.

"Was that necessary? I thought we were going to the FBI." Saint told him.

"I don’t work at the FBI." Mew answered as he motioned for Saint to walk towards the elevator.

-

Inside the elevator...

"What do you mean, “black site”? I don’t understand. Where are we?" Saint whispered to him as they were surrounded with full armed FBI agents.

"This is where I work, Saint." Mew answered, the elevator door opened as Zee and Fluke greeted them.

"Mr. Suppapong, I need you to come with me." Fluke told him and started walking in which Saint followed.

"Wait." Mew said suddenly before they can even go far.

"Make it quick." Zee told him.

Mew sighed "You’re gonna be okay. Just tell them what happened. Tell the truth." he said to Saint.

"Okay."

"Where are they taking him?" Mew asked Zee when he could no longer see Saint.

"If I were you, I’d worry about myself." Zee told him.

-

At an undisclosed location...

"I’m looking at it right now. It’s beautiful. What? Oh, the blues? Well, the blues look –" Gulf was talking on the phone as AJ cutted him off in the background "Blue." 

Gulf just throws him a look then back at the painting

"– green and gray, the gaping maw of the ocean. It’s mesmerizing." As he seemed really mesmerized by the painting. This painting should be hanging in New york. My man in the port of Dubai says payment was sent last week. The painting will be in hand well before the wedding. Yes. Harold, remember me to your wives. All of them." 

"What is it?" Gulf said as he ended the call.

"It’s about Agent Suppasit and his husband." AJ told him what happened. And despite considering what Mew must be feeling right now, he can't help but feel elated by the news that Mew might finally be able to see the truth about his husband.

  
  


-

Back at the Post office..

Door closes as Nine takes his seat in front of Mew.

"When this all started, when Kanawut turned himself in and asked for you, I was skeptical, suspicious. But I’ll be honest. You’ve done good work. And I’ve come to believe that you were just as surprised as the rest of us when he picked you. But now this. I need you to help me understand what’s going on here." Nine said to Mew and he knows this kind of approach, Nine is interrogating him now he's back with his suspicions to him.

"The gun, the money, and passports were in my house. A hatch in the floor." Mew started telling him.

"The gun was used in an unsolved homicide." Nine disclosed to him.

"Yes." 

"You pulled a ballistics report." Nine said as if implying something.

"Saint is my husband. I brought him here, to you, for help, to find answers. I want to know who killed that FSB agent as much or more than you do. If we can solve that murder –" Mew said but was cutted off by Nine

"You’re not gonna do anything. Until this matter is resolved, I’m putting you on leave." Nine said to him.

"What? No. Saint is here." Mew tried to reason out

"Agent Suppasit. Go home." Nine said dismissively.

-

[ Door opens and closes ]

As Fluke gives Saint a glass of water.

"Oh, thank you very much." Saint said.

"Fluke Natouch" Fluke introduced himself.

"Saint Suppapong. But, uh, you probably already know that." Saint tells him as Fluke looked at him intently "Look, I- I came here voluntarily, so"

"Where should we start?" Fluke cutted him off.

"I just want to know the truth." Saint told him desperately.

"Tell me about the murder." Fluke starts interrogating as he sat down.

-

[ Mew and Gulf are seated on opposite sides of a bench near the White House ]

"People think it matters who occupies that house. It doesn’t. Multinational corporations and criminals run the world." Gulf said as he cleans his sunglasses.

"I thought we were here to talk about Saint." Mew said to him

"You’ve obviously heard of corporate espionage – companies trying to beat other companies to be the first hand on the dollar. But what if it were taken a few steps further? In 2008, seven people in Chicago were killed by an over–the–counter drug laced with potassium cyanide. The company’s market share went from 35 to 8. It was never determined how the drug was poisoned, but I will tell you someone was hired to do that." He looked at Mew to see if he's listening before he continue

"Remember those tire recalls, Chernobyl? Deliberate and malevolent actions taken by corporations to protect their vital interests. Nothing happens by chance." Gulf said as Mew listened to what he shared. "That’s why I’m here, Mewish. Because there’s a man Perth Tanappon" Gulf said the name while looking at Mew

"I don’t know who that is." 

"Perth Tanappon is a corporate terrorist And frankly, he’s the best of the bunch. Mewish, if you want to find the truth about your husband, then you need to find Perth." Gulf explained.

"Why? Does he know Saint?" Mew asked, still not looking at Gulf's gaze though he felt it.

"Because he's Saint's lover." Gulf answered.

And with that statement, Mew felt angry, betrayed and hurt by Saint. He's more than determined to find this Perth Tanappon if what Gulf is saying is true then he doesn't know what he'll do when he faces this man. 

-

Inside Asst. Dir. Nine's office....

Gulf is looking out the window "I fail to see how suspicions about his husband affect our arrangement." as he heard about the news right after he shared the info to Mew. And he's honestly not pleased about it that's why he's here.

"Agent Suppasit is on leave." Nine told him.

"Well, then, lives will be lost." call him petty or whatever. But his conditions are clear. He would only talk with Mew Suppasit no buts.

"What if I were to deliver to you a terrorist, not your run–of–the–mill ideologue answering to bearded men in caves, but someone entirely different, less predictable and far more dangerous." Gulf said though he's not saying it directly, he's making a deal to let Mew in this case.

"I’d say delivering criminals to me is your job." Nine told him. As if knowing what he's trying to say.

At which Gulf scoffed "My job is my business, Nine. Delivering criminals to you is a hobby, a diversion, one that may become tiresome, in which case we could always reminisce about that unfortunate incident in Kuwait." Gulf said and Nine was somehow alarmed of that certain word.

"Are you threatening me, Gulf?" Nine asked him. As Gulf smirked because he hit the jackpot and was pleased at Nine's answer when he mentioned 'that'.

"I am. Hardly the time to let morals stand in the way of your upward mobility, Agent Noppakao." Gulf said as he walked out of the office.

-

In the interrogation room...

"I had a job interview. I am a teacher. 3rd grade. I got a call from the Rothwell School in Cambridge." Saint explained

"Who called you?" Fluke asked

"Uh, Wil– Wilbert Boris. He’s the headmaster. He said he saw my application and, uh, he was impressed and would I mind coming in for a meeting. Mewish and I decided to make a weekend of it, so we got a room at the Tellamy Cove Inn. We got in on Friday night. We had dinner at the restaurant next door, which you can verify, because I used my credit card. And then the next day, I met with Boris at the Angel Station Hotel."

"Not the school." Fluke said with a hint of accusation.

"No, he called me that morning, and he said he was already downtown on some other business, and would I mind meeting him at the hotel." Saint explained.

"It’s bad luck, right?" 

"Excuse me?"

"Your meeting gets changed to the exact location a man is assassinated. What would you call it?" Fluke pushed.

"Yesterday, I would have called it a coincidence. Look, I don’t belong here. Just call Wilbert Boris, okay? He’ll verify everything I’m telling you." Saint told him.

-

Post office's main hall....

  
  


"Where are we on the contents of the box?"

"Still working on those passports and tracing the money, but ballistics did confirm that it was the gun used to kill Victor Fokin. The good news – We actually did find a partial on one of the casings in the magazine. But it’s not Saint Suppapong's, and there were no hits on it through AFIS." Zee informed him.

"Give me updates as soon as you have them. Meanwhile, there’s been a development. Kanawut's brought us a case." 

"It’s about time he realizes that he has to talk directly to us." Zee told Nine.

"He won’t."

"Sir, I think it’s entirely inappropriate that Suppasit is on the case when his husband’s being investigated for murder." Fluke voiced out. And Nine is very much aware of that, it's just that when it comes to proving points Gulf seemed to be very convincing of course not to mention his means to get what he's pointing out.

"There’s been a change of plans." is what Nine told them.

-

At the Post Office's meet hall..

"According to Kanawut, his real name is Perth Tanappon. Nearly a year ago, he reached out to him as Ohm Phawin. he wanted Gulf to broker a deal to assassinate a supreme court judge who was the swing vote in a case that could have cost his corporate clients billions." Mew explained as they looked at the presentation he made based on the information he got from Gulf.

  
  


"Custom documents indicate Ohm Phawin entered the country yesterday. We’ve got a credit card in his name that was last used under an hour ago. Purchased two beers at the bar in the Key Hotel." Turbo informed them as he types non stop on his desktop.

"Call the hotel manager. Have him start pulling security tape. See who he was having drinks with." Nine directed Zee and Fluke. "Agent Suppasit?" He called out as he saw Mew looking intently at the picture of the man's passport.

"Uh, I feel like I’ve seen him before." Mew said as he looked at the photo the familiarity dwells around his mind.

-

[ A Middle-Eastern man and Perth with his undercover are kissing passionately outside a hotel room. Lock beeps and they go inside ]

  
  


"Show me." Perth told the man.

"Come on. I already told you I have it. I have to pick up my son from the piano in an hour." The man said lust evident in his eyes.

"I’ll show you mine if you show me yours." Perth whispered and bit his earlobe. The man laughs breathily as he hands Perth a folded piece of paper.

"Got confirmation yesterday. On its way. It’s official." the man said.

  
  


"It’s official." Perth said as he confirmed that the information is true and goes back on top of the man as they kiss continuously to distract that man as Perth injects something in his neck 

"Ouch! What the– ?" He groans as he felt the sting

"Too much?" Perth smirked 

"Be careful. If anyone sees any more marks on my neck …" The man wasn't able to finish what he says as he choke and felt his whole body gets numb

"Gonna what?" Perth said innocently as he pushed the man slightly and he falls to the floor gasping for air.

-

"Mr. Boris, thank you again for meeting with me. Tell me, is this the man you interviewed for a position here at Rothwell? Did the two of you meet in the coffee shop of the Angel Station Hotel?" Fluke started interrogating the man that Saint allegedly met with.

-

Back at the hotel room...

Perth removes his blonde wig and ruffles his real hair.

He rolls the man onto his stomach on the floor and empties a bottle of pills around him. He puts on his coat and leaves the room. 

As he heads toward the elevator he turns around and heads in the opposite direction when it opens. Zee and Mew and a man from the hotel get out. Mew is making a call on his cell phone.

"Fluke, it's Mew. Give me a call as soon as you speak with the headmaster. I’d like to know how things are going."

Perth heads down the stairwell swiftly.

"He’s not calling you back." Zee told Mew.

"This is the door? I’ll take the key. Step back, please." Zee said to the hotel man. "He shouldn’t even have told you what he told you." Zee directed that to Mew as he prepared his gun before breaching inside the room.

"And why is that?" Mew asked as he also did the same.

"Because you could be an accessory for all we know." Zee answered and put the key card as the lock beeps. They entered the room with caution "FBI."

As soon as they both walked in the hallway of the room they see a man lying on the floor.

"Check him." Zee told Mew as he quickly checked the hotel room's bathroom. "Clear. I’m headed down to security." Zee hurriedly said 

"Call an ambulance." Mew told the clerk assisting them as he scanned the area and wait with the body until the backup showed up.

Perth gets on the elevator as it opens, there are teenagers making a noise and their leader calls them and stops the elevator before it closes.

"Hold on, hold on! Come on. Everybody in." said the man and continuous laughter can be heard.

  
  


Zee talking on the phone "Mobilize D.C. Metro. Have teams lock down the Key Hotel and a two–block radius. No, no, no."

He stops the elevator door just before it closes. 

"I’m headed down to the security desk now to pull footage –" As soon as Perth sees Zee he slowly hid behind the girls trying to blend in.

"– It’s gonna be room 1332. And make sure that ambulance shows up now." Zee said as he ended the call.

-

[ Mew is going through the unconscious man’s wallet to look for any clues as to who and what is the relation between him and Perth. ]

-

[ Elevator bell dings ]

"Let’s go. Let’s go." The man leading the teens said as they head out leaving only Perth and Zee inside the elevator

  
  


The moment the door closes, Perth attacks Zee from behind and the latter was caught off guard as he struggled to fight, both of them throw punches and kicks at one another.

-

[ Meanwhile Mew goes through unconscious man’s coat pockets. He finds a cell phone and look at the recent calls ]

-

[ The fight continues inside the elevator. Perth got the upper hand and chokes Zee using his arm. As soon as the elevator stops Perth makes his way out, leaving Zee on the floor, beaten but conscious as he gasps for air. During the commotion, Perth left his cell phone on the elevator floor. ]

  
  


Mew speed-dials the number for Ohm Phawin (Perth's alias) as soon as he saw it. Perth's cellphone rings on the elevator floor. and Zee answers Perth's phone. 

"Perth?" Mew asked the other line

"Hardly." Zee answered as he groaned.

"Zee? Why do you have his phone? Wh– Did you find him? Did you stop him?"

"Not exactly." Zee said breathing heavily.

-

"Okay, we’re working on a current address for Tanappon. His phone provided a treasure trove of messages. He was in frequent contact with a multinational company called the Canary Group."

"But more worrisome is a message that came in today around three hours ago. A call that originated from Thailand."

Recorded call: “ Change of plans. Had to use Cobalt 60. Still good to go.”

"Best guess Cobalt 60? They’re talking about a dirty bomb here." Zee voiced out.

"But what’s the target?" Mew asked which left them wondering.

Mew and Gulf are walking by a building with white marble columns around DC, still being vigilant around them before they decide to settle down at a bench, as Gulf pretends to read a newspaper.

“We believe Tannapon is planning to detonate a dirty bomb somewhere in the central time zone of the United States.” Mew informed him as soon as they sat down.

“Why would she want to do that, Mewish?” Gulf asked him as he placed down the newspaper, though he knew the answer he still decided to let Mew do the thinking.

“Somebody hired this man. He killed someone today, Ardeen Imris. He was an attaché at the Turkish Embassy. Looks like they were having an affair. We suspect it was a means to an end.” Mew explained. 

“Have you found the connection to your husband?” Gulf asked. No one can blame him if he’s more interested in that. Because that’s the main reason why he even gave this case to Mew in the first place.

Mew looked at him unamused as he said “We have looked through all of Tannapon’s phone messages, all his records. There wasn’t a single message from Saint.” 

“Perhaps they exchanged letters.” Gulf pushed.

“There’s nothing between them. My husband is innocent.” he defended.

-

Back at the interrogation room..

“Did you talk to Boris?” Saint asked as soon as Fluke entered the room.

  
  


“Please take a seat.” Fluke told him as he sees Saint walking back and forth. In which Saint chuckled nervously

“Okay. He backed me up, though, right?” Saint asked as he took a seat in front of Fluke. Which in return Fluke slides a photo in the table “Okay, who is this?” Saint is confused because he’s not familiar with the man who looks old.

“You don’t know?” Fluke asked like he figured something out by Saint’s expression and answer.

“No.” Saint hurriedly answered, with certainty.

“That’s Walter Burris, the headmaster at the Rothwell School.” As Fluke drops the bomb Saint was stunned as well as Mew who’s observing outside the room. 

“W- w- what is this, some kind of trick? Did this guy say he met with me? Because I didn’t meet with him. And if he says that he met with me, then he’s lying. He is lying to you. Because I’ve never seen this guy before in my life, not once.” Saint frantically voiced out.

“He’s being set up.” Mew said to NIne as they observed what was happening inside.

“Look, uh, I met with a man who - who claimed to be Wilbert Boris. For 45 minutes, he interviewed me.” He explained as he looked at the one 

way mirror “Look, is Mew back there?” He suddenly asked as he stood up from his seat and frantically went in front of the mirror.

“I need you to stay seated.” Fluke told him..

“Look, I didn’t do anything, okay? You have to believe me. All I did was walk out of a hotel, and someone took a picture, okay? Someone is doing this to me!” Saint explained as he looked back at Fluke. 

Meanwhile in the observation deck...

“The picture.” Mew whispers to himself then turns and leaves to look at the cctv shot of the Angel Hotel.

“Look, I–I don’t know what you think I did or who you think I –” Saint stammers as he panics.

Mew walks down to the evidence board and takes down the photo of Saint outside Angel Station. In this photo is also captured a man with dark light brown hair in a chin-length Sassoon-style cut. She compares her to a photo of “Sherly” (Perth’s alias) who has wavy/curly shoulder-length dark brown hair. Mew appears to see a similarity. BTW, the Perth who fought with Zee in the elevator had hair that appeared to be his own that was dark blonde or chestnut and has a boyish haircut

  
  


-

Meanwhile, they found a lead at an apartment...

FBI Squad is in position outside an apartment, waiting for someone as Mew walks in front of the door, firearm at hand, the man pushes the door as they shout “FBI!” as they enter the apartment. Footsteps. “Clear!” Indistinct conversations. Radio chatter.

[ Zee and Mew enter the apartment, and look at each other as they see right in front of them a trove of high-powered weapons found. Photos are found as well. Mew sits down to a chair as he goes through them. He notices a vent cover has been removed so he hurriedly looked for the vent in the lower part of the wall. In the vent is a “go” box similar to Saint’s – different passports with different identities belonging to the same person as he , money, etc. Also included are photos of the faces of a number of men including both the man just killed in the hotel room, the Turkish embassy attaché Ardeen Imris – and the murdered FSB agent Victor Fokin. Strangely, the box also has the strange insignia in the wooden cover – which is reminiscent of the scar on Mew’s wrist, though he fails to notice this.

“Zee.” He called out as the latter walked to him “Victor Fokin, the FSB agent. He was watching him. So he could kill him, not Saint. he’s an assassin.” Mew said as they go through the different photos linking Perth to the murders allegedly involving Saint.

Another agent helping with the search comes over and says “Guys, you might want to check this out. Found this by her bed.” The excitement and relief that Mew felt is gone in a flash as he sees a picture of Saint with Perth cuddling and smiling in the camera.

“Give us a minute” Zee told the other agent as he saw Mew’s reaction “This is evidence. Listen, Suppasit, whatever you think this may mean, I admire what you’re doing, standing up for your husband, but I think we both know it’s time for you to protect yourself.” As he took the picture of Saint in Mew’s hand and put it in a ziplock tagged for evidence. 

-

  
  


[ Mew approaches Gulf in a park, as he sit with him under a canopy gazebo ] {Bell tolling behind them as Gulf pull the rope ]

“I didn’t know where else to go.” Mew finally speak up after minutes of silence.

“We found a picture of Saint in Perth’s apartment.” Mew said as he took a deep breath because there’s something stuck in his throat that he feels like crying at the same time doesn’t want to.

“ He said he doesn’t know him, but clearly he does. So much is happening, and I just don’t know how to process it all. I mean, a part of me thinks that you’re manipulating this whole thing and you’re trying to ruin my life. But that’s just a part of – But if I’m wrong about Saint – If he isn’t who – I don’t think I can handle any of it without him. I feel like I’m drowning, like I don’t know what’s real or who I can trust.” Mew finishes as he sobs in between.

“You can trust me.” Gulf said as he looked straight at Mew’s eyes, hoping that the sincerity he felt would mirror the way his eyes looked at Mew.

“I needed you to be wrong about him.” Mew said as a tear rolled on his cheek and he closed his eyes as he lowered down his head.

[ Gulf reached out at Mew’s hand to hold it tightly ]

-

  
  


“Your husband may have been connected to our primary suspect. If I let you into the field and you discover some incriminating information on him, I have no reason to believe you won’t suppress it. But circumstances require your continued involvement.” Director Nine said as he had a meeting with him and Zee. 

“We found something on Tanappon” Zee opens up “hard drive – Money he wired to a dummy corp in Thailand.” he continued as he looked to Mew and Nine back and forth.

“Interpol says the funds are linked to a man named Maximo Radcliff, a bomb expert operating out of Europe.” 

“And you need me because you need Gulf to find this guy.” Mew figured.

“Radcliff’s our best connection, not only to Tanappon, but your husband. Find him.’ NIne said with finality in his voice as Mew and Zee stood up and exited the room.

  
  


-

Mew walks in a hallway with Bright behind him as the guy fetches him in the lobby. They entered an apartment that looks like it's not yet done being painted. He saw Gulf talking to someone in his phone.

“No. Hachet, that is not the problem. Listen to me. Shipping is my business. Once I receive payment, the merchandise ships. That’s the deal. According to my man in Portland, the payment’s not there. It’s been diverted to New Jersey, which is entirely unacceptable.” He faces them and nods at Mew’s direction to acknowledge his presence

“Well, I don’t care if the wedding is Saturday. All I care about is my payment. Hachet, this conversation is over.” Gulf continued to talking and turns his phone off.

“Hello, Mewish. What can I do for you?” Gulf asked as he walked towards Mew, maintaining a distance enough for them to talk closely. He invited Mew to sit on the chair as they talk. Gulf laughs “Maximo Radcliff. Tremendous bomb maker. Haphazard as hell, terrible drinker, but he gets the job done.” He told Mew.

“Tanappon made a wire payment to him a few weeks ago.” Mew shares information

“So he’s the link. Radcliff can get you to Tanappon, and he’ll get you to Saint.” Gulf figured as Mew nodded at that.

“Can you help me find him?” Mew asked in which Gulf gave a nod confidently and smiled at him as he walked put of the apartment.

-

Somewhere in a cabin at the forest… 

“I hear you’re using Cobalt 60 in the device, and you know as well as I there’s only one reputable supplier on the market, and that’s our friend Nakiya. Now, I like Nakiya. I floated in the Dead Sea with Nakiya, climbed Masada with her wife.” He continued as Bright walked behind him and settled behind the man he is talking to. “But if your device goes off, they’ll be looking to her. And if they look to her they’ll look to me.” Gulf finishes saying as he opens a bottle of wine, and pours it to two glasses. A foreing looking man accepted it and their glasses clank. “Because Nakiya talks faster than a cheerleader after under the grandstands. Probably not a metaphor you understand.” HE said as he walks up to the man’s side.

“But you do understand my position.” Gulf continued as he drinks from his glass. “ So I need your help, Max. I need to know about this device you’ve made for Perth.”

“G, I’m sorry. I can’t. Just like I wouldn’t do to betray to you, I can’t do that to him.” Radcliff said as he slurred on his words. 

Gulf sighs at that and replied “That’s unfortunate. I’m in the middle of negotiating something very interesting, something unique in Syria. I’ll be playing all sides. Ah, I thought there might be a place for you at the table. Another day.” He said like its not a big deal, but Maximo Radcliff thinks otherwise, a tempting offer. _“Fuck, Tanappon”_ he said in his head.

Saint talking at the one-way glass, he sighs as he said “I know that you’re in there. I know you’re in there. I know you’re watching, and I didn’t do anything. Mewish. Honey, please. I didn’t do anything.” he looks pleadingly though he can’t see Mew. And the latter just stand there tears threatening to fall from his eyes as he looks at Saint and thinks about all things they shared might not be true at the end.

-

Back at Gulf and Radcliff’s conversation… 

“It’s a sedan. The car is the bomb. Contamination radius of over five miles.” He spilled as he walks around the room with a glass of wine in hand.

“When will it detonate?” Gulf asked.

“Nineteen hours. Don’t know where.” Radcliff answered.

“Then we’ll have to ask Perth. Call him.” Gulf said as Bright gave a phone to Radcliff which in return looked at him incredulously “I just need to know where he is. This will never come back on you.” Gulf assured him.

-

[ Horn honks as a fortuner parks near a sidewalk ]

“I know you want to get your hands around his neck. But when you do, don’t kill him.” Zee said to Mew as he adjusts his bulletproof vest is comfortable in his body. 

“Kill him? I want to talk to him.” Mew answered as he looked around and a group of agents come to them.

“All right, let’s go. Huddle up. All right, let’s make this quick and clean.” Zee starts briefing the agents “Once you get a visual I.D. on Tanappon, call it. We’ll move in. We’ll take him. No shots fired. Let’s not make the 6:00 news, all right?” He finishes as he cocked his gun to see if its loaded and the team disperse in the sea of people at the park.

  
  


[ Indistinct conversations ]

> _–” He’s moving north.” Mew informed the team using his earpiece._
> 
> _– “Copy that..” Zee answered_
> 
> _– “All units converge on my go.” Zee ordered as the agents slowly boxed into Perth’s direction._
> 
> _– “I’ve got her. East Green, moving.” An agent informed them._

Meanwhile, Perth feels like someone is watching him so he turns around and looked everywhere, he spots an undercover agent and walks fast

– “She’s making a break for it.” An agent said through the comms as he saw Perth runs. Mew and Zee starts chasing him as well. Mew catches up with him in the bathroom. He cautiously look inside with gun pointing forward, he saw a civilian washing his hands at the sink and looks scared as he saw Mew with a gun, the latter just nodded to the direction of the door, careful not to alert Perth who he knew is hiding in one of the cubicle. The civilian hurriedly goes for the door.

Mew kicks open the middle door of the cubicles as it is the only one that is closed. But as he does that, Perth push the door to him as he stumbles on his steps and they tug for Mew’s gun. Perth punches him in the face as he push Mew’s body further in the sink and his head on the mirror. Mew’s gun drops on the floor, then he choked Perth which caught him off guard and throws Mew in the door of the cubicle. Mew then, kick Perth’s stomach which made him stumble but then he manhandled Mew and throws him on the floor, Perth now has the upperhand as he punch Mew’s face and choke him as he get a knife on his pocket and aim at Mew, BUT Zee appears in the door and shoot Perth and slowly lies on the floor as he gasps for air.

“Suppasit, talk to me.” Zee said as he aim still his gun at Perth.

“No! Call medevac!” Mew said as soon as he saw Perth gasping for air, bloody h e covers his wounds. “We need someone in here now.” Zee called it in “Don’t die.” Mew said to Perth.

  
  
  


Back at the Post office…

Mew hurriedly ran up towards Nine’s office, Zee is there too.

“What the hell did you do?” Mew said angrily as soon as he opens the door.

“ Excuse me?” Zee asked confusedly

“Calm down.” NIne told him

“Don’t tell me to calm down!” Mew burst out

“Agent Suppasit –” 

“That man was the link! He was the only proof that my husband is innocent! And now he’s what? Dying? Lying unconscious in some hospital?” Mew explained to Director Nine

“He’s in surgery.” Zee answered.

“Have we forgotten that there’s a bomb out there?” Mew asked them sarcastically which pissed Zee off.

“I haven’t forgotten anything. I’ve been here for seven years. You’ve been here for seven weeks.” Zee said that in Mew’s face mockingly as he stood up and go towards the door.

  
  


“ We have less than four hours.” Mew calmed down a little bit as he sits on a chair in front of Nine.

“ You think we don’t know that?” Zee asked him sarcastically.

“What, is Tanappon gonna come out of surgery by then? Because that was the only lead we have!” Mew angrily faced him again as he doesnt like the tone of Zee.

“I told you to calm down.” Director Nine interfered with more authority in his voice.

Which makes Mew sigh calmly “The bomb – What do you know?” He asked.

“We know what you know. It’s built into a car, German–made. It’s dirty.” Zee answered.

“Well, do you know why Tanappon killed Ardeen Imris in that hotel or how the Canary Group is connected, – who their enemies are?” Mew asked further

“The investors.” Zee answered.

“What do you mean, the investors?” Mew asked as he looked back at Zee

“The company stock is at an all–time low. They’re in trouble, dragged down by a 49% drop in the market share of their largest division.” Director Nine continued as he review the data in his computer.

“ What division?” Mew asked

“Shipping. They operate a port in Oregon.” As soon as NIne said that, Mew remembered something.

-

“Portland – What do you know about it?” Mew asks Gulf on the phone as soon as Nine dismisses them to look for more leads on the bomb.

Gulf laughs at that before answering “Quite a lot. What do you have in mind?”

“You were on the phone. That guy – Someone was getting married. You were talking. Something about Oregon and the ports.”

“Yes.”

“You told the man on the phone your payment was diverted. Why?” 

“It happens every once in a while, but this was unprecedented. An associate of mine in Portland was advising illicit traffic to be rerouted there.” Gulf Explains.

“The Canary Group hired Tanappon.” Mew said,

“They’re a majority owner of a port in Oregon.” Gulf said as a matter of fact

“Where was your payment diverted from?” Mew asked as he now knows all the pieces and just needs Gulf’s help to confirm it.

“New Jersey.”

“That’s the target. New Jersey are the two biggest ports in the gulf. If New Jersey were to close because of radioactive contamination, all traffic would have to be diverted to Portland. Canary’s profits would soar. They’d be the only game in the ports.” Mew said confidently as he figured it out. 

“That’s my man.” Gulf said happily as he hung up the phone and tosses it to Bright.

Meanwhile, Mew dials something on his phone “The port of Oregon. You need to halt all cargo traffic headed there right now. That’s the destination. The Canary Group hired Tanappon to bomb the port.” he said to someone on the other line. 

  
  


-

[ At the Port of Houston ]

Ship horn blows. Horn blares.

  
  


“It could be anywhere.” Mew stated as the team looked out for anything that might give away the location of the car.

-

“Your boyfriend’s been shot.” Fluke said as he entered the interrogation room

“What are you talking about? Mew?”

“Him” Fluke said as he throws on the table, pictures of – “Perth Tanappon.”

“Who?” Saint said that with utmost confusion.

“The one who helped you kill Fokin.” Fluke said as he again angrily throws down the file of Victor Fokin’s murder.

“I didn’t kill anyone.” Saint sticks to his stand.

“What do you know about the bomb? What do you know about the ship?” Fluke asked as his temper is running low. He is pissed because his teammates are out there in the field sacrificing what they had just to contain a radioactive bomb, and he’s right here interrogating someone who is surely guilty but doesn’t admit it. So, yes. He is beyond pissed right now.

“What ship?! I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Saint said.

“How about a manifest, a crate number? Help me, Saint! Why don’t you help me?” Fluke said as he slams the table out of frustration.

“Because I didn’t do anything. I don’t know who this man is. I don’t know anything about a bomb or a boat. I don’t know why there was a gun in my house or money or passports. All I know about is this” as he shows a scar in his tummy “You think I faked this? You think I invited a psychopath into my house to gut me? This is real.” But Fluke is firm and instead said

“In less than an hour, a bomb is gonna go off, and people are gonna die.” He said with finality, hoping that the man in front of him would grow some conscience and tell him anything that might help.

-

Back at the port. Bomb squad is with Mew and Zee as they inspect every trailer. K-9 Units were also assembled but still...

“We’ve been through five sections and found nothing. This port is 25 miles long. It will take us weeks to inspect it all.” An agent in bomb squad told them

“We’ve got less than an hour.: answered.

“We’re missing something. The Canary Group. They hire Tanappon. He contracted Radcliff to build a bomb. But something’s missing.” Mew said.

“Ardeen Imris.” Zee figured.

“What ships have been in or out of here in the last week from Turkey?” Mew asked the manager of the Port

“None.”

“Why would Tanappon need a low–level Turkish diplomat to get a car bomb into the country?” Zee asked Mew.

Because it’s illegal to search diplomatic cargo. With his help, Tanappon was able to get the car in without inspection.”

“It’s on one of these ships.” Zee said.

“Check the manifests for all incoming ships for any items signed by Ardeen Imris.” Mew told the Manager and which the latter radioed 

“Security, check all the shipping logs.”

They found one shipment signed that contains a sedan they pulled back the cover and there appears a gleaming black sedan

The Geiger counter that Zee have is pinging rapidly which means that the radioactive content of the car is high. 

“It’s re–fabricated. I’ve never seen anything like it. The bomb’s not just inside the car. It is the car.” The bomb-tech said as he inspects the motor of the car.

“ Well, we’ve got minutes here.” Zee pointed out

“What we’ve got is a big-ass problem.” the bomb tech said.

“There’s over 2,000 people who work in this harbor. It will take hours to evacuate.” The Manager said to the team gathered in the car

“We’ve only got 10 minutes.” Mew answered with finality.

The bomb-tech interrupted “Can I explain something? This thing is radiological. When it detonates, it will go airborne, and everything within a five–mile radius will be contaminated. My suggestion is you take the last 10 minutes – and get the hell out of here.” He said.

“What if we put it in the water? The radiation can be contained underwater.” Mew suggest

“How do we get this off the ship?” Zee asked the manager.

“We crane it off.” the latter replied.

  
  


[ Car is lowered to main deck of the ship ]

“This isn’t gonna work.” Zee said as he saw how slow they crane the car out

“It’ll work.” Mew replied.

“ It’s not gonna work. We got less than a minute.” He said as he looked at his watch “We’re running out of time.” Zee sprint towards the car.

“Move! Come on. Get out.” He said hurriedly as the bomb squad make way for him.

He starts the car and speeds off towards the water and when it’s near he jumped off the car and let it sulk under the sea. Few seconds passed and the bomb goes off. All of them released their breath.

-

In the hospital where Perth is...

“Because there was no airborne exposure, the NRC is saying that contamination was contained, which is the only reason why the U.S. attorney is considering a plea agreement in exchange for your cooperation – Your full cooperation. Is that clear?” Zee briefed Perth

“Yes.” the latter agrees

“Your prints are on a nine–millimeter used to assassinate Victor Fokin in Boston last June. Did you kill him?” Fluke asked

“Yes.” Perth admitted

“Why?”

“Someone didn’t want him to talk.” Perth said as he looked at Zee and rolled his eyes at him.

“Go on.” Zee said with authority.

“He was a Russian agent defecting to the U.S. Somebody didn’t want him spilling secrets.”

“What secrets?” at the same time Mew is walking towards them and settles behind Fluke.

“Fokin had information about the route Chechen guerrillas were using to move their supplies to their soldiers on the Russian border. The guy who hired me was making millions providing those supplies. His name is Gulf Kanawut” with the mention of the name, Zee looks back at Mew as if clarifying if he heard what the man said

Mew is shocked beyond words at the mention of Gulf. HE should’ve expected it in the first place because that’s what criminals do. But then again he chose to give him a little of his trust and this is what he gets?

“Do you know Saint Suppapong? We found this picture of him in your apartment.” HE asked Perth as he walks towards him.

He only took a glance at the picture before answering “Never seen him before.”

\--

[ at Post office ]

The taskforce decided to let go of Saint as they don’t hold any evidence against him. Mew walks up to him and said how sorry he was for even doubting about them.

“ Saint?” Mew called out, as Saint stopped in his tracks in front of the evidence board. He pointed out Gulf’s Assistant “AJ Chayakorn

“That’s him who I met with. That’s the guy who interviewed me for the job.” He said to Mew. 

And now, Mew is beyond angry at Gulf.

-

Mew barges in an apartment where Gulf is sitting looking at the painting he’s looking at earlier, he’s drinking.

“Please do come in.” Gulf said as he seems to already know why Mew is here shouting at him.

“You and I – We’re done.” Mew shouts at him with finality.

IN which Gulf replied calmly ”I heard about Saint.”

“Yeah. Tanappon confessed.” Mew confirmed angrily

“Or took the fall.” Gulf suggested.

“The passports? Forged. The money in the box? Traced to an offshore account of yours.” MEw laid out the facts he found out.

“I can only lead you to the truth. I can’t make you believe it.” Gulf told him.

“The truth is that you’re a sick, twisted man. This, your obsession with me – You put Saint’s picture in Tanappon’s apartment.” Mew accusingly told him

“No.” Gulf interfered but then Mew continues

“You hired her to kill Victor Fokin. You set my husband up by having your errand boy lure him to Boston.” Mew shouted as he points at him.

“Is that what Saint said?”

“I don’t understand why you would do this, any of it! Go to hell.” Mew shook his head in disbelief as he heads out and bangs the door closed.

And once again, Gulf is left alone. Staring at the door where Mew was as he cried because it hurts. It hurts knowing that he can't do anything but to lead Mew the truth and not shove it in his face. He really hate Saint’s guts for turning this supposed revelation on him. _“Fucking dipshit”_

  
  


\--------- 

> _[ Door opens where video feeds from Mew and Saint’s house are being monitored. Saint is seen climbing the stairs ]_
> 
> _Man 1: Oh, the one night you’re on time. I was really looking forward to the make-up sex. Do you believe he’s innocent? It can’t be that simple, right?_
> 
> _[ The man sets his apple on the desk by the monitors and sits down as the first man prepares to leave. He speaks with an indistinct accent ]_
> 
> _Man 2: The only thing that’s clear to me is that he doesn’t work for Kanawut._
> 
> _Man 1: Well, then, who the hell does he work for?_
> 
>   
>    
> 

[TBC]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF you are reading this, congrats! U were able to finish this chapter, there are a lot of things that will unravel as the story continues! LMK you thoughts, comment down below! And always take care! Thanks for your suggestions though I already had a plot in mind, still I'm taking notes of ur reax in every chapter hehe. I'd also like to give my thanks to those who commented on this story while while I'm having a really looooong break from writing. See u soon! I'm currently working on the next chapter! yayy I think there's atleast 3 or 4 more chapters before you see their development, but idk it really depends. What I do know is that Mew will realize something in the future!!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment down your thoughts below! And don't forget to click kudos if you liked it. Thank you!!


End file.
